La Novia del Principe
by maryrose16
Summary: No imaginaba que una virgen devolviera un beso con tanto fervor.El príncipe Klaus Mikaelson está enojado. Su abuelo lo forzaba a casarse con la empobrecida Caroline Forbes, quien finge no haber sido tocada por ningún hombre. Pero la intensa química sexual entre ellos dice lo contrario... ¡La sangre real y ardiente de Klaus está excitada! Obligará a Caroline a ir a España con él...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Su nombre era Klaus Mikaelson.

Al menos, ese era el nombre que prefería.

También era Su Alteza, el Príncipe NiKlaus Alexander Mikaelson Mikaelson Sánchez, de Andalucía y Castilla, heredero de un trono que había dejado de existir hacía siglos, que lo convirtió en el tatara–tatara–tatara–Dios–sabe–cuántos–más–tatara–nieto de un rey que había sido uno de los _conquistadores_ que habían domesticado tierras lejanas.

Esa tierra era América y por lo que Klaus podía ver, una vez que uno llegaba a Texas se daba cuenta de que los _conquistadores_ sólo creían haber domado la tierra.

O así lo parecía en esta calurosa tarde de verano.

Klaus había estado conduciendo un coche alquilado a través de una excusa de camino sin pavimentar, bajo el resplandor de un sol implacable. Unas nubes de lluvia colgaban en el horizonte lejano, y en un primer momento él tontamente había pensado que podrían traer algo de alivio, pero las nubes parecían pintadas en un interminable cielo azul.

Nada se movía, excepto el coche, e incluso el motor parecía requerir más esfuerzo que el habitual para funcionar.

Klaus apretó las manos en el volante y soltó un juramento corto y conciso.

Se dirigía a un lugar llamado _Los Viajeros_. Su abuelo había estado en comunicación con su propietario, Bill Forbes, quien les aseguró, a través de e–mail, que esta carretera conducía directamente al lugar.

Y los cerdos volaban, pensó Klaus hoscamente.

El camino llevaba a la nada, no había más que espinos y plantas rodadoras, y lo único cercano a «grande» que había visto hasta ahora era una enorme serpiente de cascabel.

La visión de la serpiente había puesto casi histérica a la amante de Klaus.

–Una pitón –había chillado –¡Oh Dios, Klaus, una pitón! –

Pensó en aclararle que las pitones no viven en América del Norte, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. A Camille le importaba un comino si la criatura enroscada a un lado de la carretera era una serpiente o un cocodrilo. Sería una cosa más para quejarse.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la primera hora diciéndole que el paisaje era aburrido y el coche que había alquilado, horrible.

Al menos podía estar de acuerdo en eso. Después de haber echado una ojeada a un mapa, Klaus le había dicho a su secretaria que reservara una camioneta o una SUV, pero la chica detrás del mostrador de alquiler insistió en que su secretaria había reservado lo que a Klaus le parecía una lata de sardinas con ruedas. Había protestado, pero no había conseguido nada.

Este coche era todo lo que tenían disponible.

–Pero mañana podría haber algo más –había dicho la chica alegremente.

¿Y perder más tiempo en esta misión descabellada? Klaus soltó un bufido. No era una opción. Así que había optado por la lata de sardinas. Luego tuvo que escuchar a Camille quejarse cuando le dijo que no había espacio para su bolso de viaje, su ropa enfundada, su voluminoso maletín de maquillaje y su joyero, en el minúsculo maletero.

–No estaremos más que un par de horas, como mucho – había dicho él con impaciencia.

Sin embargo, ella siguió protestando, hasta que finalmente él le había dicho que tenía dos opciones: Podía dejar todo en el avión o podía callarse y meterse en el coche con sólo lo necesario.

Se había metido en el coche, pero no se había callado. No había hecho más que proferir quejas y más quejas de las cosas que había tenido que dejar, del vehículo, del camino, y ahora había adoptado un nuevo estribillo.

–¿Cuándo llegamos? –

Sus respuestas habían ido desde «Pronto» hasta «En breve» pasando por «Cuando lleguemos», y siempre dichas con los dientes apretados.

–¿Pero cuándo...? –estaba en el medio de su frase cuando la lata de sardinas disfrazada de coche gimió en sospechosa agonía... y se detuvo.

Entonces sólo hubo silencio.

–¿Klaus, por qué nos detenemos? ¿Por qué se apagó el aire acondicionado? ¿Cuándo llegamos allí? ¿Klaus? ¿Cuándo... –

Se volvió hacia Camille, y bajo su furiosa y fría mirada, ella se dejó caer en su asiento. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir un último comentario.

–De todos modos, no sé qué estamos haciendo en un lugar como éste –dijo con petulancia–

Esa era otra cosa en lo que estaba de acuerdo. El camino, el coche, y ahora esto.

¿Qué demonios hacían allí?

En realidad la respuesta era simple. Camille estaba aquí porque se suponía que este fin de semana Klaus la llevaría a Los Hamptons. Cuando le dijo que no podía se puso a hacer pucheros, hasta que él dijo que la llevaría a Texas con él.

Klaus estaba aquí porque su abuelo repentinamente le dijo que tenía previsto reunirse con Bill Forbes en un rancho de Texas llamado _Los Viajeros_.

–Quién es ese hombre –había peguntado Klaus –Nunca oí hablar de él, o de su rancho –

Michael le dijo que Forbes criaba caballos andaluces.

–Y –preguntó Klaus, porque seguramente había más en el pedido que eso. _Los Viajeros _criaba algunos de los mejores caballos andaluces del mundo, los mejores de España, sin duda. Si un rancho en Texas, con un pretencioso nombre, los criaba también, él lo habría sabido.

–Y, –dijo Michael –tiene algo que, espero, te pueda interesar –

–Un caballo –dijo Klaus con incredulidad velada –¿Un semental? –

Su abuelo había sonreído. En realidad, se había reído entre dientes. Klaus había levantado las cejas.

–¿He dicho algo divertido, abuelo? –

–No, en absoluto. Es sólo que... No, no es un semental –

–¿Quieres que vea a una yegua andaluza en un rancho del que nadie ha oído hablar? –

–No es andaluza –¡Dios, estaría Michael comenzando a desvariar! –Pero andaluces son los caballos que criamos –dijo Klaus suavemente.

El anciano lo miró –¿Te parezco senil, muchacho? Sé lo que criamos. Me ha asegurado de que tenga un excelente linaje y una conformación fina –

– En España hay yeguas con esas cualidades –Michael había asentido –Las hay. Pero hasta ahora, ninguna tiene lo que yo considero suficiente inteligencia, belleza y corazón para mejorar nuestra línea

Dado que Klaus administraba _El Rancho Mikaelson,_ y llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía una década, esa declaración lo sorprendió.

–No sabía que estabas buscando eso, abuelo –

–Lo he estado buscando por años, Nik –

Otra declaración críptica. El rancho tenía varias yeguas excelentes, de hecho, había comprado otra recientemente... y, sin embargo, Michael sonaba seguro.

Klaus miró a su abuelo. «¿Te parezco senil?» le había preguntado, pero Michael acababa de pasar por su cumpleaños número ochenta y cinco...

–Ah Nik, eres tan transparente ahora como cuando eras un niño, tratando de convencerme de que te dejara domar tu primer caballo –Michael se rió entre dientes y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Klaus –Te juro, _mi hijo_, que mi mente está perfectamente clara. Debes confiar en mí en este asunto. No te estoy enviando a una misión sin sentido

Klaus había suspirado –¿De verdad quieres que haga todo ese camino hasta Texas para algo que no necesitamos?

–Si no hiciera falta, no te pediría que vayas –

–No estoy de acuerdo –

Michael había levantado una espesa ceja blanca –¿Te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo?

Eso puso fin a la discusión. Nadie le daba órdenes a Klaus Mikaelson, pero amaba a su abuelo con todo su corazón. El viejo prácticamente lo había criado y le había dado el único amor que Klaus había conocido.

Así que Klaus se había encogido de hombros y dicho que sí, que iría a Texas, a pesar de que no merecía tal castigo.

Hizo ese comentario a la ligera, pero por alguna razón, Michael se rió como si fuera la mejor broma que hubiera oído.

–Nik –le había dicho –Te lo prometo, lo que te espera en Texas es precisamente lo que te mereces.

Ahora, mirando el camino desolado, el cielo vacío, el sol cegador y la mujer malhumorada a su lado, Klaus decidió que su abuelo se había equivocado.

Nadie se merecía esto.

–¿No vas a hacer arrancar el coche? –

La voz de Camille estaba llena de indignación. Klaus no perdió el tiempo de responder. En su lugar, hizo girar la llave, presionó el pedal de combustible... Giró la llave otra vez...

Nada.

Murmurando algo que hubiera hecho las delicias de los pillos de las calles de Sevilla, soltó el cierre del capó, abrió la puerta y salió.

El calor lo golpeó como un puño, a pesar de que lo había esperado.

A diferencia de Camille, que estaba vestida con un diseño desafiante del género, basado en una idea mal concebida del Viejo Oeste, Klaus se había vestido para la realidad de un verano en Texas.

Botas, por supuesto. No brillantes y nuevas, sino cómodas y bien gastadas. ¿Qué otra cosa se pondría un hombre cuando iba a pasar el día metido hasta los tobillos en medio de bosta de caballo? Botas y jeans descoloridos y prelavados para suavizar la tela, y una camisa de algodón gris clara, de cuello abierto y arremangada.

En otras palabras, estaba vestido con sensatez.

No importó. Un paso fuera del coche y ya estaba bañado en sudor.

–¡Oh Dios mío! –gritó Camille dramáticamente –¡Me consumiré en llamas si no cierras esa puerta! –

Klaus la complació golpeando con la fuerza suficiente como para que el vehículo se estremeciera. Con la mandíbula apretada, caminó con paso firme hasta el capó, lo levantó y miró adentro. Luego se puso sobre el suelo polvoriento y miró el tren delantero del coche. Nada de lo que hizo le dijo más de lo que ya sabía.

Esta triste excusa de coche estaba muerto en la mitad del camino.

Rebuscó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, lo abrió y vio las palabras temidas: Fuera de servicio.

–_Mierda_ –murmuró y golpeó con el puño la ventana de Camille –¡Abre la puerta! –

Ella lo miró y descortésmente entreabrió apenas unas pulgadas –¿Qué? –

–¿Tienes tu teléfono celular? –

–¿Para qué? –

¿Podrían los dientes de un hombre realmente hacerse pedazos si los hacía rechinar demasiado?

–¿Tienes o no? –

Un suspiro sobrecargado y alcanzó la cartera que colgaba de su hombro, que parecía para muñecas.

La cartera era de cuero blanco.

Todo lo que llevaba era de cuero blanco. El ridículo _sombrero_ encaramado sobre su cabello artísticamente peinado. El chaleco de flecos diminutos. Los pantalones apretados. Las botas de tacones aguja de cuatro pulgadas. Se veía ridícula, pensó Klaus y se dio cuenta, con helada certeza, de que lo que había estado haciéndose evidente desde hacía tiempo, al fin se concretaría.

La relación fluía por un curso predecible. Tan pronto como regresaran a Nueva York, terminaría con ella.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, prácticamente traspasó la palma masculina cuando puso el teléfono en la mano extendida. Un vistazo le dijo que utilizaba un proveedor de servicios diferente. Tal vez había esperanza.

Al menos, cuando lo encendió no vio el siniestro mensaje de fuera de servicio.

Pero igualmente la señal era deficiente, no pudo obtener siguiera una barra de conexión.

Comenzó a mover el teléfono. Primero distanciándolo, luego acercándolo al hombro, y siguió con todo ese tipo de movimientos estúpidos que hacen los usuario de inalámbricos frustrados.

Nada.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se dirigió a la parte delantera del coche, luego a la trasera, trotó por el camino hacia delante, hacia atrás. Cruzó una estrecha alcantarilla llena de grava que corría a un lado del camino. Volvió al camino, se quedó en el medio de la carretera...

¡Milagro de milagros! Una barra de conexión comenzó a parpadear en la pantalla.

Klaus sonrió, agitó un puño en el aire... y perdió la barra. Tranquilo, se dijo, tranquilo, muévete un milímetro por vez. Mira la pantalla...

¡Sí!

La barra volvió, y otra, y otra...

–¡Cuidadoooo!... –

Levantó la cabeza. Un caballo del tamaño de un brontosaurio galopaba hacia él, con el jinete inclinado sobre su cuello. Vio las fosas nasales dilatadas del animal, escuchó el golpeteo de los cascos...

–¡Maldita sea, cuidadooo!... –

El grito provenía del jinete. Klaus saltó hacia atrás, tropezó y rodó sobre la alcantarilla mientras el caballo pasaba estruendosamente a su lado, a solo unas pulgadas de distancia.

Klaus salió disparado sobre sus pies y gritó. El jinete miró hacia atrás. Klaus vio una gorra gastada, una camiseta mugrienta, jeans y botas.

Y la cara de un niño asustado.

El jinete era un niño, maldita sea, delgado y de piernas largas, montado a caballo sin silla y sin estribos. ¿La gente cabalgaba por diversión en esta antesala del infierno?

Klaus sacudió el puño y dejó escapar un rosario de obscenidades en español.

El chico se rió.

Klaus sintió la furia fluir por sus entrañas. ¡Si tan sólo el maldito coche funcionara! Se metería en él, encendería el motor, engancharía al caballo, ¡y le enseñaría a ese mocoso imprudente una lección!

Una ráfaga de viento sopló desde la nada, levantando el polvo que dejaba el paso del caballo. Cuando se asentó, el caballo y el jinete habían desaparecido.

–¿Klaus? ¿Estás bien? –

Él lanzó una mirada hacia el coche. Al menos, la cuasi colisión había logrado que Camille a saliera.

–Estoy bien –gruñó.

–¡Ese animal horrible! Pensé que te había matado –

Klaus se sacudió los pantalones –Y te habrás preguntado –dijo lacónicamente –cómo demonios saldrías de aquí por tus propios medios –

–Estás de un humor terrible hoy, Klaus. Estaba preocupada por ti. Sí, tal vez me pregunté... –Los ojos de Camille se agrandaron y soltó una risita.

–¿Encuentras esto divertido? –

–Bueno, no. Es sólo que tienes algo en el pelo... –

Él extendió la mano, cerró los dedos alrededor de un manojo de plantas rodadoras y las arrojó a un lado.

–Estoy encantado de ser la fuente de tu entretenimiento.

–No seas tan cascarrabias –dijo Camille golpeándose las caderas con las manos –No me puedes culpar por... –

–No –Su voz era plana mientras caminaba hacia ella – sólo yo tengo la culpa de nuestra situación, Camille. No te... –Su expresión se iluminó –Me alegro que entiendas

Klaus metió la mano en el coche para alcanzar su sombrero. Luego se dio una palmada en el muslo.

–Pon el pie aquí –

Camille dejó escapar una risa entrecortada –Klaus – susurró –realmente no creo que este sea lugar para... –

–Tu pie –dijo con impaciencia.

Sonriendo, ella se apoyó contra la puerta, levantó una pierna y la puso contra su muslo –Él gruñó, tomó su pie con las manos y rompió el tacón de la bota.

–¡Hey! –Camille retiró la pierna –¿Qué haces? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pagué por estas botas? –

–No –dijo seco –pero ya veré, cuando reciba mi resumen de American Express de este mes –Sus ojos se encontraron –¿O vas a decirme que no fui yo el que pagó por ese atuendo ridículo que llevas puesto? –

–¿Ridículo? Para que sepas... –

Klaus se puso en cuclillas, le agarró el otro pie y también rompió el tacón.

–Ahora podrás caminar –

–¿Caminar? –Su voz se elevó –¿Caminar a dónde? No caminaré a ninguna parte con este calor, en este camino lleno de pitones, caballos salvajes y locos por todas partes... ¿Klaus? ¡Klaus! ¿A dónde vas? –

Él no respondió. Después de unos instantes la tuvo trotando a su lado.

–Odio este lugar –murmuró –¡Nunca me traerás a Texas de nuevo! –

Nunca volvería a llevarla a ningún lado, pensó amenazadoramente. Eso era otra cosa en la que estaban de acuerdo.

Veinte minutos y mil quejas más tarde, oyó el gruñido de un motor. Una camioneta roja apareció en el horizonte.

–Gracias a Dios –dijo Camille de manera dramática, y se sentó en el borde del camino.

Klaus se puso en la trayectoria de la camioneta. Lo haría detener como fuera. La caminata caliente e interminable hacia ninguna parte era bastante mala, pero si tenía que pasar un minuto más escuchando a Camille...

La camioneta desaceleró y se detuvo. La puerta del conductor se abrió y de ella salió un chico. Klaus sintió que su presión arterial aumentaba. ¿Era el que casi lo había atropellado?

No, no lo era.

El jinete era delgado, de grandes ojos verdes y rizos rubios que caían sobre la parte frontal de su sombrero.

Este niño era morocho y rechoncho.

–Hola –

Un rótulo descascarado en la puerta de la camioneta anunciaba _«Los Viajeros»_. El Rancho en bancarrota, a juzgar por la antigüedad del vehículo.

–Oí que podrían necesitar un aventón –

–¿Y de quién lo ha escuchado exactamente? –dijo Klaus apretadamente –¿De un niño montado en un caballo de guerra? –

El chico se rió entre dientes.

–Eso es gracioso, señor.

–Todo aquí es divertido –dijo Klaus, con un tono de voz bajo y peligroso.

–No lo quise decir de esa manera, lo único que quise decir... –

–¡Por el amor de Dios! –dijo Camille agudamente –Deja ya de ser tan susceptible, Klaus. Por supuesto que necesitamos un aventón –dijo lanzando una mirada a la camioneta –Pero no en... en esta... cosa –

El chico miraba a Camille como si nunca antes hubiera visto algo parecido, lo cual, pensó Klaus sombríamente, realmente debía ser así.

–Entra en la camioneta, Camille –

Camille resopló –No me meteré en eso –

Klaus soltó una palabrota y la izó como si fuera un saco de avena. Ella gritaba mientras él la dejaba sin contemplaciones en el asiento de la camioneta.

–Con toda franqueza Klaus... –

–Con toda franqueza, Camille –le dijo fríamente –tan pronto consiga un teléfono, pediré un coche para que te vayas al aeropuerto –

–¿Volveremos a la ciudad? –

–Tú vuelves –le dijo –sólo tú –

Camille abrió la boca, lo mismo que el chico que había subido al volante. Klaus los miró a ambos mientras se metía en la camioneta y cerraba la puerta.

–Simplemente conduce –le dijo al muchacho.

Los ojos de Camille ardían de ira, pero no dijo nada. El chico también era listo. Tragó saliva y murmuró –Sí, señor –y apretó el acelerador.

Dos horas más tarde, Klaus se sentía un poco mejor.

Finalmente habían llegado a _Los Viajeros,_ y sí, el nombre era definitivamente una mala elección, pero estaba atrapado aquí, hasta que el ganadero al que había venido a ver, y por el que había recorrido toda esa distancia, apareciera. Habían concertado una cita, pero era evidente que las citas eran otra fuente de diversión en esta parte de Texas.

Por lo menos Camille se había ido, y eso era algo para celebrar.

Había tratado de conseguir el teléfono de una limusina o de un taxi, y tanto el niño como un anciano, que había presentado a sí mismo como el capataz, lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

–No tenemos nada como eso por aquí –dijo el capataz.

Camille había batido sus pestañas –Creo que tendrás que mantenerme aquí –le había dicho, aunque su tono dulce no se correspondía con la sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

Preferiría haber mantenido a la serpiente de cascabel que había visto en el camino, sobre todo cuando los de la empresa de alquiler le dijeron que no podrían enviar un vehículo de reemplazo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ya sería bastante malo estar atrapado aquí durante la noche, para encima tener que esquivar a Camille.

Así que había ofrecido al niño de la camioneta una suma que le había hecho agrandar sus ojos, para que recuperara el equipaje en el coche, y luego la llevara al aeropuerto. Luego cerró los oídos a lo que Camille le deseó, y observó como la camioneta se alejaba rebotando.

El capataz había mirado, también.

–Va a ser un viaje interesante para la dama –había dicho suavemente.

–Va a ser interesante para los dos –había respondido Klaus, y el anciano había sonreído.

Entonces Klaus había hecho la pregunta del millón. ¿Dónde estaba Bill Forbes? Podría también haber preguntado por Godzilla, teniendo en cuenta los ojos abiertos del anciano.

–¿Ha venido aquí a ver al señor Forbes? –

No, había pensado Klaus, he venido a ver el paisaje. En lugar de eso sonrió cortésmente, o lo más cortésmente que pudo, considerando las circunstancias.

–Sí. Él me espera –

–¡Mire usted! –había respondido el capataz, escupiendo en la tierra seca un oscuro y delgado chorro café de jugo de tabaco –Bueno, lo único que puedo sugerirle es que se quede por aquí hasta la tarde –

–¿Forbes estará de vuelta para entonces? –

El capataz se encogió de hombros –Todo lo que le puedo decir es que espere hasta la tarde. Tenemos una habitación para huéspedes que puede usar, si es que no tiene problemas –

–Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien –

El capataz había guiado a Klaus por la casa a través de habitaciones que estaban maltrechas pero limpias, hasta llegar a una con una cama estrecha y con vista a la tierra monótona que se extendía interminablemente hacia el horizonte.

–Si desea algo, solo grite –

–Está bien –había respondido Klaus. Entonces sus ojos se habían achicado –Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tienen un muchacho trabajando aquí? –

El anciano cambió la bola de tabaco que mascaba de un lado a otro de su mandíbula.

–¿No acaba de ver a Tyler? –

–Él no. Otro chico. Uno que monta un caballo negro, sin que le importe nadie. Nop, dijo el capataz, él y Tyler eran los únicos empleados.

Luego comenzó a reír a lo loco. Klaus podía oír su risa incluso después de que saliera arrastrando los pies de la habitación.

Ahora, de pie en el porche medio combado, Klaus suspiró. ¿Quién sabía lo que pasaba con el humor en un lugar olvidado de la mano Dios como éste?

¿Además, qué más daba? Mañana a esta hora, estaría en su casa.

Asumiendo, pensó irritado, que Bill Forbes apareciera. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Dónde estaba la supuesta yegua maravillosa? La verdad es que dudaba que hubiera caballos aquí. Los corrales estaban vacíos, las dependencias se encontraban en mal estado. Hasta la brisa que había llegado recientemente podría...

¿Qué fue eso?

Klaus ladeó la cabeza. Podía oír el sonido en el viento. Un caballo. Sí. Un relincho. Tenue pero evidente.

Tal vez Forbes estaba de vuelta.

Tan pronto como viera a la yegua, suponiendo que existiera, le diría un par de mentiras corteses sobre lo fino que era el animal, pero que, desafortunadamente, no estaba comprando caballos en estos momento, bla, bla, bla, bla...

Definitivamente, cuanto más pronto resolviera esto, mejor.

Klaus dejó el porche y entró rápidamente a las dependencias. Estaba en lo cierto acerca del estado en que estaban. El primero, un cobertizo de almacenamiento, estaba al borde del colapso. El granero que venía después no estaba mejor.

El tercer edificio era un establo, en mejores condiciones que los otros dos. Necesitaba pintura y algunas de las tablas se beneficiarían de un martillo y unos clavos, pero cuando se asomó por la puerta abierta, vio señales que un jinete aprende a reconocer como evidencia de un cuidado responsable.

El piso estaba limpio, los dos boxes vacíos a la izquierda estaban bien barridos. En frente de unos fardos de heno apilados había una pila de cubetas junto a una manguera.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El relincho suave de un caballo. Sí, había un animal aquí.

Esperaba que fuera la yegua.

Misterio resuelto.

Klaus vaciló. El protocolo exigía que un hombre debía esperar a ser preguntado sobre las posesiones de otro. Frunció el ceño. Al diablo con el protocolo, también exigía que Forbes debería haber estado aquí para saludar a sus invitados.

En silencio, para no asustar a la yegua, entró en el establo, miró más allá de la hilera de boxes vacíos y vio una cola, una grupa...

El caballo retrocedió unos pasos y Klaus levantó las cejas.

Eso no era una yegua. Diablos, no. Era un semental. No había dudas, a juzgar por el resto de lo que podía ver.

Los ojos de Klaus se estrecharon. No era simplemente un semental. Era un semental negro.

Al dar un paso hacia delante el entarimado crujió bajo su peso y el semental resopló. También se escuchó un tintineo de metal. El animal aún debía tener las bridas y sacudía la cabeza.

–Tranquilo –dijo una voz suave –Tranquilo, Bebé –

¿Bebé? El nombre más inapropiado que alguna vez escuchara, pero la voz era la correcta. Era una voz ronca. La voz de un chico.

Empuñando las manos Klaus se dirigió rápidamente a la caseta. El caballo notó su presencia antes que el muchacho, y relinchó alarmado.

Demasiado tarde, Klaus pensó amenazadoramente. Los había encontrado. Al jinete y a la bestia que lo había apartado del camino.

El chico, de vuelta en el pasillo, aún estaba abstraído, aferrando la brida del caballo con una mano y hablándole en voz baja a la criatura, mientras le acariciaba las orejas con la otra.

–¡Qué imagen encantadora! –gruñó Klaus, palmeando con sus manos grandes y callosas la espalda del muchacho.

–¡Hey! –dijo el muchacho indignado.

–Ciertamente: ¡Hey! –dijo Klaus con macabra satisfacción, e hizo girar al chico.

Era él, sí señor. La gorra destartalada. La camiseta mugrienta. Los jeans sucios, las botas sucias...

Pero cuando la gorra del chico se cayó, también se cayó la mandíbula de Klaus.

El jinete no era un niño.

Era una mujer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LNP XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

18

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

¿Una mujer?

Quizás no. Tal vez era una mocosa adolescente. Era difícil de decir.

La cara del jinete estaba manchada de suciedad, un rasguño atravesaba un fuerte pómulo, y tenía otro en el puente de la nariz. Su pelo, una larga y pesada trenza rubia, caía sobre su hombro y su pecho.

La mirada de Klaus siguió el camino de la trenza... y supo que ella era, sin dudas, una mujer adulta.

Su camiseta estaba empapada en sudor. El algodón mojado y prácticamente translúcido, se aferraba a su cuerpo, moldeando sus pechos redondeados y los pezones tensos.

El cuerpo de Klaus reaccionó, enfureciéndolo aún más. Primero había estado condenadamente cerca de ser atropellado, luego burlado por una mujer adulta, y ahora, tenía esta reacción atávica ante esta mujer...

Oyó el roce áspero de su respiración. Al instante le tomó la mandíbula y silenció el grito antes de que empezara.

–No –dijo sombrío –No hagas nada lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Ella lo miró directamente con ojos salvajes, y él, por un momento, la dejó hacerlo, saboreando cada instante, hasta que finalmente habló.

–No me digas que no me reconoces, _amor_ –sonrió levemente –No me gustaría pensar que nuestro encuentro no fue tan memorable para ti como lo fue para mí –

Algo brilló en el fondo de esos ojos increíblemente azules. Lo recordaba. Bien.

Excepto que esta vez el que reía era él, y ella la que estaba en peligro. Y ella lo sabía. Lo que veía en sus ojos era miedo.

Bien. Una mujer bien podía mostrar temor cuando se enfrentaba a un hombre a quien su caballo casi había pisoteado.

El gran semental resopló y cambió su formidable peso con delicadeza sorprendente sobre los cascos del tamaño de un plato de postre. Klaus tomó a la mujer por el brazo y la arrastró hacia él.

Ella no lo hizo fácil. Su cuerpo delgado y femenino era sorprendentemente musculoso, especialmente cuando se hincó en los talones de sus botas, pero no era rival para él. Ni por tamaño, ni por peso, ni por la ira de labios apretados. Un par de segundos y la tuvo atrapada contra la pared.

–Fue un accidente –

–Ah. Te acuerdas de mí después de todo –

–Estabas parado en medio del camino –

–¿Y eso va contra las leyes de Texas? –

Ella estaba tratando de controlar el miedo o, al menos, trataba de ocultarlo. Y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. La firmeza de su voz podría haberlo engañado si no hubiera visto el latido acelerado de su pulso en el hueco de su garganta.

–Violar propiedad privada, sí –

–Ese camino no es propiedad privada. ¿Además, qué pasó con la hospitalidad del suroeste? Estoy de visita. Seguramente eso está permitido en Texas –

–Muy bien. Ya has puesto en claro tu punto. Ahora hazte un favor y vete antes de que yo... –

–¿Antes de qué? –Klaus señaló con la cabeza el semental –¿Antes de subirte a la bestia y tratar de atropellarme de nuevo? –

–No traté de atropellarte –dijo con frialdad –Si lo hubiera querido, no estarías aquí haciendo el ridículo.

–Qué bravuconada –dijo él suavemente.

–¿Qué quieres? –

–¿Pues, qué podría querer? –Extendió la mano y la deslizó perezosamente por su garganta. Ella se sacudió como una yegua nerviosa –Sólo una pequeña charla.

Eso restableció el equilibrio de poder a donde pertenecía. El miedo floreció en los ojos femeninos.

–Si piensas que estoy sola aquí... –

–Por supuesto que no estás sola –Su voz fue deliberadamente suave, y con el tono justo de condescendencia –Hay un anciano en la casa, que sin duda te podría ayudar... si fuera treinta años más joven. Y hay un chico. Bueno, había un chico –

El rostro femenino palideció –¿Qué has hecho con Tyler? –

Klaus se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia –me hice cargo de él –

Las pupilas de ella se dilataron, su oscuridad casi tragó por completo el fuego azul de sus ojos.

–Dime lo que has hecho con Tyler –

–El bienestar de Tyler no es tu problema –

Con la barbilla levantada, ella se mostraba desafiante, a pesar de su miedo. A regañadientes, tenía que darle crédito por eso.

–Lo envié a hacer un mandado –

–¿A dónde? –

–¡Maldita sea! –gruñó –¡El muchacho está muy bien! No estoy interesado en discutir sobre él –Ajustó el apretón de las manos en sus muñecas –sino sobre ti, _señorita_. Podrías haberme matado –

–Pero no lo hice. Eso es lo que importa. Ni _Bebé_ ni yo te dañamos un pelo –

–_Bebé_ –se burló –Un nombre encantador para semejante bestia –

–Si no hubieras estado parado en el medio del camino... –

–Si supieras controlar ese monstruo... –

–Parado en medio del camino, jugando con un aparato. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que no hay posibilidad de que esas cosas no funcionen aquí –

–Nada funciona aquí –chasqueó Klaus –ni siquiera la cortesía humana. No estaba, como dices tan alegremente, "jugando" con el teléfono. Mi coche se descompuso, ¿o no te diste cuenta de que había un coche a un lado del camino? –

–¡Por supuesto que me di cuenta! Envié a Tyler a buscarlos –y luego, dulcemente y levantando las cejas dijo –¿Es así como llamas a esa absurda excusa de transporte? ¿Un auto? –

–Por favor –dijo Klaus fríamente –No te contengas. No hay necesidad de ser delicada por consideración a mí–

–Bueno, tú mismo te metiste en esto, ¿no? Esperar que un teléfono móvil funcione aquí, conducir una cosa como esa por caminos secundarios... –

Dios, esta era la pelea más ridícula que había tenido desde que tenía ocho años y había discutido en una batalla nariz a nariz, sobre quien tenía un mejor equipo, si el _Real Madrid_ o el _FC Barcelona_.

¿Qué andaba mal con esta mujer? Discutía con él y lo enfurecía, cuando en realidad lo único que sabía es que él era un loco que venía a hacerle daño. ¿Y cuándo y cómo demonios había logrado cambiar las tornas?

Él era la parte perjudicada aquí, no ella.

–De todos modos –dijo –todo esto es irrelevante. No te lastimé. Excepto... bueno, tal vez tu orgullo. Es decir, los dos sabemos que terminaste en una zanja... –

Klaus vio el mohín de sus labios. ¿Podía aumentar la presión arterial de un hombre hasta el punto de explotar?

–Y –le dijo con voz sedosa –te pareció divertido –

–No –dijo ella, pero allí estaba ese mohín de nuevo.

–¿Sabes? –dijo él suavemente –una mujer lista podría considerar apropiado unas simples disculpas precisamente en estos momentos –

Eso la hizo hacer una pausa. Casi la podía ver sopesando sus opciones. Estaba sola con un desconocido, no tenía nadie a quien recurrir para pedir ayuda...

Por otro lado, tenía la fuerte sospecha que esa palabra, «disculpa», no formaba parte de su vocabulario normal.

Pasó un largo momento. Entonces ella dio un resoplido que levantó los sedosos rizos rubios de su frente.

–Sí. Bueno. No debería haberme reído –

–O intentar atropellarme –

–Ya te dije que no trataba de atropellarte –vaciló –pero supongo que es de mala educación encontrar divertida la situación –

–El eufemismo del siglo –

–Es sólo que... fue... interesante. Tú, vestido como si realmente supieras distinguir entre la cabeza y la cola de un caballo –

–Lo cual –dijo fríamente –es sin duda un imposible –

–Y tu amiga... ¿Ese atuendo le quedó de Halloween, o qué? –

Si esa era su idea de una disculpa, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería insultando.

–Mi amiga –dijo, mintiendo descaradamente, en un último y desesperado intento de mantener la ventaja –Simplemente usaba lo que cualquier mujer atractiva se pondría –

–Para una fiesta de disfraces, tal vez –

Tenía razón, pero maldito si se lo haría saber.

–Para montar a caballo en Central Park –dijo Klaus, mintiendo de nuevo y esperando fervientemente que todos los caballos que lo escuchaban llamar hogar a Manhattan pudieran perdonarlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, su mano todavía rodeando su muñeca, y la miró larga y lentamente –¿Pero claro, qué sabrías tú de ser una mujer en un lugar como Nueva York? –Volvió a mirarla larga y perezosamente desde los dedos de los pies hasta la parte superior de la cabeza –¿Porque eres una mujer, verdad, _amor_? Bajo toda esa ropa ridícula –

Dios ¿qué estaba haciendo?, pensó, escuchándose e imaginándose a sí mismo. La mirada insinuante, lo que decía... todo eran tonterías.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, tuvo efecto.

La jinete parpadeó. Un único parpadeo, eso fue todo, pero suficiente para decirle que de repente ella había acordado que se encontraba en una situación que no controlaba.

–Está bien –Su tono fue frío, pero sí, había un temblor subyacente –He pedido disculpas. Ahora puedes soltar mi muñeca, decir _adiós_ y salir de aquí –

–Mañana –dijo Klaus suavemente.

–¿Mañana qué? –

–Me voy a ir mañana, cuando la agencia de alquiler envíe un reemplazo para mi coche –

–¡No vas a pasar la noche en este rancho! –

–De alguna manera no creo que esa sea una decisión que te corresponda –

El caballo resopló y golpeó un casco en el suelo con energía.

_Bebé_ está alterado –dijo la mujer.

–Yo también –

–Puede ser peligroso, especialmente si piensa que necesito protección –

–Te aseguro, _amor_, que puedo ser mucho más peligroso que el caballo –

Dejó que las palabras, dichas con voz suave, quedaran flotando en el aire, y observó con satisfacción sombría, que tuvieron el efecto deseado.

Finalmente, ella respiró profundamente.

–Sea lo que fuere que estés pensando... –

–Sospecho que estoy pensando lo mismo que tú –dijo Klaus con una leve sonrisa.

Casi podía verla debatirse frenéticamente con ella misma. Parte de ella quería escupirlo en el ojo, pero otra, la más sabia, le recordaba que ésta no era una ocasión propicia.

–Mira –dijo al fin –yo no traté de atropellarte a propósito. _Bebé_ es rápido. Y estaba inclinada sobre su cabeza, hablándole –

–¿Qué? –

–Es muy propenso a excitarse. Escucharme lo tranquiliza. Los caballos responden a la voz de una persona –

–Responden mejor a los jinetes que los pueden controlar –

–¿Qué puedes tú saber de caballos? –

Klaus sonrió –Tal vez un poquito –

–¿Sí? –Se lo quedó mirando, con un pie golpeando ligeramente el suelo de madera, y él supo que la parte más sabia de ella había perdido la discusión –¿Por ejemplo? ¿Qué es ese «poquito» que sabes? –

–Sé que este supuesto rancho está en las últimas.

El color desapareció de la cara femenina

–Sé que no hay animales, a parte de esta criatura que tú llamas _Bebé_ –

Su barbilla se irguió –¿Y? –

–Y –dijo Klaus fríamente –Esa es la razón por la que fui instruido para venir aquí –

Sus ojos se agrandaron –¿Cómo que fuiste instruido para venir aquí? ¿Quién lo hizo? –

–El propietario. Me dijeron que había una yegua a la venta –

–¿Una yegua? –

–_Sí_. Criándose para mí –

Ella lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y por una vez, difícilmente podía culparla.

–Para mis sementales –se corrigió –Mis andaluces. Pura Raza Española –La mirada de Klaus se endureció –Pero no hay una yegua por aquí. No hay ganado en lo absoluto, ni siquiera esa cosa fea que llamas semental. ¿O te gustaría simular que estoy equivocado, también? –

La mujer se humedeció los labios con un barrido rápido de la lengua, y él se encontró siguiendo esa simple acción con una concentración hambrienta, y por qué lo hizo estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Ella tenía espíritu y fuego, pero no era el tipo de mujer por el que se interesaba.

Había visto mujeres como ella toda su vida. Andaban rondando los ranchos y los concursos hípicos. Su pasión eran los caballos, y se vestían y cabalgaban como hombres. En lo que a Klaus se refería, bien podrían haber sido hombres.

Sabía exactamente cómo le gustaba su mujer.

Fragante, con olor a perfume en el pelo, no a heno. De sonrisa y voz suave, no ceñuda y de lengua ácida. Le gustaba verla utilizar armas de mujer, no bravuconadas pseudo masculinas.

Suponía que algunos pensaban que tenía una cara bonita, si se pasaba por alto las manchas y los rasguños. Y también que su pelo tenía un extraordinario tono rubio, como el sol. Sospechaba que si alguna vez lo dejaba escapar de esa trenza poco favorecedora y lo cepillaba en ondas suaves y brillantes, sería pesado como la seda cruda.

Incluso podía admitir que el resto de ella era prometedor, también. Los pechos altos y plenos, la cintura delgada y las caderas curvadas. Las piernas largas... tanto que podrían atraer a un hombre profundamente dentro de su calor...

–¿Quién eres? –

Su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad –¿Qué? –

–Te pregunté cómo te llamas –

Había recuperado su tono de mando y eso lo hizo enojar lo suficiente como para erguirse en la totalidad de su casi metro noventa, y responder con la altivez helada de quien no ha sido nunca cuestionado.

–Soy Klaus Mikaelson –

Para su sorpresa, ella palideció. Había oído hablar de él, entonces, y eso, de alguna forma, lo satisfizo.

–¡No! ¡No puede ser! –

–Te aseguro, _señorita_, que sí lo soy –

–¿Klaus Mikaelson? ¿El Príncipe Klaus Mikaelson? ¿Del Rancho Mikaelson de España? –

¿Es que su temperamental marimacho iba a arrojarse a sus pies? Si bien no literalmente, las mujeres a veces lo hacía.

Por alguna razón loca, la posibilidad de que ella fuera ese tipo de mujer lo hizo enojar aún más, lo suficiente como para responder con desdén.

–No del Rancho Mikaelson –dijo, soltando su muñeca –A todos los efectos y propósitos, soy el Rancho de Mikaelson –

La mujer negó con la cabeza –Se supone que no deberías estar aquí –

–¿No? –susurró él, cruzando los brazos.

–Envié una carta... –

–¿Enviaste una carta? –

–Quiero decir, envié una carta al príncipe Michael Mikaelson. Tu padre –

–Mi abuelo. ¿Y qué decía esa carta? –

–Que... que tú no debías venir –

–Si hubo una carta –dijo Klaus bruscamente –ni mi abuelo ni yo la vimos –luego esbozó una sonrisa fría –Así que, aquí estoy, como estaba previsto. Tal vez incluso estemos de acuerdo en que es posible que pueda... ¿cuál fue esa frase tan encantadora que usaste?... distinguir la cabeza de la cola de un caballo–

La mujer se irguió –Tu visita no tiene sentido. Vas a tener que irte –

–¿Me estás dardo órdenes, _señorita_? –

–Sólo te tienes que ir, eso es todo –

Él la recorrió con la mirada –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres la cocinera? ¿La criada? ¿Sacas el estiércol de los establos? –

–Hago todo eso –

Él torció la boca –¿Y también calientas la cama de Forbes? –

La mano femenina fue un borrón en medio de la luz mortecina. Klaus la atrapó antes de que pudiera darle una bofetada y se la retorció detrás de ella, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas. Lo miró con unos ojos que se habían vuelto tan oscuros que casi eran negros.

–¿Qué pasa, _amor_? ¿Le atiné demasiado cerca? –

–¡No me puedes hablar de esa manera! No en los Estados Unidos, aquí no puedes. Nos importa un bledo los títulos estúpidos. Lo mismo que los príncipes que nunca han sudado para conseguir un salario, y los hombres que no saben serlo, ni aunque su vida dependa de ello –

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices –le dijo suavemente.

Casi pudo ver su lucha entre el desafío y la cautela. Y supo qué escogería antes que ella.

–¿O qué harás, príncipe todopoderoso? ¿Someterme a golpes de bastón? –

Tal vez fue por su tono irrespetuoso, o por las palabras insultantes, o por la mención de un castigo tan antiguo.

O tal vez por haberlo desestimado tan rápido como hombre. Una desestimación hecha por una mujer que no sabía nada acerca de ser mujer.

¿Por qué iba a hacer eso –gruñó –cuando hay cosas mucho más interesantes para hacer con una mujer? –

La jaló en sus brazos y la besó. Besó esa boca enojada y resentida.

Ella luchó contra él con uñas y dientes, y con un intento de darle un rodillazo. Luchó duro, pero Klaus le enroscó las manos en el pelo, llevándole hacia atrás la cabeza y la besó de nuevo, más duro esta vez, separándole los labios con los suyos para que ella no tuviera más remedio que aceptar el empuje veloz de su lengua.

Ella subió las manos entre sus cuerpos, golpeándole las palmas contra los hombros, y los pulgares tratando de escarbarle los ojos. Él intercambió su peso y la empujó contra la división del establo, y continuó besándola.

Ella sabía a calor, a rabia, y a la tierra que había cabalgado. E, increíblemente, a las flores silvestres que nacían en suelo estéril después de una lluvia de verano.

Sí, olía a ellas. No a caballo, como había esperado, o a cuero, sino a flores. Dulce. Excitante. Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, también tierna e inocente.

Incluso luchando contra él se sentía suave en sus brazos, increíblemente suave.

Su boca y su piel eran como la seda. La sensación de sus senos contra su pecho. Del vientre contra su...

Con una mano recorrió todo el largo de su espalda. Acariciándola como lo haría con una yegua asustada de la posesión de un semental. La atrajo hacia sí, suavizando la presión de su boca sobre la de ella.

Y oyó el gemido ahogado de su entrega.

Se elevó hacia él, deslizándole las manos hasta su pecho –No –susurró, pero su boca, esa boca dulce, se estaba abriendo a la de él.

–_Bésame_ –le dijo Klaus densamente –Bésame, _amor_. Así. Sí. Justo así...–

La puerta del establo se abrió de golpe, y la mujer se puso rígida en sus brazos.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? –

Era el capataz. Klaus trató de llevarla más hacia las sombras, pero ella negó con la cabeza, y emitió un gemido angustiado contra sus labios.

–No escuches –susurró Klaus –No respondas –

–¡Hey! –Se percibió un sonido débil de arrastre de botas, luego el capataz volvió a llamar –¿Quién está allí? –

Las manos de ella se estrellaron contra el pecho de Klaus –Déjame –susurró.

–Eso no es lo que querías hace un minuto –

–Sí lo quería. Por supuesto que sí... –

Klaus la volvió a besar. Su boca se suavizó y se aferró a la de él por un segundo, antes de que sus dientes afilados se hundieran en el labio inferior masculino.

La apartó de un empujón y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo y presionarlo contra su boca. Miró las gotas rojas que mancharon el fino lino blanco, y luego a ella.

–Tan imprudente con los hombres como con los caballos –dijo con frialdad –Un comportamiento peligroso para una mujer, _amor_ –

Los ojos de ella relumbraron –Tenías razón, dijiste que no había nada aquí que pudieras querer. Hazte un favor, Su Alteza. Vuelve a tu mundo –

–Con mucho gusto, tan pronto como me haya reunido con tu patrón –

–Eso no va a pasar –

–Lo que yo quiera que suceda, sucederá –dijo Klaus con dureza –Cuanto más pronto te metas eso en la cabeza, mejor –

Pensó que le iba a contestar, pero tal vez finalmente se había dado cuenta de que discutir con él no tenía sentido, porque en su lugar rebuscó una llave en su bolsillo y se la dio.

–Hay una ranchera estacionada en la parte trasera. Es vieja y no es muy llamativa, así que no te va a gustar mucho, pero te llevará hasta Dallas –

Klaus dejó caer la llave a sus pies.

–¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que necesitas, _señorita_? ¿O mejor aún, que te lo demuestre? –

–Está bien –gruñó capataz –El que esté ahí, mejor que se muestre –

Los ojos de la mujer le echaron una última mirada relumbrante, luego se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

–¡Alaric! –la oyó decir alegremente –¿Por qué no vamos a la oficina y vemos el catálogo que me mencionaste ayer? –

Su voz se desvaneció, pero la ira de Klaus no.

¿De verdad creía que se iba a meter el rabo entre las piernas e irse? Ahora haría falta un tornado en Texas para que se fuera.

Había venido aquí para encontrarse con Bill Forbes y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Se lo debía a su abuelo.

En cuanto a lo que le debía la mujer... Un músculo se le tensó en la mandíbula. Se ocuparía de ella, también.

No sabía cómo manejar un caballo, ni tampoco a un cliente potencial, si es que en realidad existía una yegua que valiera la pena comprar en este lugar desolado.

Y con toda seguridad no sabía cómo manejar a un hombre.

Tal vez a Forbes le gustaba ser su juguete, pero a Klaus no.

Era necesario que Forbes supiera lo que había sucedido hoy aquí. La incompetencia de la mujer. Su descortesía.

Sus provocativos juegos sexuales.

Klaus salió de la cuadra.

Si alguien iba a ser echado de este triste pedazo de tierra, seguro que no iba a ser él.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

12

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 3**

Al caer la tarde, las nubes que se cernieron sobre el horizonte la mayor parte del día, finalmente comenzaron a moverse.

En lo que a Klaus concernía, pues mejor. Se venían forjando, convirtiéndose en impresionantes nubes de tormenta, que ya que se acercaba. A menos que estuviera leyendo incorrectamente los signos, el calor sofocante que mantenía al valle en un puño de hierro estaba a punto de ser quebrado.

Abrió la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes con la esperanza de que entrara una brisa. No entró nada, pero el olor a lluvia sin dudas saturaba el aire.

Pero no venía lo suficientemente rápido.

La habitación era un rectángulo bajo y caliente. Un ventilador antiguo estaba posado sobre un aparador de roble, pero no había manera de sacar de él más que un aleteo. En circunstancias normales, habría estado afuera, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales.

Estaba como atrapado aquí, gracias a una promesa que tontamente le había hecho a su abuelo.

Al menos no había visto a la mujer. Había pasado por la puerta de entrada y subido directamente las escaleras hasta esta habitación, sin ver un alma. Por lo que sabía, estaba solo en la casa.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Bill Forbes?

Klaus miró con impaciencia su reloj. Las cinco y media. Si Forbes no llegaban pronto...

¿Y si no lo hacía, qué?

No importaba lo que sucediera, estaba atrapado aquí hasta mañana, cuando la agencia de alquiler reemplazara el vehículo.

Tal vez no había actuado con inteligencia al ignorar la llave del coche que la mujer le había arrojado en el establo. Tal vez debería ir y buscarla.

O tal vez debería buscarla a ella.

Klaus soltó un bufido. Tampoco haría eso. Esperaría pacientemente, volvería a casa y le diría a su abuelo que Forbes había estado demasiado avergonzado como para aparecer y reconocer que no había yegua a la venta.

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos y un rayo crepitó en el cielo casi negro. La tormenta se acercaba rápidamente ahora, convirtiendo el día en noche.

Era difícil creer que ayer, aproximadamente a esta hora, había estado en Manhattan, tomando algo con sus dos viejos amigos, Marcel y Stefan. Bebidas, algunas risas... y luego la cena.

El vientre de Klaus gruñó.

No había comido nada desde la mañana temprano. Parecía que en _Los Viajeros_ la palabra hospitalidad tenía un significado completamente diferente. Primero, había que estar endemoniadamente cerca de atropellar a un hombre, luego no había que presentarse a la cita y, si ninguna de estas cosas daba resultado para deshacerse de un invitado aparentemente no deseado, había que probar con matarlo de hambre.

Klaus se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada su reflejo en el antiguo espejo manchado que estaba sobre la cómoda.

La posibilidad de que aquella llave siguiera tirada en el suelo del establo se volvía cada vez más atractiva. ¿Por qué, cuando había sido reducido a esto, se sentía obligado a estar aquí? ¡Demonios! Él había cumplido su promesa de venir a esta... esta base extraterrestre.

Era Bill Forbes el que no había cumplido.

¿Sería razón suficiente para decepcionar a Michael? Klaus suspiró ante la respuesta obvia y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

Tenía que calmarse, de lo contrario, para cuando Forbes se dignara a aparecer, suponiendo que eso ocurriera, haría o diría algo imprudente. Y no quería eso.

¿A quién quería engañar? Quería hacer exactamente eso, y más precisamente, quería decirle a Forbes lo tonto que era al llevar al rancho directamente a la ruina, contratando a una mujer que se vestía como hombre, y que tenía el mal genio de un hombre...

Y que, a pesar de todo eso, podía volverse ardiente y femenina.

¿Habría sido una actuación la forma en que había respondido cuando la había besado? Ella había dado a entender que sí, pero Klaus no era ningún tonto.

Las mujeres podían hacer actuaciones dignas de galardones en apenas un instante.

Podían llorar, si creían que las lágrimas conseguirían lo que querían. O sonreír, si esa era la mejor opción. Podían fingir que les agradaba lo que a uno le agradaba, o que no les importaba nada excepto uno mismo. Que no les interesaba ni su título, ni su riqueza, ni su poder...

¡Vaya que sí! Él sabía todo eso y más. Un hombre no podía llegar a los treinta y dos años, ni tener la riqueza en la que él había nacido, más la que había acumulado por la expansión del imperio Mikaelson, sin haberse encontrado con su cuota de mujeres expertas en conspirar, planificar y mentir.

Sonrió levemente.

Lo único sobre lo que no podían mentir era sobre el sexo.

Y no es que de vez en cuando no lo intentaran.

–Ohhh Klaus –había suspirado una la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

Los gemidos, los susurros, todo sonaba bien, pero había estado fingiendo, y él se había dado cuenta al instante.

Los ojos de una mujer se nublaban de deseo cuando lo que sentía era real. Su pulso aumentaba con el ritmo pesado de su sangre. Temblaba como un sauce en los brazos de su amante.

Aquella mujer había estado fingiendo, pero eso no lo había enfurecido, sino que se había sentido desafiado.

Lenta y deliberadamente, se había dispuesto para transformar aquel esmerado «ohhh» en un gemido de verdadera pasión, y lo había logrado.

Por supuesto que sí.

Él sabía cuáles eran las partes sensibles de la carne femenina que rogaban ser tocada por un hombre, qué lugares ocultos se calentaban bajo los labios masculinos.

Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que la mujer que había besado un par de horas atrás, no había estado actuando. Le gustara o no, ella había estado tan excitada por el beso como él.

Klaus frunció el ceño.

Como ahora.

_¡Dios_, verdaderamente estaba desesperado! Necesitaba un trago, una cena, ¡estar de vuelta en el mundo real! Que el recuerdo de una mujer, que no había hecho más que provocarlo, tuviera semejante efecto sobre él, era ridículo.

Tal vez se había apresurado demasiado al mandar de vuelta a Camille. Una hora con ella en la cama antigua de este cuarto y...

¿Y qué?

¿A quién quería engañar?

Una hora con Camille, o con cualquiera de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, no haría que dejara de desear a la mujer del establo. Desear tenerla en sus brazos, con la boca abriéndose al empuje de su lengua, y los pechos desnudos y calientes contra su torso. Había sentido algo en la sensación de su piel, en la conmoción de su entrega...

¡Demonios!

Bill Forbes podía tomar esta excusa de rancho y su cita olvidada e irse a la porra con ellos. Una cosa era haber venido por respeto a Michael, y otra muy distinta era hacer el ridículo.

Klaus se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con el parco capataz a punto de golpear.

–Está aquí, señor –

–Pero no por mucho tiempo –dijo Klaus rotundamente –La espera se terminó –

–Eso es lo que vengo a decirle. No tiene que esperar más –

–Obviamente que no. Hace un rato, la mujer que trabaja aquí... –

–Ninguna mujer trabaja aquí –

Por alguna razón, la confirmación de lo que Klaus ya había imaginado lo enojó aún más.

–Su jefa, entonces –le espetó, –me dio la llave de un auto viejo que, según me dijo, está estacionado detrás del establo, pero yo no... – ¿Por qué estaba dando explicaciones? –Quiero la llave ahora –

–Usted acaba de decir... –

–Sé lo que dije –gruñó Klaus –Seguramente tiene una de repuesto. La quiero –

–Vine a decirle lo que se me dijo que le dijera. Puede bajar a la oficina del Sr. Forbes ahora –

–¿Quiere decir que él finalmente está aquí? –

Pero estaba hablando sólo, porque el capataz ya estaba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo.

Estuvo casi tentado de ir tras el hombre, agarrarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared... lo cual sólo demostraría cuán fuera de control había dejado que lleguen las cosas.

En cambio, respiró profundamente en busca de serenidad.

¿Cómo decía ese dicho estadounidense de matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Podría ver a Forbes y luego exigir la maldita llave del maldito coche, y decirle adiós a este maldito lugar.

Apenas podía esperar.

La oficina estaba escondida detrás de lo que Klaus asumió sería conocido como el salón principal de una casa de una antigüedad como esta. Era una habitación grande, amoblada en madera de roble y cuero, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los grabados y fotografías enmarcados y colgados en las paredes.

Caballos. Potros. Corrales, graneros y establos. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que las fotos eran del rancho, del que debió haber sido una vez. Hermoso, cuidado y próspero.

Forbes había mentido sobre la yegua que afirmaba tener a la venta. De alguna manera había dejado caer este lugar en ruinas. Pero alguna lo había dirigido correctamente y entendía lo que significaba ser un jinete.

–Deprimente ver como todo se fue, ¿verdad? Una especie de crónica triste de lo que solía ser y de lo que podría haber sido... bueno, usted me entiende –

Klaus se dio vuelta. En la puerta había un hombre con la boca curvada en una sonrisa que sólo podía ser calificada como nerviosa.

Hacía bien en estarlo, pensó Klaus fríamente, analizando la figura de su anfitrión.

Bill Forbes no era en absoluto como había esperado.

Había imaginado un hombre alto, delgado y de rostro endurecido por el clima, con un traje oscuro, corbata y botas lustradas, incluso tal vez un sombrero Stetson.

Obviamente, pensó con ironía, había visto demasiados western de Hollywood por televisión, durante sus días en Yale.

Forbes era de estatura pequeña y con forma de pera, vestido con un traje gris claro y zapatos lustrados. Su cabello estaba arreglado de una forma tan elaborada que no hacía más que enfatizar su calvicie. Su rostro estaba rojizo y empapado de sudor.

A Klaus le disgustó lo que vio.

Y de inmediato pensó en la obscenidad de la jinete pelinegra calentando la cama del hombre.

Todo dentro de él se tensó, a tal punto que cuando Forbes le tendió la mano, sólo pudo mirarla. La sonrisa cautelosa del hombre se hundió y Klaus, respirando hondo, se obligó a aceptar la mano tendida, que era tan suave y húmeda como había sabido que sería.

–Es un placer conocerlo, Su Majestad –

–Por favor –dijo Klaus sonriendo apenas –No soy majestad de nadie –

Retiró la mano y contuvo el deseo de refregarla en sus jeans. Había llegado hasta aquí, llevaría a cabo la reunión, pero maldito si sería cortés. Nadie lo había sido con él.

Lo mejor que podía ofrecer, en honor al nombre de su abuelo, era ser directo.

–Señor Forbes... –

–Por favor. Antes de empezar, quiero pedirle disculpas, Su...Su Alteza. ¿Es correcto? ¿Me refiero, así debo dirigirme a usted? –

–Sólo llámame Mikaelson –

–Siento el retraso, señor Mikaelson –

–Sí, yo también, se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos hace horas –

–Lo sé. Es sólo que... ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para beber, Príncipe? –

–El nombre es Mikaelson –

–Lo siento. Por supuesto. No estoy acostumbrado a tener reuniones con... –Bien pues, entonces. ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Algo de comer, tal vez? –

Klaus había perdido el apetito.

–Nada, gracias. Vayamos al grano, Sr. Forbes. Es por eso que estoy aquí –

La frente de Forbes adquirió más brillo –Veo que está enojado, Su Señoría –

Klaus pensó en corregirlo de nuevo, pero cambió de opinión. Tenía muy poca paciencia con los tontos y los farsantes, y por lo que había observado hasta ahora, Forbes era ambas cosas. El hombre podía hasta hacer una genuflexión, pero en lo que a él respetaba, le importaba un carajo.

–Discúlpeme señor. Siento no haber estado aquí cuando llegó –

–Yo también –

–Le aseguro que fue inevitable. No estoy más feliz que usted al respecto –

Forbes no estaba de rodillas, pero estaba seguro de que estaba temblando en sus zapatos. Klaus dio un suspiro silencioso, contó hasta diez y luego forzó lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa convincente.

–Esas cosas pasan –dijo –Como hombre de negocios, como ranchero, lo entiendo. Así que... – Se aclaró la garganta –Entonces, vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿sí? Es un placer conocerlo, señor Forbes. Mi abuelo le envía un cordial saludo –

–Gracias, Su Alteza. Pero... tengo que decirle que yo no soy Bill Forbes –

El intento de sonrisa de Klaus falló –¿Entonces quién es usted? –

–Mi nombre es Rudy Hopkins, y soy abogado –

Hasta aquí llegaba el nuevo comienzo.

–Señor Hopkins –dijo Klaus bruscamente –esto es una pérdida de tiempo. He venido hasta aquí para encontrarme con Bill Forbes. ¿Dónde está? –

–Se lo explicaré todo, señor, si tiene paciencia –

–Estoy cansado de tener paciencia. ¿Dónde está Forbes? ¿Y dónde está la yegua? –

El rostro del abogado mostró confusión –¿Qué yegua, Su Excelencia? –

–El modelo de carne de caballo, del que no existe parangón, que vine a comprar –

–Pero... no hay una yegua, señor –

–¿No dije justamente eso? –dijo Klaus. _Dios_, ahora estaba participando de una mala comedia –Déjeme aclarar las cosas, Hopkins. Mi abuelo me dijo que había hecho un trato para comprar una yegua. Usted y yo sabemos que no hay ninguna yegua, así que, o él ha cometido un error, o su cliente ha tergiversado la situación –los ojos de Klaus se estrecharon –Y debo decirle que mi abuelo no tiene la costumbre de cometer errores –

Hopkins tragó audiblemente –No sé cómo explicarlo, señor, pero tiene razón, no hay yegua –La nuez de Adán subía y bajaba mientras tragaba una vez y otra vez –Pero está todo el resto. La tierra. La edificación. Sé que las cosas están un poco en mal estado, pero... –

Y, con esas palabras, todo comenzó a encajar.

Michael había sido engañado.

Forbes no tenía intenciones de venderle una yegua que infundiera en el linaje de los Mikaelson nueva inteligencia, belleza y corazón, sino que esperaba deshacerse de una propiedad en ruinas, encajándosela a un viejo amigo.

Klaus luchó por mantener la calma cuando lo que quería hacer era cruzar la habitación, coger al abogado por el cuello y sacudirlo.

–Usted y Forbes están insultando a mí y a mi abuelo –dijo entre dientes –¿De verdad cree que vendría aquí para ver una yegua y, en su lugar, estaría de acuerdo en comprar esta... esta desmadejada esquina del purgatorio? –

–Por favor, Su Señoría. Le ruego que se serene –

–Estoy sereno –rugió –¡Estoy perfectamente sereno! ¡Ahora traiga a Bill Forbes hasta aquí para poder decirle lo que pienso de él en la cara! –

–Me temo que eso es imposible –

Klaus empuñó las manos. Era eso, o las estampaba contra el vientre blando del hombre que tenía enfrente.

–Entonces siga usted con esta discusión –gruñó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–¡Príncipe Klaus! No lo entiendo. Bill Forbes está muerto –

Klaus se volvió y miró a Rudy Hopkins –No puede estar muerto. Mi abuelo habló con él la semana pasada, cuando acordó la cita –

–Usted debe estar en un error. Bill falleció hace casi seis meses –

–No hay error, Hopkins. Yo estaba con mi abuelo cuando hizo la llamada –

Klaus tenía un excelente dominio del idioma inglés. Sin embargo, algunos modismos se le escapaban. Uno de ellos era la frase «sudando la gota gorda», que nunca había entendido hasta ahora, viendo cómo esas grandes gotas de sudor salían de la frente de Hopkins.

–Yo, ah..., ¿sabe la fecha exacta de ese llamado, señor? –

Era una pregunta fácil de responder. Klaus se reunió con Michael el lunes. Fue una visita de cortesía para mantenerlo al tanto de la Corporación Mikaelson y sus acciones.

–El lunes pasado, por la tarde. Por aquí debe haber sido de mañana –

El abogado tragó saliva –Esa llamada fue entre su abuelo y yo, señor –

–¿Usted habló con Michael? –

–Sí, señor –

Los ojos de Klaus se achicaron –¿Está sugiriendo que mi abuelo me envió hasta aquí, a sabiendas de que Forbes estaba muerto? ¿Qué me mintió? –

–No –dijo Hopkins rápidamente –Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo. Yo... sospecho que... que omitió un par de hechos –

–Una forma educada de decir que sí, que mi abuelo me mintió –dijo Klaus, en ese tono bajo que muchos habían aprendido a temer.

–Señor, por favor, entienda, sólo estoy representando a mi cliente. En cuanto a mi conversación con su abuelo... –Hopkins tragó –Dijo que era hora de poner en práctica el plan que él y mi cliente habían acordado hacía un año –

–¿Qué plan? –

Hopkins se retorció las manos –Yo había asumido... que... que su abuelo y usted lo habían discutido. Que usted sabía... –

–¡Maldición, dígalo! ¿Qué plan? –

–Bueno, bueno, hace un año, Bill y su abuelo hablaron... acerca de _Los Viajeros_ y... –

–Y –gruñó Klaus –su cliente vio la oportunidad de aprovecharse de una vieja amistad –

–¡No, señor! Eso no fue lo que sucedió –

Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula de Klaus. Los detalles no le importaban. Forbes había estado desesperado por dinero y se había traído entre manos un plan diseñado para estafar a un viejo amigo. Muerto o no, el hombre era un mentiroso, un estafador hijo de puta.

Pero aún así, ¿por qué había mentido Michael acerca de la yegua? ¿Y acerca de Forbes? Si su abuelo sabía que no había caballo, y que Forbes estaba muerto...

Klaus pondría las manos en el fuego por Michael. Y enterarse de que esa confianza podía estar fuera de lugar...

¿Estaría Michael volviéndose senil?

Era un pensamiento terrible, pero una explicación probable. Ya sea que Michael le hubiera mentido, o que su mente estuviera deteriorada, ninguna de las dos explicaciones era buena.

Klaus respiró fuerte.

–Señor Hopkins. Ha habido... una cierta confusión en este punto. Puedo ver que esto no tiene nada que ver con usted –

Hopkins hizo un gesto de alivio –Gracias, señor –

–Es evidente que este asunto está... terminado –la voz de Klaus se tornó enérgica –Supongo que usted vino aquí en coche. Le agradecería si me llevara a la ciudad. No tengo vehículo. Es una historia larga y no muy interesante, pero... –

–No hay nada terminado, Su Alteza –dijo Hopkins rápidamente.

Klaus se puso rígido –Le aseguro –dijo con frialdad–Que...

–El acuerdo entre su abuelo y mi cliente...

–¡Maldita sea, hombre, no soy estúpido! Su cliente hizo lo que pudo para enredar a mi abuelo y al rancho Mikaelson en su lío financiero, pero le juro que eso no va a ocurrir –

La nuez de Adán de Hopkins bailó de nuevo –Eso ya ha ocurrido, señor. Su abuelo compró _Los Viajeros_ hace un año. El cambio de titularidad se llevaría a cabo tras la muerte de mi cliente –

Klaus se quedó atónito. ¿La Corporación Mikaelson era dueña de esta zona de desastre? ¡Maldita sea!

–La semana pasada, su abuelo llamó por teléfono para decir que estaba listo para ejecutar los términos de la venta. Que lo enviaría a usted para, uhh, para poner en práctica las cláusulas del contrato final –

–Déjeme ver el contrato –

El abogado sacó un gran pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y se enjugó la cara.

–Tal vez primero deberíamos hablar de la cláusula, señor, y luego... –

Una voz, femenina y cortante, atravesó la habitación.

–¡Maldición Rudy! ¡Para ya de actuar como una comadreja y consíguelo! –

Klaus se volvió y miró a la mujer en la puerta.

Era alta y delgada. Su pelo rubio como el sol estaba recogido en un nudo fuerte, unas perlas brillaban tímidamente en sus orejas y su garganta. Vestía una blusa de seda blanca, pantalón negro, chaqueta de cuero color caramelo y unas pulidas botas de montar negras. Parecía como si acabara de salir de una mansión de la ciudad de Manhattan, no un establo.

Y, sin embargo, ese había sido el último lugar donde la había visto.

Entrecerrando los ojos Klaus le dijo –Una buena reforma para una mujer que se gana la vida limpiando el estiércol de los establos –

La mirada que ella le envió bajó la temperatura de la habitación.

–Debiste hacer caso de mi consejo y salir de _Los Viajeros_, Señor Mikaelson –

–Y no disfrutar de la pequeña e interesante función que estoy a punto de presenciar –Klaus sonrió apenas –Yo no apostaría –

Ella rebuscó en su bolsillo y luego le tendió la misma llave que le había ofrecido antes.

–No es demasiado tarde –

–Créeme que lo que es –Otra leve y desagradable sonrisa curvó su boca –Las cosas están comenzando a ponerse interesantes –

–Interesantes –dijo ella, y soltó una risa entrecortada.

Le recordó cómo se había reído cuando casi lo había atropellado.

–No me parece que reírse sea la respuesta adecuada –dijo, a modo de advertencia.

–Créeme, cualquier otra respuesta está fuera de discusión

–Prueba una disculpa en su lugar –Dio un paso hacia ella –Todavía me debes una –

Eso la hizo reír de nuevo e hizo que su presión arterial se elevara. Estaba en medio de un juego del que no sabía las reglas, ni quién era su oponente, ni cuál era el premio por el que jugaba.

La única certeza que tenía era que la mujer estaba metida en este asunto hasta los codos.

–Tienes un minuto para explicarme –dijo, moviéndose lentamente hacia ella –Tú o Hopkins. Me importa un bledo quien me cuenta de qué se trata todo esto. Un minuto. Luego me iré –

–¿Alguien te ha dicho lo asno presumido que eres?

_Dios_, podía sentir la ira creciendo dentro de él –Te lo advierto, _amor_, ten cuidado de cómo me hablas –

–Los días de la realeza se acabaron, señor Mikaelson. Jugar al emperador no te llevará a ninguna parte. No aquí. Este es mi país, mi tierra, mi... –

Fue como si ella hubiera activado algún interruptor oculto. No le importó nada más, excepto lo relacionado con su inagotable insolencia, y Klaus sabía exactamente cómo ponerle fin.

La tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Horas atrás, había luchado contra él, y luego se había entregado a su beso.

Esta vez no.

No sólo luchó, sino que se defendió como un gato salvaje. Trató de morderlo, de darle un rodillazo, y apartarlo a empujones.

Klaus no permitió que nada de eso sucediera.

Utilizó su ira, su altura, y la fuerza de sus músculos para llevarla contra la pared. Luego usó sus manos para maniatar las de ella e inutilizarlas a sus costados.

Escuchó vagamente al abogado decir su nombre, pero no le hizo caso, ignoró todo en su necesidad de vengarse. De ganar. De hacerle saber, sin que cupiera la menor duda, que no podía reírse de él, o mirarlo como si fuera una criatura digna de su desprecio.

Incluso en la fiebre que se apoderó de él, Klaus tuvo que admitir que había algo más.

Era su sabor. Salvaje. Melado. Apasionado.

El calor que se levantaba de su piel de seda.

La textura de su boca a medida que él la invadía.

Mientras ella luchaba, obligada a aceptar el beso, la parte del cerebro de Klaus que aún se aferraba a la civilidad, le preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Nunca había forzado la conformidad sexual de una mujer en su vida.

Pero quería eso de ella.

No, no la conformidad. ¡Demonios, nunca la conformidad!

Quería oírla suspirar de deseo. Que se derritiera bajo el toque de sus manos. Que le devolviera los besos y pidiera más.

Su boca se suavizó sobre la de ella y sus manos aflojaron el agarre sobre sus muñecas. Le susurró palabras en español, palabras que un hombre suele usar para decirle a su amante que iba a mostrarle que la consumación estaría más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado...

La mujer contuvo el aliento, se volvió cálida y se hizo más flexible en sus brazos.

Él sintió el cambio. El abultamiento delicado de sus senos contra su pecho, y el movimiento casi imperceptible de sus caderas hacia la suya, le decía que se estaba entregando. Que admitía que él estaba al mando, no ella.

Podía dejarla ir ahora...

A menos que la siguiera besando hasta que le rogara que no se detuviera. Hasta que lo que había empezado hacía horas terminara con las manos bajo su falda y las bragas corridas a un lado para poder entrar en ella. Empujando profundamente entre sus muslos, ansiosamente separados mientras lo instaba a tomarla, a poseerla, una y otra y otra vez...

Ella gritó. Retorció las manos para liberarse, o tal vez él la dejó ir. Como fuera, Klaus se retiró hacia atrás, y ella se tambaleó, abriendo los ojos de golpe, oscuros y ardientes de odio.

O de algo que le hicieron desear alcanzarla de nuevo.

Se estremeció.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Lo estaba ella? Todo lo que sabía era que cuanto antes se fuera de este lugar, mejor.

La mujer estaba temblando. Al abogado se le saltaban los ojos. Klaus se obligó a hablar con calma, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Ahora –dijo –tal vez podamos llegar a la verdad

–La verdad – dijo ella –Es que eres un hijo de... –

–Caroline –El abogado se recompuso y se ubicó rápidamente entre ellos –te sugiero que no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte –

–Excelente consejo, _amor_ –

–Tengo un consejo para ti, señor Mikaelson –dijo ella en voz baja –¡Lárgate de mi casa! –

–¿Tu casa? ¿Hay algo que no he comprendido? –Klaus miró a Hopkins y sonrió maliciosamente –¿Su cliente dejó el opulento _Rancho Los Viajeros_ a...? ¿Cómo llamó a la señora? ¿Caroline? –Se cruzó de brazos –¿Caroline qué? ¿La criada? ¿La cocinera? ¿La chica de los establos? A mi entender, y quizá me equivoco, soy dueño de este lugar ahora –Su voz se endureció –De todo, desde los pastos secos hasta los establos en ruina. ¿No es así, Hopkins? –

El abogado lo miró como si hubiera dado cualquier cosa por desaparecer, mientras recorría con un dedo tembloroso el interior del cuello de su camisa.

–Eso es correcto, señor. Aunque me temo... me temo que es un poco más complicado que eso –

–Más complicado –Klaus soltó un bufido –Mi abuelo fue engañado para comprar un rancho inútil, y yo fui engañado para venir aquí, ¿y usted me dice que aún hay más? ¿Está a punto de decirme que debo rescatar a una princesa en una torre vigilada por un dragón, en donde ella está encadenada? –

Hopkins hizo un sonido como de ahogo, y la mujer, Caroline, soltó una risa amarga.

–No te rías de mí otra vez –Klaus se volvió hacia ella con la cara blanca de furia –O te juro que te vas a arrepentir –

–¡Lo que lamento, –le espetó –es no haber dejado que _Bebé_ te atropellara! –

–¡Qué encantadora! –dijo Klaus con picardía –Espero que te mostraras más afectuosa con tu amante –

–¿Su am... –El abogado se puso pálido –Señor. Déjeme explicarle quién es Caroline, esta dama es...

–Ya me lo imagino. La única explicación que quiero ahora es en qué demonios consiste lo que usted llama «la cláusula» ¿Soy propietario de este rancho o no? –

–Bueno...

–Por supuesto que él es el dueño –dijo la mujer en tono burlón –Él es la Corporación Mikaelson, Rudy. Así me lo dijo –

Klaus la miró y entendió cuál era el problema. Michael había comprado este lugar inútil. Ahora Forbes estaba muerto, y su amante, su querida, o como quisiera uno llamarla, estaba furiosa. Ella había esperado heredar la propiedad.

Perra codiciosa.

Hasta hace un momento, habría felizmente resuelto el problema donando _El Rancho Viajeros_ a la caridad. Ahora, sabía que lucharía contra esta mujer burlona hasta el fin y lo conservaría, y luego lo daría a la caridad.

–Y tú lo quieres para ti –le dijo suavemente –Es eso ¿verdad? Esa es la llamada «cláusula» –

–El rancho me pertenece –dijo, irguiéndose –¡En lo que respecta a la justicia, en lo que respecta a lo legal, en lo que respecta a... a lo que es humano y decente, es mío! –

–Por supuesto que lo es, _amor_ –la voz de Klaus era sedosa –Piensa en todo lo que has tenido que hacer para ganártelo –

El rostro femenino enrojeció –¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! –

–Te puedo asegurar que sí. Sé los sacrificios que has tenido que hacer al acostarte con un viejo y hacer su voluntad en la cama –

–¡Tú... tú... asqueroso hijo de puta! Voy a aprovecharme de la cláusula de ese condenado contrato en los tribunales y te ganaré –

–¿Tienes un millón de dólares? Porque eso es justamente lo que te costará enfrentarte a mí y a mis abogados en un tribunal –

La mujer le lanzó una mirada relumbrante –Eres más que un presimido, Señor Mikaelson, ¡también eres un idiota! –

Klaus se adelantó un paso. El abogado se interpuso rápidamente entre él y la mujer.

–Caroline. Príncipe Klaus. Mi cliente ha muerto, pero estoy moralmente obligado a seguir representándolo –

La repentina demostración de carácter de Hopkins fue una sorpresa, pero tenía razón. Había un asunto legal que resolver aquí, y Klaus no permitiría que su ira contra el jinete se interpusiera en el camino.

–Bien –dijo con frialdad –Entonces, vamos al meollo del asunto... ¿O es que acabamos de llegar a él? ¿Me hizo recorrer toda esta distancia para alertarme de que esta mujer va a tratar de convencer a un tribunal de que la venta del rancho es improcedente? ¿Que debería haberlo heredado ella? Porque si ese es el caso, debo decirle que sospecho que no tiene ningún fundamento legal –

–Estoy de acuerdo, señor. Y ese no es el problema

–¿Entonces, cuál es? –_Dios_, estaba cansado. Quería una comida, una ducha y una noche de sueño, pero sospechaba que era algo que no conseguiría en el corto plazo.

–Díselo Rudy –dijo la mujer.

Klaus la miró. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero el odio hacia él brillaba en sus ojos.

De repente ya no se sintió tan agotado.

Pensó en cómo podía cambiar esa mirada tomándola en sus brazos otra vez y besándola hasta volverla sumisa. ¿Cómo respondería a él? ¿Cómo sería que le rogara que le hiciera el amor?

Maldita sea, pensó, y se dirigió a la ventana, miró hacia la noche oscura, mientras el viento sacudía los árboles y la lluvia golpeaba el techo. No tenía adónde ir hasta la mañana o, mejor dicho, no tenía forma de salir de este lugar hasta entonces.

Tenía que calmarse.

Respiró profundamente, y luego se volvió hacia el abogado.

–Por una vez, ella está en lo cierto, Hopkins. Dime el resto. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraré divertido

El abogado sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se enjugó la cara.

–En primer lugar, usted debe entender, señor, que el rancho no siempre estuvo en las condiciones que está hoy en día –

Klaus echó un vistazo a las fotos en la pared –¿Y qué con eso? Me da lo mismo, por mí podría haber sido el mejor rancho de todo Texas –

–Lo fue –dijo la mujer desafiante.

–Muy bien. Era el paraíso. Sólo siga –

–Un orden real, Rudy. Debes obedecer –

Klaus la miró fijamente –Ten cuidado, _amor_ –dijo en voz baja.

–Sí, Caroline, por favor. Estás empeorando las cosas –

–Tú eres el que empeoró las cosas –le espetó –Si hubieras hecho lo que te pedí y simplemente hubieras ignorado todo esto... –

Klaus dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. ¡Basta de tratar de estar calmado!

–¡Maldita sea! –rugió –¡Basta! Dígame lo que me está ocultando de ese contrato, Hopkins. ¡Dígamelo o haré que nunca más ejerza su profesión! –

Rudy Hopkins tomó un maletín de una silla y sacó de él una gruesa carpeta.

–Sólo tenga en cuenta, señor, que le dije a Bill que esto era una locura –

–¡Locura! –La mujer dio una débil carcajada –¿Y qué hay de inmoral? ¿De falta de ética? ¿Y de que parece sacado de un melodrama barato? –

–Cuando ambos se cansen de esta conversación –dijo Klaus fríamente –Tal vez usted tenga a bien explicarme de qué demonios están hablando –

El abogado abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. La mujer le lanzó una mirada, luego alzó la barbilla. Se veía hermosa, orgullosa e intocable.

–Rudy es un cobarde, así que lo haré yo, y entonces todos podremos reírnos a carcajadas. Para empezar... odio decepcionarte, señor Mikaelson, pero Bill no era mi amante, –hizo una pausa –Era mi padre–

–¿Eres la hija de Forbes? –

–Su hija adoptiva. Mi nombre original es Petrova. Y nunca hubo afecto entre Bill y yo –

–Caroline –dijo Hopkins cansadamente –eso es historia antigua –

–Por una vez tienes razón, Rudy, pero nuestro estimado visitante quiere respuestas. Bueno, se las estoy dando. Mi madre está muerta, lo mismo que Bill. No me imaginé que él pudiera faltar, sobre todo ahora que me veo arrastrada en medio de este... lío –Su sonrisa fue amarga –Perdón, todo esto es mucho menos interesante siendo yo la protagonista de un pequeño y sórdido drama, Su Imponencia, pero así es como son las cosas –

–Vamos a ver si entiendo –dijo Klaus, con el tono de un hombre que justamente había visto conejos sacados de sombreros y sabía de sobra que los trucos de los prestidigitadores no era magia –Bill Forbes se entera de que se está muriendo. No tiene esposa, pero tiene una hija. Ella es fría e insensible y él no tiene ningún deseo de dejarle a ella la tierra que ama.

–Suena bien. Y has acertado en casi todo, a excepción de que la tierra era en realidad de mi madre. Y ella la amaba –

–¿Sí? –Klaus se cruzó de brazos –No nací ayer, _amor_. No ser mencionada en el testamento de papito debe ser difícil de aceptar –

–Pero estoy mencionada. Ese es el problema –

–¿Te dejó algo, entonces? Bien por ti, pero no veo la forma en que eso me involucra, o por qué he tenido que venir de tan lejos para ver una obra teatral tan mal escrita –

¿Estaba equivocado o algo de la confianza de ella pareció disminuir?

–Hay una estipulación en el contrato, de la cual no supe nada hasta que murió Bill y se leyó el testamento. Es lo que Rudy llama «la cláusula» –

–_Dios_, lo dices como si la palabra te quemara la boca. ¿Me lo vas a explicar, o tengo que sacudirte? –

–Desaconsejaría algo tan estúpido, señor Mikaelson –

La actitud dura estaba de vuelta. La forma en que lo dijo fue una declaración de desafío. Su título honorífico chirriaba por obsoleto en medio de este siglo, pero ella deliberadamente lo transformaba en un insulto.

Pues bien, él no mordería el anzuelo. Quería saber la verdad y tenía la sensación de que era peor de lo que imaginaba, que había más que un hombre estafando a otro por un montón de dinero.

–Explica, entonces –dijo ásperamente.

Caroline se tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua.

–Todo lo que has oído es verdad. Mi padre le ofreció este rancho a tu abuelo, y tu abuelo acordó comprarlo, pero... –

–¿Pero...? –

–Pero –dijo, y su voz de repente bajó su tono –tu abuelo... tu abuelo quería comprar algo más. Y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en vendérselo –

Se quedó en silencio cuando un trueno rugió sobre la casa. Una esencia de aire puro y anticipación flotaba en el aire. Un rayo de luz dentada chisporroteó afuera de la ventana, seguido inmediatamente del trueno, dándole a la escena un aire de melodrama.

Y, sin embargo, pensó Klaus, no se trataba de un melodrama. Lo que se estaba desplegando aquí era real.

Una vez, navegando en kayak por un río salvaje, su embarcación, durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, había quedado en equilibrio sobre el borde de un rápido clase IV. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia abajo y ver un torbellino que se sabía había cobrado muchas vidas. Su corazón se había paralizado mientras pendía sobre aquello, atrapado en algún lugar entre la euforia y el terror.

Así era como se sentía ahora, mirando a Caroline Forbes, esperando a que terminara de decirle lo que había venido a enterarse desde tan lejos.

–¿Y? –preguntó suavemente –¿Qué es ese «algo más» que tu padre accedió vender a mi abuelo? –

Pareció que pasaba una eternidad. Luego, Caroline se estremeció y levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los suyos.

–Yo –

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LNP XX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

24

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La expresión de horror en el apuesto rostro de Klaus Mikaelson fue exactamente lo que Caroline había esperado.

Recordó sentirse así de horrorizada la primera vez que Rudy le habló de lo que él llamaba «la cláusula»...–

–Es una broma –había insistido ella –No tiene fuerza legal. Una cláusula como esa no tiene ningún sentido –

–No es así de simple –le había dicho Rudy con cuidado –Los contratos matrimoniales –explicó –a veces son legales y de cumplimiento obligatorio. Todavía se usan en algunas partes del mundo, especialmente entre las familias aristocráticas.

Caroline había resoplado con desdén.

–Tengo noticias para usted. En Estados Unidos no vendemos seres humanos –

–Nadie está vendiendo un ser humano. Le reitero, es...

–Un contrato matrimonial. Sigue siendo ilegal. Dile eso al Príncipe Michael. ¡Y si insiste, dígale dónde se puede meter esa cláusula! –

–Lea el contrato antes de tomar una decisión, ¿sí? Se insta a los Mikaelson a restaurar la tierra y utilizarla a perpetuidad para la ganadería. De lo contrario, el banco trabará embargo y sabes lo que eso significa –

Lo sabía muy bien. Un urbanizador local codiciaba todos aquellos acres, deseoso de convertirlos en una zona de viviendas baratas sin alma.

Era para pensarlo. Perder las tierras de su madre era muy malo. Perderlas a manos de un urbanizador era peor. Pero casarse con un extraño...

–¿Cómo pudo redactar usted semejante documento? –había exigido saber.

Rudy admitió que no lo había hecho él, sino que los abogados del príncipe Michael habían hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo legal. Él no había hecho nada, pero, según sus palabras, sí le había dado los últimos retoques.

Todavía se estaba quejando cuando él había dejado caer el siguiente «parte de prensa».

El nieto de Michael, el príncipe que había permitido que su abuelo le comprara una novia, estaba en camino para terminar con los preparativos.

–¡No va a terminar nada!

–El contrato existe, Caroline. Me temo que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer –

–Usted puede cambiarlo. Indague. Encuentre precedentes que podamos utilizar para anularlo. Yo haré lo mismo. ¡Maldita sea, estuve un año en la facultad de derecho! Sé que un contrato escrito no puede ser quebrantado. ¿Acaso no sabía eso usted, también? –

–Lea el contrato –le repitió Rudy cansadamente.

Entonces lo había leído. Y cuanto más leía, más se había percatado de cuán inteligentemente los abogados de los Mikaelson habían usado el lenguaje legal y no legal.

El contrato parecía irrecusable.

Había enviado una carta al Príncipe Michael, exigiendo que se olvidara de la cláusula, pero no había recibido respuesta. Se había figurado que eso significaba que el príncipe español no sería disuadido de venir al rancho. ¿Por qué? ¿Era para asegurarse el cumplimiento de los términos del contrato? ¿Realmente creía que podía hacer eso? ¿Y sobre todo, por qué iba a estar dispuesto a casarse con una mujer que nunca había visto?

Lo única conclusión a la que había llegado era que Klaus Mikaelson debía ser el equivalente humano de un sapo.

Acuclillado. Rechoncho, y con baba cayendo constante de sus labios carnosos. Tan feo como para asustar a un chiquillo. O alto y flaco como un espantapájaros, con las orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Después de un par de días, había decidido que probablemente también tuviera verrugas.

Y entonces _Bebé_ y ella habían estado a unas pulgadas de atropellar a un extraño. Un alto, moreno, de ojos ardientes y atractivo extraño...

El príncipe español. Y no tenía idea de quién era ella, o la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí. De verdad pensaba que había venido a buscar una yegua.

En realidad, había venido a verla a ella, un animal de cría, según Bill.

¿Acaso no utilizaba siempre los mismos términos que utilizaban los jinetes cuando hablan de yeguas? Todo comenzó cuando cumplió dieciséis años. Ella tenía, le había dicho, buen linaje y buena fisonomía. Sería una buena esposa para alguien. En realidad lo que había querido decir es alguien con dinero, que pudiera infundir vida al rancho. Pero nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Un par de meses más tarde, Bill la había enviado al este, a un internado, y luego a la universidad. Había vuelto cuando su madre se enfermó, y luego de su muerte volvió al este... y regresó definitivamente cuando Bill se estaba muriendo. Un acto de decencia humana, algo que hizo porque le pareció que era lo correcto de hacer.

Ahora, allí estaba, mirando al semental con el que se suponía debía aparearse.

El hombre que la había comprado a Bill.

Hasta aquí llegaba la decencia humana.

Bueno, Klaus Mikaelson no la había comprado, ya que ni siquiera sabía sobre el acuerdo, pero como fuera, aún así era humillante.

Cuando, gracias a Alaric, se enteró de su identidad, había llamado a Rudy y le había exigido que viniera y se ocupara de manejar las cosas. Ella estaría a la espera y escuchando, y Rudy sería el que hablara.

Error.

Rudy había tomado la salida del cobarde. Primero se había andado de puntillas alrededor de la verdad y luego se había acobardado del todo, y le había dejado a ella el trabajo. Sería ella quien tendría que explicarle a Klaus Mikaelson por qué estaba aquí. Era horrible, degradante y...

Y, sólo había que mirar al hombre. Mirar a Su Imponencia. Su mandíbula estaba haciendo lo imposible por desafiar la gravedad.

Él estaba... ¿cuál era la palabra? Perplejo. A Caroline le dieron ganas de reír. Su Imponencia, el Príncipe de la perplejidad. Y aunque eso no emparejaba el puntaje, pues aún se sentía humillada, al menos él estaba completamente desconcertado.

¡Qué bueno! Bien merecido se lo tenía

Había hecho un buen trabajo esta tarde desconcertándola. Invadiendo su espacio, obligándola a una confrontación...

Besándola como si tuviera derecho, aunque probablemente así lo pensara. Era un príncipe, nacido en la riqueza y el poder y, bueno... se veía bien.

¿Por qué no ser honestos?

Klaus Mikaelson era atractivo.

Pelo rubio. Ojos grises. Mandíbula fuerte. Una pequeña marca en la nariz que no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo sexual.

Debió quebrarse en algún momento del pasado.

¿Un accidente de equitación? ¿O un accidente con una mujer? Era agradable pensar que alguna mujer le hubiera asestado al príncipe su mejor tiro.

El resto del hombre era atractivo, también. Longuilíneo. Menudo. Duro y musculoso. Cuando la había besado había sentido el poder masculino de su cuerpo. Su fuerza. Cuando la había besado...

Dios, cuando la había besado...

Caroline parpadeó. Klaus la estaba mirando con la intensidad que una serpiente de cascabel mira a un ratón de campo.

Le daba miedo, pero prefería morir a dejar que lo supiera. No sabía mucho de hombres, ¿por qué querría? Lo que había visto, observando a su madre ser postergada por Bill, había bastado. Pero sabía de sementales, y mostrar debilidad ante un semental era ponerse en peligro de muerte.

Así que se armó de valor para las preguntas inevitables del príncipe español y se recordó que ella no había tenido nada que ver con esto, y tenía que dejarlo bien en claro.

–Explícate –

Su voz era baja e imperativa. Caroline entrecerró los ojos. La última vez que alguien había usado ese tono con ella había sido en sexto grado y la señorita Start había exigido saber por qué le había dado un puñetazo a Ray Sulton en la nariz.

Porque pensó que podía salirse con la suya poniendo su mano en mi trasero, había contestado ella, y la señorita Start había intentado, sin éxito, no reírse.

Nadie reía ahora.

Caroline se irguió –¿Perdón? –

–Dije... –

–He oído lo que me dijiste. Sólo que no me gustó el tono –

Klaus se adelantó un paso. Ella se las arregló para mantenerse firme, aunque quizá fuera mejor doblar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mantenerle la mirada.

–Ha sido un día muy largo, _amor_ –dijo en voz baja Estoy cansado e irritable, no he comido nada desde la mañana, y no estoy de humor para tonterías –

–Lamento que encuentres insuficiente nuestra hospitalidad –dijo Caroline, mofándose fríamente de sus palabras –pero yo estoy igual de cansada e irritable, y, gracias a tu presencia, tampoco he comido. Enterarme de tu presencia echó a perder mi apetito

Se quedó sin aliento cuando las manos masculinas se cerraron sobre sus hombros.

–No pierdes el tiempo insultando –

–Tú no pierdes el tiempo en mostrar tu temperamento –

–Quiero respuestas –

–Y yo quiero dártelas. Tal vez, si cooperamos, ambos podamos conseguir lo que queremos –

Enojado como estaba, Klaus casi se rió. ¡_Dios_, qué difícil era todo esto! Ella tenía miedo, pues a pesar de su bravuconada, podía sentir el temblor en sus manos.

¿Tenía miedo de él?

No esperaba eso. Lo había enojado, sí. Enfurecido, era la palabra más precisa, pero no disfrutaba asustando a las mujeres, especialmente una con esos profundos ojos azules y esa boca tan dulce y tierna.

Y miren con qué rapidez había logrado ella distraer sus pensamientos de donde pertenecían, pensó con frialdad.

Algo estaba pasando aquí, una estafa, o alguna clase de timo, y él no iba a dejar que esta mujer, que seguramente era parte de él, lo distrajera.

–Esa es la primera cosa inteligente que has dicho, _señorita_ –Klaus levantó las manos de sus hombros –Por lo tanto, sigue. Explícate. Oh, lo siento –Una sonrisa que en realidad no lo era, le torció la boca –Lo que quise decir –dijo secamente –es, ¿serías tan amable de decirme qué quisiste decir con esa afirmación críptica? ¿De qué manera mi abuelo supuestamente «te compró»? –

Caroline decidió ignorar su sarcasmo. Ya era hora de terminar con esto.

–Como te dijo Rudy, tu abuelo y mi padre adoptivo firmaron un contrato. Michael le pagó a Bill la mitad del precio acordado –

Klaus la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados –¿Y la otra mitad cuándo debe pagarse? –

–Cuando la cláusula se haya cumplido –

–Esa palabra otra vez –

Caroline tragó. Hacía un momento estaba lista para explicar. Ahora... ¡Dios, ahora, sólo quería que la tragara la tierra!

–¿Y? Estoy esperando. ¿Cuál es la cláusula? –

–Es... es... La cláusula consiste en... –

Su lengua parecía pegada su paladar. ¿Cómo se le decía a un hombre que debía casarse con una?

–¿Ves Caroline? –La cara regordeta de Rudy Hopkins estaba roja –No es tan fácil después de todo

El abogado cruzó la sala hasta Klaus y le tendió la carpeta que había sacado del maletín. Un par de minutos fuera de la línea de fuego parecía haber restaurado su coraje.

–Léalo usted mismo, Su Alteza. Al final, es más fácil de esa manera –

Klaus asintió con la cabeza, tomó la carpeta, sacó de ella un fajo de papeles, les dio la espalda y comenzó a leer.

Pasó media hora.

Luego se volvió hacia el abogado.

–Esto es una locura –

–Se trata de un contrato matrimonial –

El rostro de Klaus se oscureció –No me provoques, Hopkins –

Los pocos segundos de coraje del abogado parecieron esfumarse.

–No estoy tratando de provocarlo, señor –balbuceó –sólo expongo los hechos. Ese documento...

–Es un chiste de mal gusto –Klaus arrojó las hojas sobre la mesa y observó cómo se caían al suelo, cual hojas secas –Ya nadie firma cosas como ésta –

Caroline asintió con la cabeza –Dije eso mismo. Le dije a Rudy... –

–Le dijiste a Rudy –dijo Klaus con acritud –Oh sí, ya me imagino –Sus ojos se estrecharon –¿O se lo dictaste línea por línea? ¿Te transportaste a la Edad Media y volviste con un documento que garantizara ponerme en órbita? –

–¿Yo? –Ella se acercó a él con los ojos brillantes –¿Crees que yo...? Déjame decirte algo, señor Mikaelson –

–Es Príncipe Mikaelson –gruñó Klaus –O Su Alteza. A ver si nos entendemos –

–No tuve nada que ver con esto, Su Imponencia. Yo ni siquiera sabía nada al respecto. ¿De verdad crees... de verdad crees que me gustaría ligar mi nombre al tuyo, aunque sólo sea en un pedazo de papel? –Se detuvo a unas pulgadas de él, levantó la mano y con el dedo índice apuntó al centro de su pecho –¡Nunca! ¿Lo entiendes, Oh Poderoso Potentado? Ni en un millón de años. Ni en cien millones de años. ¡Jamás! –

Klaus sabía cómo detener las airadas palabras que salían de esa linda boca. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tirar de ella para acercarla, enterrar las manos en su pelo y besarla.

¡Y Dios, quería hacerlo!

Ver esos ojos llenos de rabia, y luego verlos llenos de deseo.

¿Estaba loco? Acababa de leer un documento lleno de «en tanto que» y de «por lo cual» que se resumía en un matrimonio concertado entre él y Caroline Petrova–Forbes, ese segundo nombre tenía sentido, pensó locamente, todo ese calor y esa furia ardiente, y acababa de descubrir que su bien amado, confabulador, ladino, y posiblemente senil abuelo, había comprometido su nombre y su fortuna a un gato salvaje de Texas, ¿y él quería besarla?

¡Y un cuerno!

Lo que quería era salir de esta casa de locos. ¡No mañana, sino ya!

–Esto –dijo –no nos lleva a ninguna parte –

–Una conclusión brillante –

Él le echó una mirada relumbrante –No me empujes –dijo en voz baja.

Ella iba a contestar, pero entonces, evidentemente, se lo pensó mejor. La mujer no era tonta.

–Estoy seguro de que Hopkins y tú pensaron que esto era muy astuto. No estoy seguro de cómo lo lograste, de cómo, exactamente, obligaste a mi abuelo a firmar este... este pedazo de palabrería legal –

–¿Yo? –Caroline resopló –¿Yo? ¡Yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con esto! –

–Y yo tuve que ver muy poco, señor –dijo Hopkins, apresurándose a hablar –Los abogados de su abuelo hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo, luego me enviaron los papeles a mí, y después de que mi cliente firmó frente a un notario, los reenvié a España para que su abuelo también los firmara, y luego... –

Klaus dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa otra vez. Al final de esta farsa, pensó sombríamente, la maldita mesa solo serviría para leña.

–¡No tengo ningún interés en las idas y vueltas, Hopkins! Estoy hablando de... – ¿Cuál era la frase? Klaus había pasado cuatro años en Yale, tenía un departamento en Nueva York, Estados Unidos era su segundo hogar, pero en este momento, su inglés fallaba –Estoy hablando del armado. La preparación que usted, Forbes y la encantadora señorita Forbes han puesto en este... este timo –

–Timo –Caroline salió disparada hacia adelante. Esta vez, el dedo casi le hizo un agujero en el pecho –Tu abuelo se reunió con mi padre y acordaron venderme a ti ¿y me acusas de timo? –

Ella se quedó boquiabierta cuando Klaus le agarró la muñeca y le llevó el brazo detrás de la espalda, lo que la hizo ponerse de puntillas y aplastarse contra su cuerpo.

La respuesta masculina fue instantánea. Fue suficiente la sensación de su cuerpo y su suave fragancia para endurecerse como una piedra. Los ojos femeninos se agrandaron en pretendida inocencia, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente grandes como para engullirlo.

–¿No es mi reacción el efecto buscado, _amor?_ dijo en voz tan baja que sólo ella podía oírlo –Colgar el cebo delante de la meta. Fingir inocencia, luego mostrar indignación, y hacerlo de forma tan convincente que el pobre estúpido se lo crea –

–_Hijo de una perra_ –dijo entre dientes.

Klaus sonrió y se acercó más.

–No seas así, _nena_. Que me haya dado cuenta no quiere decir que no te encuentre atractiva. Pero no soy tonto. Yo no compro mis mujeres, y si lo hiciera, no pagaría con mi nombre y mi fortuna. Que lo creas posible es un insulto a mi inteligencia –

–Lo que yo pensé –dijo Caroline con voz temblorosa –es que eras demasiado horrible como para conseguir una mujer por ti mismo. Y, claramente, estaba en lo cierto –

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él apretó el agarre.

–¿Tan horrible que me besaste como si nunca hubieras besado antes a un hombre? ¿Como si beber de su boca es lo que hubieras estado esperado toda tu vida? –Su sonrisa se desvaneció –¿O es que eres tan buena actriz? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo y vemos?

–Príncipe Klaus –dijo Hopkins rápidamente –Por favor, señor, está entendiendo esto incorrectamente

La voz del abogado era temblorosa y se veía, pensó Klaus con sombría satisfacción, como un hombre observando un fósforo encendido caer muy, muy lentamente sobre una caja de dinamita.

–La señorita Forbes... Caroline, está diciendo la verdad. Esta fue idea de su abuelo. Y de mi cliente – agregó rápidamente.

–Lo encuentro tan difícil de creer –

–Es cierto, señor. El príncipe Michael puede confirmárselo. La señorita Forbes no sabía nada sobre el acuerdo hasta la muerte de Bill –

–¿Ahí es cuando le dio la feliz noticia? ¿Que se convertiría en una princesa? –Klaus sonrió fríamente –Pero tú eres una muchacha lista, _amor_. Debiste darte cuenta de la facilidad con que la buena suerte se ponía al alcance de tu mano. ¡Qué duro debes haber trabajado elaborando una treta para mantenerme en la ignorancia! –

–Señor –dejo Hopkins –llame a su abuelo. Él le confirmará mi historia –

–¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No voy a honrar esta... esta payasada de contrato, Hopkins. Usted se las arregló para estafar a un anciano, pero... –

–Su abuelo pagó la mitad del precio, Su Señoría. Sólo la mitad. Y yo no... –

–La mitad ya es más de lo que vale este pedazo de tierra desolado –Klaus dejó caer la muñeca de Caroline, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás, frotándose donde los dedos masculinos habían dejado su marca en la carne suave –Si quiere más, va a tener que demandarnos –

–Le insto encarecidamente a que llame al Príncipe Michael –dijo Hopkins suavemente –No lo quiero demandar, señor, pero tengo la obligación de ver que los deseos de mi cliente se lleven a cabo

El regordete y pueblerino consejero, aún agitado, parecía decidido a mantenerse firme. Eso, más que nada, hizo que Klaus se refrenara.

Ya había admitido, aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo, que Michael bien podría haber accedido a esta tontería. No es la celebración del matrimonio, por supuesto. Eso, sin duda, era algo que Forbes, o Hopkins, o la mujer, habían introducido en el acuerdo.

Pero era posible que Michael hubiera decidido comprar el rancho por el doble de su valor. Era un hombre viejo, no estaba bien, y Bill Forbes había sido su amigo.

¿Para qué esperar hasta regresar a España para preguntarle a Michael sobre el contrato? Podía obtener las respuestas que necesitaba ahora y acabar con este embrollo.

Si Michael le decía que había acordado la compra, Klaus honraría los términos del contrato, haría un cheque, daría media vuelta y se marcharía.

El resto, el acuerdo matrimonial, lo que estos dos maníacos insistían en llamar «la cláusula», era un chiste. Se lo mencionaría a Michael sólo para reírse.

Klaus tomó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Allá era una hora intempestiva para llamar a la casa, pero le importaba un comino.

Era el momento de llegar al fondo de esto.

–Fuera –ordenó.

El abogado huyó. Caroline se quedó donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados.

–Esto me preocupa tanto como a ti –le dijo con frialdad –No me iré –

Klaus inclinó la cabeza –Quédate si quieres, _chica_ –dijo, con la misma frialdad –así podré ver tu cara cuando mi abuelo se ría de la supuesta «cláusula» –

Ahora había un montón de barras de conexión.

Klaus marcó el número privado de su abuelo. Estuvo sonando bastante tiempo, la voz que finalmente respondió no era una voz conocida.

–¿Quién habla? –preguntó la voz con cautela.

–El príncipe Klaus –replicó él –¿Quién es usted? –

–Soy... –

Klaus escuchó fragmentos de conversación ininteligible y luego la voz familiar de Michael.

–¿Nik? –

–Sí abuelo. ¿Quién era esa? –

–Nadie de importancia. Una nueva secretaria. ¿Dónde estás? –

–Estoy donde tú me enviaste. En _El Rancho Viajeros_... un nombre equivocado, si acaso alguna lo fue –

–¿Y qué te parece, _mi hijo_? –

–Te lo acabo de decir. El lugar está en pésimas condiciones. Las dependencias se caen a pedazos, la tierra es árida, no hay ganado... –

–Eso ya lo sé –dijo Michael con impaciencia –¿Qué hay de lo demás? –

–¿Lo demás, abuelo? ¿Te refieres a la yegua? No hay ninguna yegua. No hay nada aquí, salvo un abogado que insiste en que debemos el pago de un saldo por el doble de lo que vale la tierra, y una mujer que necesita lecciones de buenos modales –

Silencio. Entonces Michael se rió por lo bajo –Eso mismo me dijo su padre, Klaus. La pregunta es, ¿eres el hombre que se los enseñará? –

A Klaus se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Se volvió hacia Caroline, que seguía de pie, con la espalda recta, los brazos cruzados y el mentón elevado en un ángulo tan alto que parecía imposible.

–Abuelo... –dijo Klaus en voz baja –¿Qué quieres decir? –

–Es una pregunta simple, _mi nieto_. ¿Eres lo suficientemente hombre para domar a la yegua –el tono de Michael se volvió malicioso –Aunque según tengo entendido, la hija de mi viejo amigo se describe mejor como una potra que como una yegua. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Nik? –

Klaus se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró como si esforzándose lo suficiente, pudiera ver la cara de Michael, luego se sentó en una silla.

–Sabías sobre la cláusula matrimonial –dijo, cambiando al idioma español.

–Por supuesto –

–¿Pero por qué? –

–Sabes por qué, Nik. No te estás haciendo más joven–

–Tengo treinta y dos –Sí, pensó Klaus, pero ahora mismo sonaba como de doce –Tengo treinta y dos –volvió a decir con más fuerza, y antes de que me eches el discurso de siempre, _sí_, conozco mis responsabilidades. Sé que es mi deber transmitir el apellido Mikaelson. Sé que... –

–Tal vez sea más correcto decir que soy yo quien no se vuelve más joven –

–Abuelo... –

–Ella es de un linaje excelente. Es hermosa. Está saludable –el tono de Michael se volvió nuevamente malicioso –Y se me ha asegurado que es virgen –

Klaus le echó otra mirada a la mujer. ¿Virgen? ¿Una mujer que ardía como una llama en los brazos de un hombre? No era más que otra mentira.

– ...pedir un hombre, Nik –

Klaus se aclaró la garganta –Lo siento, abuelo. No te entendí. ¿Qué dijiste? –

–Dije, qué más puede pedir un hombre –

–El derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones –dijo Klaus con firmeza –Lo siento, abuelo. _¡No me casaré con esta mujer!_ –

Las palabras parecieron resonar en la habitación. Le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Caroline Forbes. Su expresión no había cambiado. Por supuesto que no, pensó con alivio. Ella no entendía ni una palabra de su idioma.

–Eres un hombre adulto, Klaus. Haz lo que quieras

–Muy bien. Te veré mañana, entonces, más bien tarde...

–Entiende que no debes pagar al abogado, al albacea, el saldo de la venta de la finca –

Klaus asintió con la cabeza. Michael estaba lúcido. Eso también fue un alivio.

–Por supuesto que entiendo. Ya abonaste lo suficiente con el pago inicial –

–Era parte del acuerdo, Nik. ¿Has leído el contrato? Si es así, vuelve a leerlo, con más calma esta vez, y verás que si el matrimonio no se lleva a cabo, no debemos nada más –

–Excelente

–Sí. Siempre y cuando hayas entiendo... – Michael tosió, fue una tos profunda y húmeda, que se prolongó durante bastante tiempo. Klaus frunció el ceño.

–¿Abuelo? ¿Estás enfermo? –

Una vez más, se escuchó una conversación apagada. Y, de nuevo, la voz de su abuelo, que ahora no tosía, pero de alguna manera se lo escuchaba más débil.

–Estoy bien –dijo el anciano con energía –¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. En que no le debes dar efectivo a Rudy Hopkins –

–Confía en mí, abuelo, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Como ya te dije, ya les diste demasiado –

–Fue a Bill, para pagar la mitad de los impuestos atrasados del rancho. El banco se quedará con el lugar ahora, para cobrarse el resto. Hay un urbanizador ansioso por tirar todo abajo –

–Lo que el banco haga no es de nuestra incumbencia, abuelo

–Estoy de acuerdo. A quien le importa es a la muchacha, pues tiene cierto apego sentimental por el lugar... pero, eso tampoco nos incumbe

Klaus miró a Caroline de nuevo. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de lágrimas no derramadas.

¿Entendía lo que estaba diciendo? ¿A quién le importaba? A él no. ¿Si le gustaba tanto el lugar, por qué no había hecho que su padre se lo dejara a ella?

Era una buena actriz, eso era todo. Ardiente cuando se necesitaba fuego, o fría como el hielo cuando la situación así lo exigía.

Y ardorosamente apasionada cuando la besaba. ¿Pero era eso parte de la actuación? Sí. Tenía que serlo.

¿O se habría rendido a él? ¿A sus besos, a su cuerpo, a su necesidad?

Furioso consigo mismo, se levantó, fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia afuera. La tormenta había terminado, una gorda luna de marfil estaba atrapada entre las ramas de un álamo.

–Bueno –dijo Michael suspirando –Hice lo que pude. Le dije a Bill que la muchacha no perdería la tierra porque, por supuesto, una vez que te casaras con ella y se terminaran de pagar los impuestos atrasados, la tierra sería, en cierto sentido, tanto de ella como tuya... pero no importa

Klaus se pasó la mano por el rostro –Abuelo...

–Pero no puedo obligarte a cumplir los términos del contrato, _mi hijo_. Lo entiendo. Es una decepción para mí no poder cumplir los deseos de mi amigo fallecido, pero...

–Abuelo. Debe haber una forma de evitar esto –

–Me temo que no. Está bien, Nik. La muchacha no es tu problema –

–No. No lo es

–Es problema de su abogado, y estoy seguro de que va a intervenir y ayudarla. ¿Lo has conocido, verdad? Un hombre pequeño, negro, con sobrepeso, que suda mucho –

Klaus se volvió y miró a Rudy Hopkins, que otra vez se estaba secando la frente.

–¿Qué pasa con él? –

–Bill me dijo que Hopkins tiene un, uhhh, un interés por la chica. Un profundo interés, si entiendes lo que quiero decir –

¿_Dios_, cómo algo tan sencillo podía llegar a ser tan complicado?

–¿Hopkins quiere a la mujer para sí mismo? –preguntó Klaus, aún hablando en español y sin dejar de mirar Caroline. ¿Su rostro se había coloreado más? No, tenía que ser su imaginación.

–Sí, así es. Pero es la solución perfecta. No pagamos el resto del dinero, tú no te casas, y la muchacha tiene quien se ocupe de ella. _¿Sí?_ El abogado se encargará de ello–

Klaus no dijo nada durante varios segundos. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

–Abuelo –dijo rápidamente –Nosotros entramos en este acuerdo de buena fe –

–¿Nosotros? Fui yo, Nik, no nosotros –

El apellido Mikaelson entró en él –dijo Klaus, más enérgicamente –Así que esto es lo que voy a hacer. Romperé el contrato, la cláusula y todo, y simplemente le daré a ella, o al abogado, para el caso es lo mismo, el dinero para pagar lo adeudado. Ella mantendrá el rancho y nosotros habremos honrado la memoria de un viejo amigo –

–No

Klaus alzó las cejas –¿No? –

–Bill y yo firmamos un contrato

–Lo entiendo, pero, maldita sea... – Respiró profundamente –Mira, podemos permitirnos este... este acto de caridad, abuelo –

–Escúchame, Klaus. Échale otra mirada al contrato. Es muy específico. A menos que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo, no puede haber pago del saldo. El rancho se pierde

Klaus pudo sentir el comienzo de un dolor palpitante detrás de su ojo izquierdo. Sin descanso, sin comida, sin paz. No era extraño que le doliera la cabeza.

–Abuelo, tal vez no entendiste mi sugerencia. Un acto de caridad –

–¡No quiero tu maldito acto de caridad! –estalló Caroline Forbes.

Klaus clavó sus ojos en ella. ¿Había comprendido toda la conversación?

De repente, un estruendo de tos sonó a través del teléfono, y otro y otro. Klaus nunca había oído toser a alguien así, su abuelo sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando.

–¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo! –

La tos se desvaneció y la otra voz se puso al teléfono.

–Lo siento, príncipe Klaus, pero su abuelo no puede continuar esta conversación –

–¿Qué quiere decir? –rugió Klaus –¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién demonios es usted? –

–Soy su enfermera, señor, y... _¡Madre de Dios! ¡Llama a una ambulancia, María! ¡Rápido! –_

La llamada terminó en una confusión de voces. Klaus luchaba por mantener el control, y luego se volvió hacia Caroline Forbes.

–Lo he oído todo –dijo –cada palabra. Hablo tu idioma... ¿Realmente eres tan egocéntrico como para pensar que no podía hacerlo? ¡Y yo no quiero tu caridad, no quiero nada de ti, no quiero...! –

–Debo regresar a España de inmediato –

–Bueno, mejor para ti porque... –

–Tú te vienes conmigo –

–¡No seas asno! –

–No tengo tiempo para perder en una discusión tonta. Hay cuestiones que deben resolverse y no puedo permanecer aquí para ocuparme de ellas –

–Oye, tú... tú... ¡pobre excusa de ser humano...!

Klaus había pasado parte de la tarde y casi toda una noche con esta mujer. Seguía siendo un extraño, pero había aprendido una cosa segura sobre ella. Sabía cómo hacerla callar y así lo hizo. La tomó rápidamente en sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él y besó duramente su boca.

Ella luchó.

Sabía que lo haría.

Y luego gimió, hizo ese pequeño suspiro que sabía era de entrega, y se levantó hacia él, para encontrarse con su beso.

Y él se entregó, aunque sólo sea por unos segundos, a la atracción, a la dulzura, y al hambre.

Luego la tomó por los hombros y miró sus ojos empañados.

–¿Vas a caminar, o tengo que cargarte? –

–¡No puedes hacer esto! –

Klaus se echó a reír, levantó a Caroline en sus brazos y se la llevó de la casa.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

16

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 6**

¿Por qué los hombres pensaban que tenían derecho a meterse y hacerse cargo de la vida de una mujer?

¿Estaba en sus genes? ¿Había una cadena de ADN etiquetada como «idiotez masculina», que los científicos no habían descubierto en todos estos años?

Tal vez fuera así.

Caroline imaginó que sería un camino demasiado espinoso de recorrer explicar la forma en que su padre, su padre adoptivo, había tratado a su madre. Lo que a su vez explicaría cómo la había tratado a ella. Como se evidenció después, la había tratado como mercadería, creyendo que la podía vender, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido cien años.

Estaba siendo cargada por un extraño, un visitante arrogante e inoportuno de esta casa, que debería haber sido suya.

La sensación de sus brazos cerrándose a su alrededor la aturdió, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando Klaus comenzó a salir de la habitación, seguidos por su inútil abogado esgrimiendo débiles protestas, el aturdimiento de Caroline se transformó en furia.

–¡Hey! –le gritó –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El amo del Universo no respondió. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta principal.

–Espera un minuto –gritó más fuerte –Te dije...

–Oí lo que dijiste –Intercambió su peso, abrió la puerta y salió al porche. Un coro de grillos y ranas de árbol saludó su aparición con alrededor de un millar de decibeles –¿Cómo no iba a escucharlo?

El porche de madera antigua crujía mientras caminaba por él, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. ¿Hacia dónde? Trató de adivinar Caroline, pero la respuesta era obvia.

La llevaba al Cadillac negro de Rudy.

¡Sí, cómo no!

Pataleó, maldijo, azotó sus hombros duros e inflexibles. Y, teniendo en cuenta la respuesta recibida, daba lo mismo que hubiera sido un mosquito molesto.

–¡Maldita sea –gritó ella –no puedes hacer esto!

El príncipe la dejó sobre sus pies al lado del coche.

–Hopkins. Dame las llaves

La orden sonó con autoridad. Lo mismo que la presión de la mano clavada en su costado. Caroline lanzó una mirada desesperada al abogado que estaba observando el desarrollo del drama con su boca regordeta abierta.

–¡Rudy dile algo!

Rudy la miró fijamente, luego se aclaró la garganta.

–Su Alteza. Su Majestad. Realmente, no pienso...

–Está de acuerdo –dijo Klaus con frialdad –No piensa, de lo contrario no hubiera escrito ese contrato

–¡Ya le dije que no fui yo, señor! Fue la gente de su abuelo. Madeira, Vásquez, Donovan y Lockwood. Madrid, Londres, Nueva York...

–Ahórreme la hoja de ruta, Hopkins. Sé dónde se encuentran. Sólo deme las llaves

–¡No le hagas caso, Rudy!

–Ella tiene razón, señor. Quiero decir, podría tener razón. Acerca de que usted no puede hacer esto. De hecho, mi opinión jurídica es...

–Es un inútil –le dijo Klaus a Caroline –Para empezar, si no lo fuera, no estarías en esta situación. Su consejo es lo último que necesitas

–¡Tú solo quieres es que yo pierda el rancho!

–Ya lo has perdido, Caroline. Se ha vendido. No tienes derecho a reclamar nada –

La cara femenina enrojeció –A menos que me case contigo –

–No hay ninguna posibilidad de eso –dijo Klaus secamente –Si crees que quedaré atrapado en los tejes y manejes de un anciano...

–¿Tú, atrapado? Yo soy la que está atrapada –Caroline reprimió una risa –Es como despertar y descubrir que estás protagonizando una película vieja y mala. El terrateniente y la doncella

–Pero sin héroes, _amor_. Me niego a ser encasillado en ese papel –Klaus sonrió desagradablemente –En cuanto a la doncella... Puede que mi abuelo haya caído en la historia de tu supuesta castidad, pero yo no soy tan fácil de engañar

El color inundó la cara femenina –Perfecto. ¡Porque mi castidad, o la falta de ella, no es de tu maldita incumbencia!

–Yo no compro nada de eso, _chica_. Por lo que sé, casarte conmigo es precisamente lo que estás buscando

¡Dios, qué insolencia la de este hombre! –¡Ya quisieras!

Klaus sonrió –Ah, _amor_, lo dices con tanta convicción

–Solo... sólo desaparece. Olvídate que alguna vez viniste aquí

–Me encantaría –Tenía un músculo tenso en la mandíbula –Nada me gustaría más que dar media vuelta e irme, y saber que nunca te volveré a ver

–Hazlo. Date la vuelta y empieza a caminar

–No puedo. Los abogados de mi abuelo redactaron este maldito contrato porque él lo quiso así. Ahora está enfermo –Su voz se puso áspera –Por lo que sé, se está muriendo. Hizo un compromiso que le importa, y yo no voy a darle la espalda hasta que encuentre una salida que él pueda aceptar

–No es necesario que me lleves contigo para que eso

–Por desgracia sí lo es. Te acabo de explicar la razón

–¡No has explicado nada!

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Entra en el coche. ¿Hopkins? Por última vez, deme las llaves –Klaus sonrió fríamente –A menos que prefiera explicar su papel en todo esto a la Asociación de Abogados de Texas

Era una posibilidad remota. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que explicar, después de todo? ¿Que había sido incapaz de convencer a un hombre ya fallecido que no entrara en un contrato ejecutable?

Pero funcionó. El rostro del abogado perdió su color. Klaus lo vio, al igual que Caroline.

–Rudy –le ella dijo con desesperación –¡Dile a este... este... lunático que no puede hacer esto!

–Este lunático –dijo Klaus un poco divertido –Es tu única esperanza

–¡No eres mi esperanza! ¡Prefiero perder todo a casarme contigo!

–¿No me has escuchado? No te vas a casar conmigo. No seré un sacrificado en el altar del matrimonio

–¿Un sacrificado? ¿Y yo qué? Este... este plan que tu horrible abuelo ha ideado es...

Se quedó sin aliento cuando Klaus la agarró por los hombros –Ojo con lo que dices –le advirtió suavemente –Y recuerda el meollo del asunto. _El Rancho Los Viajeros_ está en el corazón de esta situación

–A ti te importa un comino el rancho

–Tienes razón, _amor_, así es –Su expresión se endureció –Pero a mi abuelo dice que a ti sí te importa. Y entonces, en honor al compromiso con un viejo amigo, hizo esto –apretó los labios –Eso hace necesario que encuentre una manera de salir de este lío

A Caroline le daba vueltas la cabeza. Si se negaba a ir con Klaus, perdía las tierras, si iba con él, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría salvarlas.

–Esto... –dijo con voz temblorosa –Se ha... vuelto muy complicado

Klaus soltó una carcajada.

Entonces ella agregó –¿Y si accedo a ir contigo, qué pasará?

–Convenceré a mi abuelo de que el contrato es inexigible, te haré un cheque por los impuestos atrasados y el saldo de la hipoteca, escrituraré a tu nombre el rancho, y haré de cuenta que nunca te conocí

Lo miró fijamente –¿Se puede hacer todo eso?

Esperaba poder, pero ella no querría escuchar sus dudas más que él.

–Sí –dijo, con más convicción de la sentía.

–Y comienzas por secuestrarme

–Esto no es un secuestro, _chica_. Después de todo, eres mi prometida. Lo dice esa condenada cláusula

–¡No estoy bromeando! Soy tu nada y lo sabes

–Tienes razón. Y estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Así que decídete, _amor_. Quédate aquí o ven conmigo. Estoy cansado de esta discusión

Caroline abrió la boca para discutir, ¿pero discutir qué? El maldito príncipe tenía razón. Ya habían hablado del problema hasta el cansancio y ninguno había estado ni cerca de aportar una solución segura.

Miró a Rudy. También tenía razón sobre eso: El abogado de su padre era un inútil.

–¿Sí o no, _amor_? ¿Te dejo aquí, o vienes conmigo?

Una nube pasó delante de la luna, oscureciendo por un momento todo menos la cara dura de Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline se estremeció como si la cálida noche de Texas de repente se hubiera enfriado.

Este extraño enigmático había invadido su vida. Estaba convencido de que ella conocía los términos del contrato, que quería casarse con él por su dinero y su título. Es decir, en otras palabras, que era maliciosa, codiciosa e intrigante.

¿Qué diría si le contara cómo se le había roto el corazón cuando se enteró de que la tierra no sería suya? ¿Que era todo lo que le quedaba de su madre? ¿Que ver el suelo pavimentado, los viejos graneros y los establos derribados para dar cabida a lo que algunos llamaban progreso, le rompería nuevamente el corazón?

Pregunta tonta.

Klaus Mikaelson no diría nada, ni le creería nada.

¿Y por qué habría ella de creerle a él? Decía que la llevaba con él porque quería convencer a su abuelo que el contrato no era exigible, ¿pero sería cierto? ¿Por qué un hombre llevaría a una mujer miles kilómetros lejos de su casa por esa razón?

¿Por qué debería confiar en él?

Podía hacer cualquier con ella una vez que dejara la seguridad de su hogar, de su país...

–¿Y bien?

Su expresión era aún remota, y sus ojos eran oscuras piscinas planas. Era hermoso y aterrador, y el solo pensamiento de todo ese poder, de toda esa intensidad, hacía que su sangre se acelerara.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, y parpadeó para retenerlas. Su única defensa era convencerlo de que no le tenía miedo.

–Si fuera contigo –dijo, haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma –Tendrías que aceptar ciertas...

–¿Cláusulas?

Su tono fue suave como el terciopelo, pero hubo una veta filosa de humor implícita en la palabra.

–Condiciones... –dijo ella –Ciertas condiciones

–¿Por ejemplo?

–Por ejemplo, que debes tratarme con respeto

El se encogió de hombros –Hecho

–Y no debes tocarme

Él se echó a reír.

–¿Piensas que esto es divertido? ¿Qué puedes... que creas que puedes besarme cuando se te antoje?

–Creo que estás exigiendo demasiado –Sus ojos se volvieron fríos –Demasiadas condiciones, cláusulas, estipulaciones, o lo que sea. ¿Vienes o no conmigo?

Ella se estremeció. Ir con él era un error. Una locura. Una...

–¡Hopkins! ¡Las llaves, hombre, o te las saco yo!

Las llaves formaron un arco a través de la oscuridad y cayeron en la mano abierta de Klaus.

–Tiempo de decidir, _amor_. Me voy, contigo o sin ti

Sus pies no se movieron. Klaus se encogió de hombros y se puso al volante.

–Aún si... aún si quisiera ir contigo –dijo, apresurando las palabras –No podría, hasta preparar mis cosas

–¿Qué cosas?

–Ropa... mi cepillo de dientes... ¡Las cosas! –dijo, odiando la desesperación en su voz.

–Haré los arreglos para que consigas todo lo que necesitas cuando lleguemos a mi país

Fue el tipo de respuesta prepotente esperable.

–Mi bolso de mano, entonces. Mi billetera. Mi documento. ¿No necesitaré un pasaporte?

Él se echó a reír. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Incluso ella tenía que admitir que era imposible de creer que una mujer que viajaba con este hombre necesitaría cosas tan mundanas.

–Última oportunidad –dijo, estirándose y abriendo la puerta del pasajero –¿Sí o no?

Caroline se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios secos.

Él lo hacía sonar como si tuviera una opción, pero ambos sabían que no era así. Lo odiaba tanto. Lo odiaba por esto, por sus besos, por el vértigo que le hacían sentir esos besos...

El sonido del poderoso motor del Cadillac resonó en la noche quieta. El corazón de ella retumbaba.

Rápidamente, a sabiendas de que pensarlo demasiado sería un error, se deslizó en el asiento del acompañante y cerró la puerta tras ella.

–Sólo asegúrate de entender una cosa –Su voz temblaba, y detestaba dar esa pequeña demuestra de debilidad –Si hubiera alguna otra manera, no iría contigo

–Tomo debida nota, _amor_ –dijo con una sonrisa tensa –Aunque no lo creo del todo

¡Dios!, quería lanzarse sobre la caja de cambios y golpearle esa mandíbula cuadrada e impertinente, pero habría sido algo estúpido y ella lo sabía. En su lugar, miró por la ventanilla y vio la cara incrédula de Rudy, luego el coche comenzó a moverse, ganando velocidad a medida que salían de la casa y dejaban al abogado atrás.

–¿Caroline?

Klaus sonaba tan calmado. ¿Se habría percatado de que todo esto era un terrible error? ¿Era humano después de todo? ¿Le pediría disculpas por cómo se había comportado?

–¿Sí?

–¿Hay una mejor manera de llegar al aeropuerto local que el camino por el que vine esta mañana?

Aquí se acababan los buenos deseos. La amargura la hizo imprudente.

–¿El camino en el que hiciste el ridículo, quieres decir?

Él apretó los frenos y el coche patinó hasta detenerse en una nube de polvo. Se volvió hacia ella con el rostro frío y duro, a la luz del tablero de indicadores.

–No toleraré que seas insolente

–¿Y qué hay acerca de lo que yo no tolero? Tus suposiciones crueles. Tus... tus patéticos intentos de seducción...

Se encontró en sus brazos antes de poder protestar. Tomó su boca como lo había hecho otras veces, duro, profundo y rápidamente. La besó como si el contrato fuera válido y ella fuera suya.

De repente, la conmoción de lo que estaba pasando la abrumó.

Caroline comenzó a llorar.

Lloró sin sonido, y con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Ella sintió la sal en sus labios y él debió también sentirla, porque desde ese momento su beso comenzó a cambiar.

Su boca se suavizó, pidiendo en vez de exigir y susurrando su nombre contra los labios.

Y ella sintió sus huesos como si fueran a licuarse.

No, pensó, no quiero esto.

–Sí, _amor_ –susurró él –lo quieres

Caroline había expresado su pensamiento en voz alta, pero no importaba, porque Klaus la estaba poniendo sobre su regazo. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, y la fuerza de su erección.

Y entonces ella dejó de pensar.

Se inclinó hacia él, dejando que sus brazos la envolvieran y que su cuerpo duro soportara el peso de ella. Había estado sola durante mucho tiempo. Toda su vida. Rendirse a su fuerza, entregarse a él era...

Se le escapó un gemido de la garganta.

Las manos masculinas ahuecaron su rostro. Ella las cubrió con las suyas y él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cambiando el ángulo de su beso. Los labios femeninos se abrieron, aferrándose a los de él y sintiendo su sabor en su lengua.

Su cuerpo cantaba.

Cantaba y deseaba más que este beso. Más, Oh Dios, más...

Él le susurró algo en español y puso su boca en el punto donde el pulso latía con rapidez en su garganta, sintió que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su chaqueta de cuero y rozaban sus pechos, sus pulgares frotaron ligeramente sus pezones.

La sensación se propagó en su cuerpo como un rayo, y la hizo gritar y arquearse contra él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y él, inclinando la cabeza, le besó el pezón cubierto de seda, cerrando los dientes ligeramente a su alrededor.

Otro grito salió de su garganta y hundió las manos en su pelo. Él dijo su nombre mientras deslizaba la mano por la parte trasera de su pantalón y por debajo del borde de las bragas. Su palma ardía contra su piel.

¡Dios!

Quería esto, quería más, quería...

De pronto, Klaus rompió el contacto. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando él la empujó a su propio asiento.

Lo miró. Se lo veía sereno y divertido.

–Eso aclara lo de mis patéticos intentos de seducción, _chica_. En cuanto a tu respuesta... Muy buena. Es todo lo que un hombre puede desear en una mujer. Dulce. Apasionada –ya no se veía divertido –Y, desafortunadamente, también muy convincente. No imaginaba que una virgen devolviera un beso con tanto fervor

Caroline se abalanzó sobre él con el puño en alto, pero Klaus le envolvió la mano con la suya, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

–Podrás entender, entonces, si te aclaro que tus comentarios acerca de la seducción me parecen más una incitación que un reclamo

Le escupió las palabras y él se rió.

–Ese lenguaje, _amor_, viniendo de esa boca supuestamente inocente –Su risa se desvaneció y sus ojos se volvieron fríos –En cuanto a la seducción... Si te portas bien, podría considerar la posibilidad de llevarte a la cama. Pero no me casaría contigo aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la tierra. ¿Está claro?

Caroline tiró de su mano para liberarla –Eres despreciable

–Me rompes el corazón

–¡Tú no tienes corazón!

–Todo lo que quiero de ti es que me ayudes a convencer a mi abuelo de que este contrato no debería existir, no por tu bien o el mío, sino por el de él. Es viejo y lo amo, y no lo lastimaría por nada del mundo. ¿Entiendes?

Ella quería dar una respuesta inteligente, pero su cerebro no parecía funcionar.

Klaus Mikaelson era una masa de contradicciones.

Lo había acusado de no tener corazón, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su abuelo lo tenía. Pero cuando se trataba de todo lo demás... ¿Cómo podía besarla y falsear toda esa pasión?

Peor aún, ¿cómo podía ella responder así cuando lo odiaba?

–Ahora –dijo con frialdad –Te pregunto de nuevo. ¿Hay algún camino mejor hacia el aeropuerto?

Quería decirle que el camino al infierno era el mejor camino para él, pero no era estúpida.

Klaus Mikaelson era el enemigo, pero por ahora sería mejor no enfrentarlo. Así que mantuvo una voz tan inexpresiva como le fue posible.

–En la bifurcación al final del camino de acceso toma hacia la izquierda, y luego dobla en la primera calle que aparece

–¿Y a dónde me llevará, _amor_? ¿Al aeropuerto, o al infierno?

La expresión del rostro femenino hizo que Klaus quisiera reír.

Pero no lo hizo.

Leer los pensamientos de Caroline Forbes era fácil... pero había poco de lo que reír esta noche.

Su abuelo estaba enfermo y llevaba a su hogar una mujer en la que no confiaba. ¿Quién sabía qué era verdad y qué era mentira? Encontrar la respuesta parecía tan elusivo como perseguir a la luna.

¿Y ahora que lo pensaba, cómo iba a llegar a casa? Su avión no lo estaba esperando. Lo había enviado a Nueva York unas horas antes.

La mandíbula de Klaus se tensó. ¡_Madre de Dios_, qué lío!

Sacó su teléfono celular, cruzó mentalmente los dedos y lo prendió. Aparecieron cuatro barras de conexión. Cuatro hermosas y grandes barras de conexión. Rápidamente, antes de que los dioses del mal las pudieran borrar, marcó el 4–1–1 y pidió el número del aeropuerto.

La suerte estuvo con él.

La oficina estaba abierta. Y sí, había un avión disponible para alquilar y sí, su alcance era suficiente para llegar a Nueva York.

Klaus hizo los arreglos necesarios, llamó a su piloto en Nueva York y le dijo que estuviera listo tan pronto como llegaran al aeropuerto JFK. Cuando se dio la vuelta y cerró el teléfono, se encontró con Caroline observándolo.

–¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

Más que una pregunta fue una declaración fría, y sabía que no debía tomarlo como un cumplido. En vez de eso, se inclinó, le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y antes de que pudiera alejarse le dio un beso lento y deliberado.

–Sí –dijo en voz baja –Siempre

Luego puso a andar el coche de nuevo y aceleró el motor.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

21

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 7**

Salieron de Texas en el pequeño jet que Klaus había alquilado. Mientras abordaban, él mantuvo la mano firmemente asida al codo de Caroline, como si pensara que a último momento pudiera escaparse.

La verdad es que lo había pensado, pero la obstinación y el orgullo la mantenían subiendo las escaleras hasta el avión.

Retroceder ahora habría sido un signo de debilidad.

En Nueva York se embarcaron en su propio avión. Había esperado algo parecido al jet en el que habían volado desde Texas, una aeronave pequeña y vistosa con unos pocos asientos.

Debería haberlo intuido mejor.

El avión de Klaus era enorme, un pulido pájaro plateado, tapizado en cuero suave de color negro y beige.

A pesar de que había vivido en Nueva York el tiempo suficiente para saber que los hombres que dirigían empresas internacionales a menudo viajaban en aviones corporativos, y no sólo por gratificación, sino por necesidad, se negaba a pensar así de Klaus.

La forma en que la trató, su suposición simplista de que podía entrar en su vida y apoderarse de ella, y ahora el avión de lujo, e incluso la presencia de un aeromozo, parecían ser pruebas de que el príncipe español se creía mejor que el resto del mundo.

No le gustaba este hombre, no confiaba en él. Y haber sido susceptible a sus avances no sólo la avergonzaba, sino que la irritaba.

Él se había dado cuenta de lo ingenua que era y se aprovechaba de eso.

Pero ya no sería así, pensó mientras el aeromozo servía la cena en una fina porcelana china que llevaba un escudo real. Ahora tenía un plan.

Comer la comida que tenía adelante era parte de ello. Tal vez tomar el filete y la ensalada, el café, las galletas de queso y el agua se viera como compartir el pan con el enemigo, pero tenía que mantener las fuerzas.

Klaus sería un oponente formidable en este ya evidente y complejo juego de ajedrez.

Él había dado el primer paso y pensaba que tenía el dominio del tablero. Pero no era así.

Tan pronto como llegaran a España, le diría que tenía tres días para resolver este asunto. Era tiempo más que suficiente para convencer a un anciano que perdería más de lo que ganaría al interferir en dos vidas.

Jugar a ser Dios nunca había sido una buena idea, y el príncipe Michael Mikaelson tenía que entender eso.

Tres días, si no se volvería a casa.

Un año en la escuela de derecho no la convertían en una experta, pero incluso un novato podía ver que este contrato tenía agujeros lo suficientemente grandes como para tragarse un camión.

Iría a Nueva York para ver a sus ex profesores. Sin dudas, alguno le daría el consejo que necesitaba.

Ya vislumbraba una punta de cómo luchar contra la venta del rancho.

El cuerpo de Bill se había consumido, y hacia el final, lo mismo había pasado con su mente. ¿Quién sabía durante cuánto tiempo había estado ocurriendo eso? ¿Era mentalmente capaz cuando había vendido el rancho, accediendo a esa cláusula inejecutable?

Tal vez Michael Mikaelson le había mentido sobre lo que iba a firmar. Tal vez Rudy había formado parte del plan, o simplemente se había visto apabullado por un bufete de abogados de alto poder internacional.

Pero el quid de la cuestión era que el contrato no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué querría Michael Mikaelson esas tierras áridas? ¿Por qué la querría a ella para su nieto? Klaus, sin dudas, podría tener todas las mujeres que quisiera.

Caroline terminó su café, dejó la tasa sobre el delicado platillo y lo recorrió con la mirada, sentado en un sillón de cuero al otro lado del pasillo. La comida frente a él estaba intacta. Sus manos se enredaban en un vaso de cristal pesado que contenía una pulgada de líquido color ámbar, y miraba por la ventanilla.

A pesar de lo que sabía y pensaba de él, su pulso dio una patadita no deseada.

Era tan increíblemente apuesto.

Alto. Rubio. Masculino. Y, desde que habían cambiado de avión en Nueva York, tranquilo y melancólico.

De hecho, para su alivio, la había ignorado. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con el teléfono satelital del avión, a veces hablando en inglés, otras en español, y aunque su voz nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para entender más que unas palabras, sí se dio cuenta de que las conversaciones versaban sobre su abuelo.

Casi sintió lástima por él. Incluso había estado a punto de inclinarse y... ¿y qué? ¿Decirle que todo estaría bien? ¿Ofrecerle su compasión?

¿Había mostrado él alguna compasión por ella? Era un tirano despiadado, manipulador, claramente acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

Klaus se volvió y la miró. Sus ojos estaban muy oscurecidos, los huesos de sus mejillas parecía más pronunciados de lo habitual. Podía ver que estaba sufriendo...

Caroline rompió el contacto visual.

Tres días. Un segundo más sería desastroso.

A media tarde, el avión comenzó un suave descenso a través de un cielo azul brillante, y se posó sobre una larga cinta de hormigón, hasta que por fin frenó suavemente.

La pista de aterrizaje estaba rodeada de prados verdes, a lo lejos, una manada de caballos estaba recortada contra un telón de fondo exuberante, formado por árboles frondosos.

Un Rolls–Royce negro aceleró por un camino paralelo y se detuvo, dos hombres de overol comenzaron a rodar una escalera móvil hasta el avión cuando el aeromozo entró en la cabina y abrió la puerta exterior.

–Bienvenido a casa, Su Alteza –dijo amablemente.

Caroline se puso de pie. Lo mismo hizo Klaus, que le apretó el hombro cuando pasó junto a él.

–Espera

Un comando imperial. ¿Creía que ella era uno de sus súbditos? Se sacudió la mano del hombro, y pasó rozando al mayordomo...

Y casi cae en el abismo que había entre el avión y las escaleras móviles.

Un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

–_Madre de Dios_ –dijo Klaus secamente –¿En qué diablos pensaste?

–Pensé... la puerta... pensé...

Estaba temblando como una hoja, y él también. Un paso más y...

Klaus maldijo, la volvió hacia él y la apretó con fuerza en sus brazos. Casi esperaba que ella se resistiera, pero se desplomó contra él, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra el suyo y respirando con agitación.

–Care –Cerró los ojos, enterrando la cara en su cabello –Es mi culpa. Las escaleras...

Caroline se estremeció –No había escaleras

–Sí. Lo sé

–Fue todo culpa mía, señor –dijo el aeromozo consternado –Si no hubiera abierto la puerta...

–No, no es eso, Mason –Klaus levantó la cara de Caroline para que poder mirarla a los ojos –Mason sabe que yo siempre quiero la puerta abierta tan pronto como sea posible. Me gusta el olor de mi patria. El pasto. El mar más allá de las colinas. Los caballos –¡Dios, estaba tan pálida! –Ahora vas a pensar que soy un loco por admitir que me encanta el olor de los caballos

Su intento de calmarla pareció funcionar. Sus mejillas adquirieron un toque rosado y soltó una risa ahogada.

–La única loca aquí soy yo, tratando de caminar en el aire

Se escuchó el ruido metálico de las escaleras al bloquearse contra la puerta.

–Más tarde podemos lanzar una moneda para decidir el ganador –luego la sonrisa de Klaus se desvaneció –¿Te encuentras bien, _chica_?

–Sí. Est... estoy bien

No era cierto. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo el doble de lo normal y todavía estaba temblando. Soltarla estaba fuera de cuestión, así que la alzó en sus brazos.

–Klaus. En serio. Puedo caminar

–_Sí_. Yo también. Sígueme la corriente, _amor_. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y deja que te lleve hasta el coche

No esperó su respuesta, simplemente cruzó la franja de hierba entre la pista de aterrizaje y el Rolls–Royce negro brillante que esperaba en el asfalto. El chofer hizo un saludo.

–Bienvenido a casa, Su Alteza

–Gracias, Tom

Klaus reprimió una sonrisa.

Tom, normalmente la más imperturbable de las almas, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo tratando de no mirar. Al fin y al cabo, ver a su patrón con una mujer en brazos no era habitual.

En realidad, nunca había ocurrido en lo absoluto.

Klaus nunca había llevado a una mujer a la finca. Si bien era suya por derecho de nacimiento, también era el hogar de Michael, y en lo que a su abuelo concernía, él siempre había sido discreto.

_Dios._ Otro problema que no había considerado. Tom no sería el único sorprendido al ver a Caroline. Todos y cada uno de sus empleados, sin dudas, sacarían la misma conclusión, que había decidido finalmente traer una amante a la casa.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Esto era España. Los príncipes aún no tenían que dar explicaciones a nadie, pero esa regla no se aplicaba a las mujeres jóvenes, no en el mundo en el que los linajes antiguos y viejas convenciones todavía marcaban la regla.

–Tom –dijo suavemente.

El chofer parpadeó –Lo siento, señor. Yo... aah... Yo... aah...

Abrió la puerta trasera del Rolls–Royce y Klaus se metió en el asiento con Caroline todavía en sus brazos. Ella luchó un poco, pero él apretó más los brazos alrededor de ella y puso sus labios en contacto con su sien.

–Quédate quieta, _amor_ –le susurró.

–El chofer va a pensar...

–Preocúpate por lo que pensaré yo, si sigues moviéndote contra mí de esa manera

La burla suave tuvo el efecto previsto. Caroline se sonrojó y se quedó muy quieta mientras Tom se ponía al volante.

–Esta es la _Señorita_ Forbes –dijo Klaus.

–_Señorita_ –dijo Tom, sonriéndole por el espejo.

–Va a estar con nosotros de visita por un tiempo

–Sí, señor

Klaus frunció el ceño. Tendría que sacar de la galera algo mejor que eso, pero por ahora...

Por ahora, sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que más importaba. Michael.

–¿Ha habido algún cambio en mi abuelo, Tom?

–No he escuchado nada, señor –

No. No había novedades. Klaus había telefoneado innumerables veces, había hablado con médicos y enfermeras, y con alguien denominado Coordinador de Relaciones del Paciente, y todos y cada uno le habían dicho lo mismo.

No había cambios. Michael se encontraba todavía en estado de coma.

–¿Quiere ir al hospital, señor?

Llévenos a casa primero. Veré que la _señorita_ se instale y luego iré al hospital

–No necesito instalarme –siseó Caroline –¡Y me gustaría que me sueltes! ¿Qué pensará el chofer?

Klaus miró a la brasa en sus brazos. Tenía la cara enrojecida, el pelo ya hacía tiempo se había soltado del recatado nudo, y, luego de las interminables horas desde que salieron de Texas... y por sus besos, todo rastro de lápiz labial se había esfumado.

–No puedes simplemente... simplemente andar cargando conmigo como si fuera... como si fuera...

Él agachó la cabeza y la besó. Sintió cómo su lucha inicial se desvanecía y se convertía en anuencia, cómo sus labios se suavizaron, al igual que la dulzura de su suspiro.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a Tom mirándolos sin reservas y boquiabierto, a través del espejo.

–Tom –le dijo con suavidad –Me olvidé de mencionar...

–¿Sí, señor?

–Que la _señorita_ Forbes me ha hecho el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa

–¿Estás loco?

Eran las primeras palabras que Caroline pronunciaba desde el anuncio de Klaus.

La había sacado del coche y atravesado unas puertas enormes, de lo que sólo podía ser llamado una mansión, pasando por un mayordomo, un ama de llaves, una fámula, y una media docena de personas más, que primero se los quedaban mirando y luego sonreían, cuando él hacía el mismo anuncio a cada uno.

Esta es la _señorita_ Forbes. _Mi novia_.

Su novia. ¡Su novia, cuando en realidad era una mujer que quería clavarle las garras en los ojos!

Pero había guardado silencio, a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que ella dijera sería inútil, que el arrogante príncipe español la callaría con un beso.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, le diría la clase de idiota que era.

Y ahora se habían quedado a solas.

La había subido por unas elegantes escaleras curvas, luego la había llevado por un pasillo ancho, con los hombros había abierto una puerta, de una patada la había cerrado y, por fin, la dejó sobre sus pies. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y la miró de una manera que decía que sabía lo que vendría.

–Muy bien, _amor_ –había gruñido –Venga

Y había ido. Una mirada de rabia y de incredulidad, y luego la pregunta que era en realidad una declaración.

–¿Estás loco?

Tenía que estarlo. ¿Por qué si no iba a decir que estaban comprometidos? ¿Por qué complicar aún más algo que se estaba volviendo rápidamente en imposible de manejar?

Él frunció el ceño y la fulminó con la mirada. Se mesó el cabello oscuro hasta dejarlo algo despeinado. Se paseó por la habitación, luego se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó –No tuve más remedio

–¿No tuviste más remedio?

–Así es. No lo tuve

–¿Le dijiste a todo el mundo, ¡a todo el mundo!, que soy su novia, porque no tuviste más remedio?

–_Chica_. Si te calmaras...

–Ambos coincidimos en que el contrato y esa estúpida estipulación, es un chiste. Fue por eso que acepté venir contigo, porque estuvimos de acuerdo. Porque dijiste que ibas a encontrar una manera de hacerle ver a tu abuelo que era un error

–Inexigible

–Inexigible, un error, ¿cuál es la diferencia? –Caroline se golpeó las manos en las caderas –¡Sabía que no debía creerte!

Su rostro se ensombreció –¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

–¡Acabas de decirle a tu personal que estamos comprometidos! ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame? ¿Creativo? ¿Ingenioso? –Caroline se sopló un mechón de pelo de los ojos –Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar hoy, esta noche, o como se llame cuando vuelas a través quinientas zonas horarias

–Tres zonas horarias –dijo Klaus con tranquilidad –Sé que es difícil, pero trata de ser precisa

–Cuatro, contando ésta, ¡y ese no es el punto! –Se dirigió hacia él con los ojos candentes –Y ahora, aquí estás, diciéndole a tu personal, a todo el mundo, que soy algo que definitivamente no soy

Klaus se cruzó de brazos –¿Has terminado?

–No, no he terminado. Si crees que... si por un segundo crees que podría estar de acuerdo con los términos de esa... esa cláusula...

–Es increíble cómo te las arreglas para convertirla en una mala palabra

–No me casaría contigo ni aunque... ni aunque...

–Ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra. Un cliché, _amor_, pero esas cosas no importan cuando se está en medio de una perorata, ¿verdad?

Él tenía razón, estaba despotricando. Caroline respiró hondo.

–El punto es...

–El punto es –dijo Klaus con gravedad, yendo hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros y poniéndola de puntillas –Mi encantadora _novia_, es que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¡No me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras la última mujer del universo!

–¿Entonces por qué...?

–Porque –gruñó, bajando la cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la par –Soy un tonto que de repente se percató de que traerte aquí podría arruinar tu reputación

Ella abrió la boca, luego la cerró. ¿Su reputación? Este hombre la había insultado, amenazado, intimidado, acusado de mentir acerca de ser virgen, ¿y ahora estaba preocupado por su reputación?

Tenía que ser una broma.

–Admito que debería haberlo pensado antes

–Pensaste en mi reputación –dijo Caroline lentamente.

–Sí. Este es un lugar pequeño. Un mundo en sí mismo

–¿Qué lugar pequeño? ¿Qué mundo?

–Éste –dijo con impaciencia –Andalucía. Los que viven aquí. Los que crían estos caballos

–Yo no vivo aquí. Y, como ya seguramente sabes, tampoco crío caballos, ni andaluces ni de ninguna otra raza –su boca se afinó –Al menos, ya no

–Pero alguna vez lo hiciste

–Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, mi madre los criaba

–Y así volverá a ser, una vez que encuentre la manera de romper el contrato y devolverte la tierra

Sintió que su corazón se alborotaba. Eso era lo que él había dicho que quería hacer, primero a su abuelo, cuando hablaron por teléfono, y luego a ella. ¿Lo diría en serio?

–Confía en mí, amor. Este es un mundo pequeño y no quiero que la gente hable de ti. No tengo derecho a permitir que la gente asuma que te necesito aquí por... por las razones equivocadas

–Quieres decir –dijo con frialdad –Que un hombre como tú necesitas a las mujeres por una sola razón

–Sí. ¡No! Maldita sea, Care...

–Me has llamado así antes. Ese no es mi nombre

–¿Qué demonios tiene que ver cómo te llamo con lo que estamos discutiendo?

Caroline parpadeó. ¿De qué estaban discutiendo exactamente? No estaba segura de nada. Klaus estaba demasiado cerca. Sus manos en los hombros eran demasiado calientes. Sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros.

–Me gusta el nombre Care –dijo suavizando la voz –Va contigo. ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

¿Molestarla? ¿Por qué lo haría? La forma en que lo decía, Care, como si lo estuviera susurrando, como si les perteneciera sólo a ellos. Como si estuvieran solos, con las bocas fundidas, los cuerpos en llamas...

¡Oh Dios!

–No –dijo serenamente –No me molesta en lo absoluto. De todas formas, tienes razón. No tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando

–La reputación

–Sí

–Bueno, el punto es... –Klaus se aclaró la garganta –El punto es que la gente que trabaja para mí está desconcertada de verte

–¿Quiere decir –dijo con dulzura –Que no están acostumbrados a que lleves a casa el botín de guerra?

–No están acostumbrados a que traiga una mujer a esta casa –dijo, negándose a ser desviado del tema –Nunca lo había hecho antes

¿Por qué eso la alegró? –¿Nunca?

–Acabo de decirlo, _amor_. No, no lo he hecho. Y de repente me di cuenta de que mi gente podría... bueno, podría llegar a una conclusión equivocada al verte – Se aclaró la garganta –No quiero que piensen que te traje aquí para tener sexo

–Entonces, yo tenía razón. Estás preocupado por tu propia reput...

–¡Maldita sea! –gruñó Klaus –¡Eso no es todo! Tú ya has tenido bastante. ¿Por qué debería permitir que te pongan una etiqueta por mi culpa?

Caroline parpadeó. Tal vez había un corazón enterrado bajo todos esos músculos de macho.

–Eso es... muy amable, pero...

–Deja que todo el mundo piense que eres mi _novia_. Eso te protegerá de los chismes –torció la boca en una mueca triste –Créeme, _amor,_ los chismes vuelan, incluso de un lado al otro del Atlántico

–Bueno... bueno, ya te dije que es muy amable de tu parte, pero...

–Al final de todo esto, simplemente diré que decidimos que nuestro compromiso fue un error

Ella asintió con la cabeza –Por supuesto –dijo, y se preguntó por qué lo que él dijo la hizo sentir un poco triste.

Klaus también asintió con la cabeza –Le diré a Kelly que venga a verte. Pídele lo que necesites

–Todo –dijo Caroline con una pequeña risita –Ropa, un cepillo de dientes, un peine, una ducha...

–Puedo encargarme de eso

Su voz de repente se oyó baja y ronca. Levantó la vista y contuvo la respiración por lo que vio en sus ojos.

–La ropa, quiero decir –dijo él en voz baja –Te llevaré conmigo mañana. Podrás comprar lo que quieras

–No puedo...

–Por supuesto que sí –Sonrió y con una mano le tomó la barbilla y le trazó los labios con el pulgar –Te llevaré, _amor_. Te debo mucho más que un viaje de compras

–Klaus

–¿Ves? Mi nombre no es tan difícil de decir, después de todo

–Klaus –Dios, su cabeza flotaba. Había estado furiosa con él hasta hacía sólo un rato. Ahora, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo oscuro de sus ojos y en cómo se sentía el roce de su pulgar en la curva de su labio–Klaus. En el avión... Yo estuve pensando...

Lentamente la atrajo hacia él –_Si_. Yo también

–Acerca... de... nuestra situación

–Yo también, _amor_ –Sonrió –Pensé en lo afortunado que fui de que la cláusula del contrato no involucrara a una mujer como con la que mi primo Enrique se encontró comprometido

–No estamos comprometidos –dijo Caroline, y se preguntó por qué le faltaba el aliento.

–No. Por supuesto que no. Pero Enrique sí –Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa abierta –Su novia lo excedía en peso

Caroline se rió en voz baja –Estás inventando

–¡Te lo juro! –dijo Klaus, tratando de parecer serio –y tenía solamente una ceja –Se llevó un dedo a la sien y trazó una línea recta por su frente –Una ceja gruesa y negra. ¿Te imaginas? –Lenta e inexorablemente la atrajo hacia su abrazo –Sólo un hombre muy afortunado se encuentra en medio de un contrato matrimonial con una mujer tan hermosa como tú, _chica_

–No es un contrato real –dijo Caroline rápidamente.

–Por supuesto que no. Pero si lo fuera...

–No lo es –dijo de nuevo, y esta vez fue ella la que puso de puntillas y le ofreció la boca para que la besara.

La besó suavemente al principio, con ternura. Abrazándola como si fuera frágil como el cristal... pero no fue suficiente.

Ni para él, ni para ella.

–Klaus –susurró, y él gimió y la envolvió en sus brazos, profundizando el beso, haciéndolo más caliente, y ella respondió en la misma medida, apretándose contra él y tocando la punta de su lengua con la suya.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron por su espalda hasta ahuecar su trasero y levantarla contra él, contra su erección. Y cuando ella se quedó sin aliento, dijo algo contra su boca, y repentinamente la sostuvo como si fuera una mujer, no un delicado pedacito de cristal.

Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su falda, hacia arriba por sus piernas, y ella gimió y metió las manos en su pelo, elevándose hacia él, diciéndole con cada latido de su corazón y cada susurro de su aliento, que ella lo deseaba.

–_Amor_ –dijo con voz densa, y deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, ahuecándola, sintiendo su calor, oyendo su gemido de placer, sintiendo su humedad contra la palma de su mano. Luego la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y rápidamente la cargó a través de las sombras del atardecer, cruzando otra puerta, hasta una cama, una cama con dosel adornado con encaje de color marfil...

Alguien golpeó la puerta del cuarto.

Klaus levantó la cabeza. Care todavía estaba en sus brazos, con los ojos nublados de deseo y los labios rosados e hinchados por sus besos.

Golpearon otra vez.

–¡Señor! ¡Su Alteza! Han llamado del hospital. Su abuelo... ha recuperado la consciencia

Le tomó un momento registrarlo. Se había olvidado de todo, excepto de la mujer en sus brazos. La bruja que tenía el poder de deslumbrarlo, a pesar de que todavía no sabía si era una bruja buena o una bruja mala.

La tendió en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla jadear, lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortarle la carne...

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle su marca, tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma.

Caroline rodó sobre su vientre mientras él salía apresuradamente de la habitación. Ella se abrazó a la almohada, jadeando y con el pulso rugiendo en sus oídos. Su boca aún sabía a Klaus, su esencia estaba en su piel.

Un minuto más y se habría entregado a él.

Gimió suavemente, cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en la almohada.

Había sido un error dejar que la trajera aquí, pero aún estaba a tiempo. Lo dejaría. Dejaría este lugar...

Pero no tenía dinero ni pasaporte. No tenía nada, excepto su cólera. Y esa cólera fue lo que la hizo salir de la cama, ducharse, y se ponerse la misma ropa que había usado al parecer desde siempre. También fue la cólera lo que le hizo hablarle con brusquedad a Kelly, cuando el ama de llaves llamó una hora más tarde para ver si todo estaba bien.

–Estoy bien –le espetó, y Kelly balbuceó una disculpa por la interrupción y se fue.

Caroline se sentía al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Lo que casi había hecho, lo que casi había dejado a Klaus hacer, lo demostraba. Con seguridad nunca hubiera respondido así en una situación de normalidad.

No había dormido en horas. En días, o al menos, así se sentía. Estaba pasada de cansancio, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de caminar de un lado para otro mientras planeaba lo que iba a decirle a Klaus cuando volviera.

Le hizo acordar a la noche en que Bill había muerto. Cómo había estado parada al lado de su figura quieta, y no había sentido nada. Y de cómo, horas más tarde, las lágrimas habían llegado por fin, lágrimas por lo que podría haber sido.

Esto era diferente, lo sabía.

A medida que el atardecer se fue transformando en noche, comenzó a preguntarse con qué se estaría enfrentando Klaus en la habitación de un hospital, al lado de un anciano al que obviamente amaba.

Cayó la noche en la mansión Mikaelson. Las estrellas resplandecían en nuevas constelaciones de fuego intenso contra el cielo negro. La adrenalina que la mantenía en pie de repente se agotó, dejándola cansada y desanimada.

Se despojó de la ropa, dejándola allí donde caía, se envolvió en una manta suave de algodón blanco que encontró en el armario, y luego se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Una cuantas horas más tarde, un susurro la sacó de las profundidades del sueño.

–¿Care?

Caroline se obligó a abrir los ojos. Klaus estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella, iluminado por la luz de la luna, con el cansancio y la desesperación grabada en cada línea de su rostro altivo y hermoso.

Él le acarició el pelo.

–Discúlpame por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, _chica_. Pero mi abuelo...

–¿Ha... ?

–Está vivo –dijo en voz baja –Pero...

Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, y ella, sin pensarlo, se estiró y le tocó la mejilla.

–Lo siento, Klaus

–_Sí_. Gracias

Caroline lo contempló en silencio. Luego, lentamente, se extendió hacia él, quien emitiendo un gemido suave, la abrazó y se tendió a su lado.

–Duérmete, _amor_ –susurró, y ella suspiró, poniendo la cabeza sobre el hombro del arrogante y duro príncipe español y lo llevó con ella a un sueño muy, muy profundo.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

13

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 8**

En la hora más profunda de la oscuridad, en los jardines perfumados de jazmín, una criatura de la noche chillaba bajo la ventana del dormitorio. Su grito era suave, pero suficiente para sacar a Klaus de su sueño.

Frunció el ceño en la oscuridad.

¿Cuál cama era esta? La suya no. Ni tampoco era su habitación. Por un segundo pensó que estaba en Nueva York, en su ático de Central Park West...

Hasta que sintió el peso delicado de la mujer en sus brazos.

Caroline.

Estaba estendida sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, con un muslo sobre el suyo y un brazo extendido sobre su pecho. La cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro y los hilos sedosos de sus cabellos flotaban ante sus labios.

Klaus cerró los ojos.

Se sentía maravillosa. Cálida. Suave.

Perfecta.

¿Pero qué estaba él haciendo aquí, en la cama de ella? Recordó haber regresado del hospital, angustiado y agotado. Había llegado tarde, todo el personal estaba dormido, incluso Kelly. Cuando era un niño, a menudo ella esperaba para ver si necesitaba algo, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido.

Esta noche se había sentido aliviado al ver que no había vuelto a los viejos hábitos, ya que todavía, a veces, lo hacía. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado angustiado como para hablar con alguien.

Había subido lentamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, haciendo una pausa en el rellano para mirar hacia el pasillo, donde estaba la suite de invitados. ¿Estaría Caroline despierta todavía? ¿Estaría pensando en lo que casi había sucedido antes de que lo llamaran del hospital?

Él sí había pensado en ello. Incluso sentado al lado de la cama de su abuelo, con la mano helada del anciano entre las suyas, el recuerdo de ese momento imprevisto, habían venido a su cabeza.

Porque había sido imprevisto, ¿verdad? ¿O sería que Caroline había sentido que era el momento adecuado para enredarlo más profundamente en su red?

Klaus cerró los ojos.

Ella insistía en que no quería casarse con él más de lo que él quería casarse con ella. ¿Cuál era la verdad? Había estado demasiado cansado para pensar en ello. Una ducha caliente y una noche de sueño. Había sabido que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Por la mañana arreglaría las cosas.

Se había ido a su habitación, se había desnudado en la oscuridad, y se había duchado, dejando que el agua cayera a cántaros sobre su cuello y sus hombros, mientras él permanecía con la cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyadas contra el vidrio del cubículo.

Repuesto en el cuerpo, aunque no en el espíritu, se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal gris y tirado sobre la cama, pero el sueño había sido tan esquivo como la paz de espíritu.

Había pensado en Michael. Que hubiera recuperado la consciencia era una buena señal, ¿no? La expresión de aturdimiento, el silencio, eso pasaría... ¿verdad?

E, inevitablemente, había pensado en Caroline, en cómo se había sentido al abrazarla, en cómo le había devuelto los besos, y lo cerca que había estado de saciar su sed de ella, una sed que se había apoderado de él desde los primeros minutos en los establos de _El Rancho Los Viajeros_.

Había dado vueltas y vueltas hasta que sus mantas se habían visto como si un Boy Scout loco las hubiera atado con nudos corredizos. Disgustado, finalmente había decidido ir a la biblioteca por un libro.

Pero en lugar de hacer eso había pasado de largo las escaleras y caminado por el pasillo.

¿A dónde demonios te crees que vas, Mikaelson? Se había dicho a sí mismo.

La respuesta era simple.

Había ido directamente a la suite de invitados y se detenido ante la puerta cerrada. Trató de escuchar algún ruido, y de ver si brillaba alguna luz bajo la puerta, pero no encontró nada.

¿Por qué Caroline iba de estar despierta a estas horas? ¿Y qué importaba si así fuera?

Sólo vete, se había dicho con firmeza. Pero a pesar de eso, había girado el pomo, había abierto la puerta y había cruzado silenciosamente la sala de estar hasta el dormitorio.

Caroline dormía en la cama con dosel, con el rostro suavemente iluminado por la luz estelar. Agotada.

Por culpa de él.

La había hecho pasar por el infierno el día de ayer... o dos días... ya había perdido la noción. Y, sin embargo, incluso ahora, se veía hermosa.

Había sentido que su corazón daba un vuelco. Sintió deseos de despertarla y decirle que lamentaba todo: haberla asustado en el establo, haberla obligado a venir hasta aquí con él... Porque, para qué negarlo, él la había forzado. Ella había tenido tantas opciones como un ratón atrapado por una pandilla de gatos.

De lo único que no estaba arrepentido era de lo que había ocurrido en esta sala hacía unas horas.

La había deseado, y ella a él. Su pasión honesta y su fuego prácticamente le habían robado el aliento.

La dama podía ser mansa como un gatito, y salvaje como una tigresa. No sabía mucho más sobre ella, pero de eso estaba seguro.

¿Era por eso que Michael lo había comprometido con ella?

Había por lo menos una docena de otras mujeres que hubieran sido opciones lógicas. Mucho más lógicas, realmente. Europa estaba llena de princesas y condesas cuyas familias se hubieran apresurado ante la posibilidad de añadir a Klaus a su impecable lista de candidatos.

E incluso se podría haber ampliado el campo. Las Américas eran el hogar de herederas cuyos padres estaban ansiosos de títulos nobiliarios que dieran lustre de viejo–mundo a sus fortunas.

Había conocido a muchas de esas mujeres. Americanas, europeas... todas bonitas y graciosamente malcriadas, y hasta la última de ellas sabía cómo sonreír, coquetear y complacer a un hombre.

Aún con lo cansado que estaba, Klaus había sonreído.

Caroline parecía no saber cómo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado independiente. No se imaginaba a otra mujer enfrentándolo como lo había hecho ella.

¿Era eso lo que Michael había pensado que lo seduciría? ¿Su fuerza? ¿Su independencia?

¿Su virginidad?

Michael lo había mencionado, pero Klaus no se lo creía. Las vírgenes eran una rareza, y además, la virginidad estaba sobrevalorada.

Él no era de la vieja escuela. Si los hombres no estaban hechos para cumplir con los estándares de la inocencia, ¿por qué sí las mujeres?

Y de repente Klaus se preguntó, qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, como un intruso en la habitación de Caroline. Era sólo que estaba malditamente cansado. Su habitación parecía llena de sombras, pero ésta...

Ésta parecía llena de Care.

Fue entonces cuando él había susurrado su nombre. Ella se había despertado al instante, y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella podría haber gritado o, al menos, decirle que se largue...

Pero en lugar de eso le había preguntado por Michael, con una voz suave y cariñosa. Y cuando le había abierto los brazos, le había parecido la cosa más natural del mundo acostarse a su lado, atraerla hacia él, sostenerla contra su corazón y dejar que lo llevara hacia el bendito consuelo del sueño.

Klaus intercambió su peso.

Pero ahora estaba despierto. Completamente despierto, y era muy consciente de la mujer a su lado, en la cama, cálida y de aroma dulce, y prácticamente durmiendo encima de él.

Sintió el despertar del deseo.

Era un bastardo, lo que quería de ella en estos momentos no tenía nada que ver con la comodidad. En un latido, tuvo una erección tan dura y completa que era casi dolorosa.

Qué simple sería aliviar ese malestar.

Un beso suave mientras dormía. Una caricia intencionada, y en el momento en que despertara completamente, estaría dentro de ella...

_Madre de Dios_. ¿Qué clase de hombre siquiera contemplaría una cosa así?

Con cuidado, Klaus sacó el brazo de abajo del hombro femenino.

–¿Klaus?

Su susurro lo serenó, pero el siseo veloz de su respiración al darse cuenta de cuán íntimamente entrelazados estaban, sólo le dio una razón más para desearla.

–Klaus. ¿Cómo es que nosotros...? ¿Qué es lo que tú...?

Él se dio la vuelta y permaneció tumbado al lado de ella, con la cabeza levantada solamente lo suficiente para que poder ver su rostro.

–Está bien, _amor_ –dijo en voz baja –Hemos tomado una _siesta_. Nada más

Vio que trataba de reconstruir cómo habían llegado hasta este punto, tal como él había hecho hacía unos minutos. Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo recuerdo

–_Gracias_, Care

–¿Por qué?

Con la punta de su dedo índice recorrió suavemente su boca delicada.

–Por darme estas horas de sueño. No sé por qué, pero yo no pude lograrlo en mi propio cuarto

–Lo entiendo

–¿Sí? –

–Cuando Bill estaba... cuando estaba muy enfermo, había veces que estaba tan cansada que apenas podía sostener mi cabeza. Pero aún así, cuando me metía en la cama, me quedaba ahí, despierta... –Respiró profundamente y luego dejó escapar un suspiro suave, que envolvió sus dedos como la seda –No lo amé como tú amas a tu abuelo, pero es difícil ver que alguien que ha formado parte de su vida está sufriendo

Klaus sonrió –¿Mi amor por Michael es tan evidente?

–Como una medalla de honor –Ella también sonrió –Él debe amarte de la misma manera

La sonrisa de Klaus se torció –Es Increíble –dijo suavemente –Pero nunca antes había estado acostado con una mujer y hablando sobre los sentimientos por mi abuelo

La cara de ella se sonrojó –No te has acostado conmigo exactamente, Klaus

–No –su voz se hizo ronca –No lo he hecho –Su mirada bajó a la boca femenina, luego levantó los ojos –Razón de más para que me vaya de tu cama, _amor_. Pero primero, un beso de buenas noches

La respiración de ella se aceleró, no creo que esto sea...

–Un beso –susurró, y tomó su boca. Suavemente. Sin ninguna fuerza. Sin intimidar. Si ella trataba de detenerlo, él se detendría.

Se moriría... pero se detendría.

Pero ella no lo detuvo.

En cambio, el sonido que hizo contra sus labios fue tan delicado que le aceleró el corazón.

–Klaus –dijo contra su boca –Klaus...

Él respondió ahuecándole la cara con las manos.

Y ella respondió abriendo los labios.

Su sabor lo aturdía. Sabía a miel. Era como el más rico jerez español, elaborado de la fruta más madura, dulce y asoleada.

Ella levantó las manos y las enroscó en su pelo. Él gimió y le deslizó la lengua entre los labios. Sintió su momento de duda y luego hizo otro de esos pequeños sonidos que lo volvían loco y le chupó delicadamente la punta.

Una oleada de calor crepitó por su cuerpo.

Deja la cama ahora, Klaus.

Podía oír la voz dentro de él, percibir su tono de mando, pero no pudo obedecerla, como tampoco pudo detener la marea del deseo que crecía dentro de él.

No podía dejarla. Ella no quería que la dejara, sus brazos se rizaban alrededor de su cuello y lo jalaban aún más cerca.

Tan cerca que él dejó de pensar.

Tacto. Gusto. Olfato. Oído. Eran las únicas cosas que importaban. El sabor de su piel allí, justo allí, en el hueco de su garganta, en la juntura de la garganta y el hombro. En el ángulo elegante de la clavícula...

Caroline temblaba en sus brazos.

–Klaus –susurró ella –¡Oh, Dios mío, Klaus...!

–Sí –dijo –_Sí, amor_ –

Le susurraba en inglés, en español. Palabras de necesidad. De deseo. Palabras que la hacían jadear de sorpresa. De gusto.

–_Amor_. Déjame... Permíteme...

–Sí, por favor sí –dijo ella cuando sintió sus manos en el cinturón de su bata. Pero sus dedos estaban inusualmente torpes y pareció transcurrir una eternidad hasta que finalmente soltó el nudo.

Las dos mitades de la túnica se abrieron, dejándola al descubierto para él.

Caroline, su Care, era más que hermosa, era exquisita. Era todo lo que había imaginado, todo lo que había soñado.

Y tan femenina y delicada, que su corazón se desbocó.

Inclinó la cabeza para adorarla. Tomó un pecho redondeado y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Besó la pendiente de seda, y luego, con el dedo, tocó suavemente el pezón rosado, y ella gritó conmovida.

Sabía lo que ella sentía, porque a él le pasaba lo mismo. La excitación. El hambre. Lo había sentido antes, era la demanda caliente del deseo sexual, pero nunca la había sentido así.

Nunca como esto.

Miró su cara y vio sus ojos nublados, ciegos de pasión.

Lentamente se introdujo el pezón en la boca, lo chupó y lo mordió suavemente, lavando la carne. Un grito salió de su garganta, tan salvaje y primitivo que lo hizo gemir.

Besó todo su torso, llegó con la punta de la lengua hasta su ombligo, le besó el vientre, y finalmente llegó a los rizos suaves que protegían su delta femenino.

Ella hundió las manos en su pelo.

–No –dijo con voz jadeante –Klaus, no puedes...

Él le atrapó las muñecas y se las llevó a los costados. Acarició con la nariz los rizos rubios, encontró su centro y lo besó.

Ella gritó de nuevo y se arqueó contra él.

–Care –dijo con voz ronca, y soltándole las muñecas, metió las manos debajo de ella y la levantó hacia él. Ella otra vez hundió las manos en su pelo, pero esta vez no estaba tratando de detenerlo. Lo sujetaba contra ella, gimiendo mientras la saboreaba, encontrando la más dulce de las flores y besándola, chupándola, y mordiéndola hasta que ella gritó en la noche, un grito de liberación, de consumación extrema.

Pudo sentir el orgasmo atravesando el cuerpo femenino y consumiéndola. Luego se echó hacia atrás, tironeó hacia abajo sus pantalones, los pateó por allí y regresó junto a ella.

–Care –dijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y sintió que su corazón se expandía cuando lo miró.

–Care –dijo de nuevo –_amor_...

Le sostuvo la mirada mientras le separaba los muslos y guiaba su longitud rígida hasta ella.

–Klaus – susurró.

Más tarde, esa palabra se reproduciría en su cabeza una y otra vez, y oiría lo que su cerebro febril no había estado dispuesto a escuchar la primera vez.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la boca y, mientras lo hacía, entró y se hundió en ella, gimiendo mientras ella sollozaba su nombre contra sus labios.

Ella se elevó para ir a su encuentro, con las manos alrededor de sus bíceps y los dedos clavados en sus músculos, mientras su calor sedoso se cerrada en torno a él.

–Care –dijo, ¡Oh Dios, Care...!

Y luego dejó de moverse, casi se diría que dejó de respirar.

Caroline era virgen.

Por un instante, se mantuvo quieto encima de ella. Su vida y su aliento parecieron estar suspendidos al borde de la eternidad.

–Sí –dijo ella –Por favor, sí

Lentamente, tanto que pensó que podría matarlo de placer, se hundió en ella. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró su nombre.

Podía sentir su propia liberación precipitándose hacia él, pero no estaba preparado para ello. Físicamente, sí, pero en todo lo demás quería que este momento siguiera y siguiera.

Se balanceaba en el borde de un acantilado con todo el mundo debajo de él. Se requeriría ser un dios para permanecer quieto.

Y él no era más que un ser humano. Cuando Caroline comenzó a moverse, arqueándose y apretando su vientre alrededor de él, Klaus supo que estaba perdido.

Ella gimió su nombre y estiró la mano hacia él. Él la tomó, y también le cogió la otra, llevándolas hasta su boca, luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, poniendo sus manos contra de las sábanas frescas de marfil.

–Klaus –dijo de nuevo, con voz quebrada.

Ella tenía miedo, pensó con asombro, entonces se inclinó y la besó en la boca.

–Estoy aquí, _amor_ –dijo con voz espesa –Estaré contigo esta vez. Simplemente déjate ir y vuela conmigo. Vuela conmigo...

Caroline sollozó su nombre. Klaus echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Y, tal como lo había prometido, volaron juntos en la negrura de la noche sin fin.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

22

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 9**

¿Era esto lo que significaba realmente acostarse con un hombre?

Caroline apretó los brazos alrededor de Klaus, conmocionada por la pasión trascendente de su forma de hacer el amor.

Estaré contigo esta vez, le había susurrado, y cumplió su promesa. El poder de su clímax la había llevado más alto, más alto, más alto...

¿Esto era el sexo? ¿Pura magia candente?

Sí, era virgen, pero aún las vírgenes sabían algo sobre el sexo. Aquellas chicas susurrando al respecto y riéndose nerviosamente. Algunas otras mujeres volteando los ojos y diciendo, con voz aburrida, que no era para tanto.

Caroline nunca había tenido alguien a quien preguntar. En la escuela privada, las chicas formaban camarillas cerradas y ella, tímida y más cómoda con los caballos que con la gente, siempre se mantuvo al margen. En la universidad ya era demasiado tarde para preguntar. Sentirse ingenua ya era bastante malo como para querer sentirse también estúpida.

Una vez, justo después de su primer período, había comenzado a hacerle preguntas a su madre. Elizabeth Petrova Forbes se había sonrojado y agitando la mano para señalar a los caballos que corrían en el rancho por aquel entonces, le dijo a Caroline que toda la naturaleza era una escuela.

Tal vez. Sin embargo, un caballo montando una yegua no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido en esta cama.

El sexo no se trataba de la dominación del semental y la sumisión de la yegua.

Se trataba de darse una misma a un hombre. La sensación del cuerpo de él poseyendo el suyo. El calor de sus besos, el toque de su mano, ser consciente de que él podía hacer que lo deseara, lo deseara, lo deseara...

Desear al enemigo. Desear a un extraño.

Caroline sintió que la garganta se le constreñía. Quería llorar, no por lo que había hecho sino por lo que debería haber significado. ¿Qué habían significado esos momentos maravillosos y trascendentes, mientras Klaus le hacía el amor?

Excepto que no había sido amor. Había sido lujuria. Lujuria calculada, por lo que sabía. El semental y la yegua, una vez más.

La yegua que Klaus iba a comprar y por la que había cruzado el océano.

¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso?

–¿Care?

Su voz era ronca. Todavía estaba tumbado encima de ella, y su peso la oprimía en la suavidad de la cama. Quería golpearlo con los puños, y también quería envolverlo con sus brazos y decirle... decirle...

–_Amor_, ¿estás bien?

Ella tragó en seco. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos azules interrogantes. ¿Qué creía que le iba a decir? ¿Que lo que acababa de suceder lo cambiaba todo? ¿Qué iba a hacer lo que él quisiera? ¿Que volvería a casa, aceptando que nada de lo que se hiciera serviría para salvar las tierras de su madre?

La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que él quería que hiciera...

Excepto doblegarse a su voluntad.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer al príncipe español, lo había perdido todo por su culpa. Su casa. Su futuro y ahora, su virginidad. Lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo, y nunca le dejaría tomar eso.

–¿Te bajas, por favor? Eres pesado

Él parpadeó. Al parecer, estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de conversaciones de almohada. Se suponía que debía decirle lo maravilloso que era, lo excitante...

Lo era. Era eso y más.

–Lo siento. No me di cuenta... –Él se apartó. El aire se sintió frío en su carne aún húmeda. Tomó los bordes de la bata que estaba aplastada debajo de ella y los juntó.

Klaus se inclinó sobre ella.

–¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien

–No me di cuenta... –Se aclaró la garganta –No pensé que fueras...

–¿En serio? –Se sentó, de espaldas a él –Pero eso era parte del trato, ¿no? La garantía de Bill a Michael de que yo era virgen

Él le puso una mano en el hombro –_Amor_. Lamento que te sientas así. Yo no... No tenía intención de que esto sucediera

Su voz sonó baja y ronca, con rastros de remordimientos, y eso, de alguna manera, fue peor.

–¿No?

Los dedos se apretaron sobre su hombro –¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Caroline se sacudió la mano del hombro, se puso de pie y se anudó el cinturón de la bata.

–He estado rodeada de caballos toda mi vida

La cama rechinó. Oyó las pisadas suaves de Klaus y luego estuvo parado frente a ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Y?

Había una advertencia en esa simple palabra, pero a ella no le importó. La única advertencia que hubiera importado era la que debería haber impedido que se rindiera a él hacía media hora.

–Y –dijo, deseando estar vestida con algo más que esta bata fina, y que él no estuviera tan flagrante y magníficamente desnudo –Conozco todas esas teorías acerca del mejor modo de hacer que una yegua se someta a un semental

El silencio llenó el cuarto. A continuación, Klaus buscó sus pantalones y se los puso. Su voz, cuando habló, fue fría.

–¿Crees que te seduje para forzarte a alguna clase de obediencia?

Una imagen de él de rodillas entre sus piernas cruzó por su mente, junto con el recuerdo de lo que había sentido al tenerlo en su interior.

–Caroline ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

Mirándolo y escuchando el enojo tenso en sus palabras, ella no sabía qué pensar. De lo único que estaba segura era que admitir la duda, sería un signo de debilidad.

–Lo que me parece –dijo en tono monocorde –Es que he cometido un terrible error

Él la miró durante un largo momento con el rostro pétreo, luego asintió con la cabeza.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Fue el peor error posible. Desafortunadamente, no podemos deshacer lo hecho

–No. No podemos

–Tomé tu virginidad

Eso fue lo que había sucedido, pero las palabras sonaban mal, como si él quisiera decir algo totalmente diferente.

–Debí creerle a mi abuelo cuando me dijo que estabas intacta

El color inundó su rostro. Se suponía que el término era correcto, pero que sonaba frío..., como si fuera la descripción en un catálogo de una casa de subastas. «La pieza a la venta está intacta...»

–Y ahora que has perdido tu moneda de cambio. Deliberadamente, pero aún así la has perdido

Caroline parpadeó –¿Mi qué?

–Ah, _chica_, ya es demasiado tarde para esa mirada inocente. Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Los valores de Michael son de otro tiempo. Vio la virginidad como un requisito para el precio de la novia –la boca de Klaus se afinó –Pero me importa un bledo si una mujer es virgen o no, y ciertamente, no estoy buscando una novia –dijo esbozando apenas una sonrisa –Fue por eso, supongo, que te sentiste lo suficientemente desesperada como para lanzarme ese bocado

–Tú piensas que yo... – Enfurecida, Caroline se lanzó sobre él con la mano levantada, pero él la cogió por la muñeca y le torció el brazo detrás de la espalda –Estabas en esta cama sólo porque sentí lástima por ti, ¡y Dios sabe por qué fui tan estúpida! ¡Tú fuiste el que convirtió un acto de bondad en una... una lección de seducción!

–¿Seducción? –Sus dientes mostraron una sonrisa lupina –Lo que sucedió en esta cama es lo mismo que sucedió el día que nos conocimos. No pudiste controlarte aquí más de lo que pudiste controlar a ese caballo

–Bastardo –le dijo entre dientes –Bueno para nada, egoísta

Con la mano libre fue por sus ojos. Klaus la atrapó, y la llevó detrás de ella, donde maniató ambas muñecas. La acción la hizo ponerse de puntillas.

–No me tomes por tonto, _chica_. Nada de lo que hagas me va a convencer de honrar la cláusula que, según tú, no quieres que honre

–Preferiría casarme con un...

–Así que ya está dicho –sonrió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron fríos –He conocido muchas mujeres astutas, demasiadas para ser engañado por ti

–No lo dudo ni por un instante –jadeó mientras luchaba por librarse de sus manos –Vi a una de ellas, ¿recuerdas? ¡Esa... esa... ese juguete de cuerda, peliteñida, de tetas grandes y cerebro del tamaño de una nuez!

Klaus sonrió –Una excelente descripción, _amor_. Pero al menos ella admite que va detrás de algo cuando persuade a un hombre de ir a su cama

–¡Cerdo!

–¿Eso lo mejor que tienes? –la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta –Mañana –dijo sombríamente –Hablaré con mis abogados

–Es hoy –dijo, lanzándole las palabras –Y por fin dijiste algo inteligente

–Aquí tienes algo aún más inteligente. Estoy seguro de que ellos verán que todo el contrato es una farsa y que yo no estoy obligado a nada

–¡Eres responsable por el dinero que me debes!

–Mi empresa es quien lo debe, y no a ti, sino a Hopkins, como albacea

–Da vueltas sobre el asunto todo lo que quieras, pero tu abuelo llegó a un acuerdo y tú estás indudablemente comprometido en ello

Sus ojos brillaron –Pero no contigo, _chica_

–Créeme, Su Imponencia, el sentimiento es mutuo –Caroline lo miró –¿Cuándo te reunirás con tus abogados?

Increíble, pensó Klaus. Ella tenía que saber que estaba en el bando perdedor de la batalla, que sus abogados encontrarían una manera de anular la totalidad del contrato, pero ella seguía comportándose como si fuera su igual.

Había sido así en la cama, también. Tímida al principio, contenida, pero luego, poco a poco, fue cobrando vida bajo sus manos y su boca, mostrándole lo que le gustaba, lo que le daba placer.

Lo que le había gustado a él fue el simple acto de hacer el amor con ella, aunque no lo había sentido simple. Él había estado con muchas mujeres, más mujeres que la mayoría de los hombres, tal vez, pero lo que había sucedido en este cuarto, en esta cama, parecía mucho más complejo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en el pasado.

Había parecido más enriquecedor. Completo. Al final, cuando ella había confiado lo suficiente en él como para dejarse ir y venirse con él...

Cuando había hecho eso, cuando se había contraído en torno a él, aun cuando el poder de su propio orgasmo lo estaba atravesando, había sentido... había sentido...

–¡No te quedes ahí parado, Alteza! ¡Quiero saber si esta reunión se llevará a cabo! Y, por supuesto, tengo la intención de ir contigo

¿Tenía la intención de ir con él? Casi se echó a reír. Ella no tenía más derecho a asistir a una reunión con su abogado que la que tenía a seguir reclamando de _El Rancho Los Viajeros_ para ella.

Miró por la ventana. El cielo brillaba con el color rosado de la luz matinal. En las oficinas de Madrid de Madeira, Vásquez, Donovan y Lockwood no habría nadie a estas horas, pero eso no era ningún problema.

El contestador automático tomaría el mensaje, y el propio Ricardo Madeira le devolverá la llamada en cuestión de minutos.

Ser el príncipe Klaus Mikaelson tenía beneficios ocasionales, aunque esta mujer optaba por no verlos.

Llevar a Caroline con él podría ser una ventaja. Dejar que Madeira viera con precisión a lo que él se estaba enfrentando.

–Baja en una hora –le dijo intempestivamente –Y se puntual, _amor_. No me gusta tener que esperar

¿Podía una mujer enfurecida desaprovechar esta oportunidad? Ella sabía que él se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle el amor, pero tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo la guerra verbal, y aquí había una oportunidad de hacer puntos.

–Sí –dijo Caroline dulcemente –Sé lo rápido que te gusta hacer las cosas

Al instante supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Los ojos masculinos viraron del dorado al verde, y los huesos de su cara sobresalieron en un relieve duro.

–¿De verdad? –dijo él con voz muy suave.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás –No –dijo, y esa sola palabra era en sí misma un soplo de terror.

No importaba.

Klaus la agarró y la atrajo hacia él, a pesar de sus forcejeos, y le cogió la cara con una mano.

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices, _amor_. O voy a tener que llevarte a la cama otra vez y hacerte el amor hasta que me supliques la liberación

–¡En tus sueños!

Él rió en voz baja –No, _amor_. En los tuyos

Bajó la cabeza y la besó dura y profundamente. Con una pasión rayana en la crueldad. Luego la apartó.

–Una hora –dijo con frialdad –O me voy sin ti

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Caroline no se movió. Luego, después de un largo rato, se tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua, saboreando a Klaus, su calor, su poder...

Y cerró los ojos con desesperación.

Tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre los muslos.

Y en las sábanas.

La de los muslos era fácil de tratar. Una ducha de agua caliente con jabón y las gotas de sangre desaparecerían, aún cuando el dolor en su corazón seguiría allí.

La de las sabanas era diferente, y pensó angustiada qué hacer con ellas. Que una de las criadas pudiera ver la sangre e imaginarse lo que había pasado, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Rápidamente deshizo la cama y llevó la sabana al cuarto de baño, la limpió con una esponja y luego la secó con un secador de pelos.

Se vistió con la misma ropa que venía usando desde la noche en que Klaus la había sacado del rancho. ¿Y cuánto hacía de eso? Un día. Dos. Tres... Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Una de las criadas había sido lo suficientemente considerada como para haberle lavado y planchado las prendas. Se veían como el infierno, pero al menos estaban limpias. No es que le importara. ¿A quién le importaba su aspecto? A ella ciertamente, no.

Salió del cuarto quince minutos antes de la hora convenida, después de darse la oportunidad de reflexionar un momento. El instinto le había aconsejado que bajara con algunos minutos de retraso, pero ese mismo instinto le advirtió que si llegaba tarde, Klaus se iría sin ella.

Llegar más temprano, haciendo que pareciera que era él el que se retrasaba, pareció la mejor solución.

No hubo suerte.

Él ya estaba en el amplio vestíbulo de entrada, apoltronado descuidadamente en una elaborada silla de cuero y madera, que le recordaba a un trono. Deliberado de su parte, sin duda, pensó con frialdad.

Cuando la vio se levantó, y ella se dio cuenta de que no había sido sincera al decir que no le importaba su aspecto. Klaus se veía... ¿por qué no decirlo? Se veía magnífico. Su traje azul oscuro, había sido sin dudas hecho a medida para satisfacer sus hombros anchos, su cintura estrecha y sus piernas largas. Debajo llevaba una impecable camisa blanca, y una corbata granate. Se percató de que acababa de ducharse, pues unas gotitas de agua brillaban como pequeñas joyas en su pelo negro como la medianoche.

Se había afeitado, también. La barba oscura que cubría su mandíbula había desaparecido.

Esa barba oscura y sexy, que se había sentido tan deliciosa contra sus muslos, sus pechos...

–Necesitas ropa nueva

Caroline se irguió –No necesito nada de ti, Su Imponencia

Un destello peligroso brilló en sus ojos –Ropa y modales. Estamos a punto de reunirnos con Ricardo Madeira. No debes tratarme de manera irrespetuosa, ni puedes discutir lo que diga

–Tampoco voy andar haciendo reverencias –le informó mientras entraban en la parte posterior del largo y negro Rolls–Royce que esperaba en la entrada –Te sugiero que tengas eso en mente

Para su sorpresa, él se echó a reír –Creo que hubiera sabido que tenías sangre española, aunque nadie me dijera que tu segundo apellido es Petrova –

–Siento decepcionarte, pero la mía es pura sangre tejana. El apellido Petrova se remonta a cuatro siglos atrás en el Nuevo Mundo. Mis ancestros eran _conquistadores_

Otra risa rápida –Algunos dirían que no es nada de lo que jactarse

–Ellos hicieron lo que hacían los hombres en aquellos tiempos. Y eran bravos y valientes

–¿Qué pasó con tu verdadero padre, Petrova? ¿Se divorció de tu madre?

–Murió cuando yo tenía dos años

–¿Entonces, no lo recuerdas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No recordar a su padre era uno de los pesares de su vida, quien sin dudas la había amado como nunca lo había hecho Bill.

–No. No lo recuerdo

–¿Cuando te adoptó Forbes?

–Cuando mi madre se casó con él. Tenía cuatro años –

¿Por qué le contaba todo esto? Ella jamás hablaba de su pasado con nadie. De perder a un padre que la amaba a pasar a ser criada por alguien que no lo hacía, era un asunto de ella y de nadie más.

–¿Fue cruel contigo?

–No veo que nada de esto te concierna

–No sé si me concierne o no hasta que haya hablado con Madeira

–Hasta que hayamos hablado con él. Esta situación es intolerable. Debe terminar

Intolerable, pensó Klaus. Estar con él. Hacer el amor con él. Entender que estaba comprometida con él. Todo eso, intolerable.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Así era, ella tenía razón...

Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante.

–No hay tráfico –le dijo a Tom cortante –Seguramente podemos ir más rápido

La carretera serpenteaba a través de un paisaje exuberantemente verde, salpicado de elegantes _villas_ y, escondidas detrás de plantaciones de naranjos y encinos, se veían mansiones enormes.

Los letreros pasaban rápidamente. Marbella estaba justo adelante.

Eso explicaba el olor a mar. Caroline nunca había estado en España, pero sabía que Marbella estaba en el sur, a orillas del Mediterráneo, de frente al otro lado de una estrecha franja del norte de África y los misterios de Tánger.

Sabía que esto era la Costa del Sol, donde los españoles y europeos fabulosamente ricos tenían sus hogares y casas de veraneo. Los caballos eran costosos de reproducir y criar, y los andaluces criado por los Mikaelson eran conocidos por su calidad, y catalogados como de otro nivel. El costo de mantener los acres de tierra de los Mikaelson debía ser extraordinario.

Por supuesto, el príncipe se lo podía permitir. No tenía corazón, pero sí el suficiente dinero, poder y arrogancia.

–La mayoría de las fincas que crían andaluces están más hacia el interior, pero yo prefiero que _La Concha_ esté al pie de la colina –Klaus la estaba mirando de forma ecuánime cuando ella se volvió hacia él para mirarlo –Eso es lo que te preguntabas, ¿no? ¿Por qué criar caballos aquí?

–¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en tus caballos?

–Porque dices ser una amazona

–Soy una amazona, _señor_

–Sin duda alguna –Sus palabras destilaban sarcasmo –Pude verlo en la forma que manejaste a ese monstruo negro

–_Bebé_ tiene un linaje fino. ¡Y él no tuvo la culpa!

–_Bebé_ tiene el linaje de un brontosaurio, pero tienes razón, él no tuvo la culpa. La tuviste tú

–Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes sobre mí

Klaus sonrió serenamente –Sé más sobre ti que la mayoría de los hombres, ¿O no, _chica_?

Caroline se puso roja –Me equivoqué cuando te llamé cerdo. En realidad un cerdo es una criatura inteligente con mala prensa. Exactamente lo contrario de ti

¡Demonios!, no podía culparla de sentirse ofendida, pero, maldita sea, todavía estaba enojado. Si tan sólo pudiera sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella desnuda entre sus brazos. Desnuda, temblorosa, e implorando su posesión... y luego, con una voz que habría congelado el agua de un grifo, le había pedido que se quitara de encima.

El momento para haber hecho eso fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era virgen, pero él era un hombre, no un santo. Así que había tomado lo que le había ofrecido.

Después, acostado con ella aún en sus brazos, había sentido una ternura que era nueva para él, y un hambre de hacer el amor con ella de nuevo.

Aunque primero, sin embargo, había querido atenderla. Suavemente, con un paño húmedo y caliente, habría querido lavarla y besarla, para quitarle cualquier dolor.

Pero luego lo había insultado, dejando en claro que lo que había pasado no había significado nada para ella. Eso lo había enfurecido, y le había respondido del mismo modo. Lo cual fue mejor, pensó, mientras el Rolls–Royce desaceleraba y se detenía en una cuadra llena de casas de estuco blanco y palmeras.

Tom abrió la puerta. Klaus salió y le tendió la mano a Caroline, pero ella no se movió.

–Pensé que tus abogados eran de Madrid

–Lo son. Madeira hubiera volado hasta aquí, por supuesto... –

–Por supuesto –dijo ella con una sonrisa mordaz.

–Pero, quiso la suerte que esté en Marbella este fin de semana. Nos reuniremos con él en la oficina de un amigo. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a salir del coche, o vas a quedarte ahí, malhumorada?

Caroline echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ignoró su mano y entró en el patio adoquinado.

Bueno, pensó Klaus con saña, ella le estaba facilitando olvidarse de toda esa paparruchada sentimental sobre lo que había sentido en la cama con ella. Era sorprendente el giro que se podía dar en consideración a la virginidad de una mujer, incluso tratándose de un hombre racional como él.

Madeira revisaría el contrato. Estaría de acuerdo en que todo ese asunto de la maldita cláusula era ilegal, y admitiría que la había añadido sólo porque Michael había insistido.

Klaus pagaría el saldo de lo adeudado por la corporación Mikaelson a Rudy Hopkins, el albacea de Forbes. Luego, como nuevo propietario de un rancho que no quería, haría un acto de caridad y traspasaría la propiedad a Caroline Petrova Forbes, quien luego se largaría de su vida.

Supuso que podría haber hecho todo esto sin consultar a su abogado, pero de esta manera haría que la anulación de la cláusula matrimonial fuera legal y oficial. Si Michael se recuperaba... No. Cuando Michael se recuperara, tal vez se molestaría, pero ya se ocuparía de eso cuando ocurriera.

En este momento, lo importante era anular esa maldita cláusula sin dejar cabos sueltos.

Así de simple. Casi tanto como para sonreír.

Dos horas más tarde Klaus pensó que fue una buena cosa no haberse adelantado a sonreír.

Madeira le expresó su pesar por la enfermedad de Michael. Klaus le dio las gracias. Madeira le ofreció café, pero Klaus declinó y le entregó al abogado la copia del contrato que Rudy Hopkins le había dado.

Madeira ni se molestó en mirarlo.

–Después de que usted me telefoneó, Príncipe Klaus, hice que me faxearan los archivos de su abuelo

–Bien, porque no quiero perder el tiempo. Quiero su opinión jurídica sobre esto tan pronto como sea posible –Klaus sonrió con suficiencia –Por supuesto, yo ya sé que esto no es legal. O algunas de sus partes, al menos... pero claro, usted ya debe saber eso, ya que fue el que lo redactó

Madeira, sonrió cortésmente –No acostumbro a redactar contratos ilegales para mis clientes, Su Alteza. Solo deme un minuto... –

Pasó una hora. Klaus esperaba con el ceño fruncido mientras el abogado leía, decía hummm, se tocaba ligeramente la nariz con el lápiz... hacía anotaciones.

Finalmente Madeira, levantó la vista.

–No es ilegal –dijo –Es inexigible

–Son la misma cosa –chasqueó Klaus.

El abogado se sentó, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, juntó las manos bajo la papada de su barbilla y sonrió.

–No, de ninguna manera, señor. El contrato establece los términos acordados por su abuelo y Bill Forbes. ¿Legal? Por supuesto. ¿Inexigible? Si. Informé a Michael de ese hecho en su momento

Klaus sintió que un músculo de su mandíbula se tensaba.

–¿Qué significa ese doble discurso? –dijo cuidadosamente.

–Significa, Su Alteza, que esto es un contrato bien elaborado

El músculo en la mandíbula de Klaus se tensó otra vez –No lo dudo, dado que usted lo ha redactado, como ya le había dicho

–Sí. Sin embargo, su abuelo tomó parte en la redacción, agregando algunas cláusulas un poco más inusuales

–Vayamos al grano –Los hombres miraron a Caroline. Por supuesto, pensó con frialdad, habían olvidado que estaba allí –Usted dijo que esto no es ilegal, pero lo es. Vender a las mujeres como esclavas es ilegal desde hace siglos –Hizo una pausa para dar énfasis –Al menos, en la parte del mundo en que yo vivo, es así

–Nadie te ha vendido como nada –dijo Klaus bruscamente.

Madeira asintió con la cabeza –Por supuesto que no

–La señorita Forbes tiene razón, Madeira, vayamos al grano. Soy dueño de _El Rancho Los Viajeros_

–No

–Bueno, por supuesto, me refería a que lo seré cuando decida pagar el saldo del precio de venta

–Y casarse con la bella señorita

–¡Eso es ridículo!

Klaus y Caroline hablaron al unísono. Madeira, cruzó las manos sobre su pequeña barriga y suspiró.

–Eso es exactamente lo que traté de decirle a su abuelo

–Bueno, y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

–El problema es que legalmente, un contrato es un contrato. Lo importante es el acuerdo de voluntades

–Más doble discurso –chasqueó Klaus.

Madeira, sacudió la cabeza –Lo que estoy diciendo, Alteza, es que inexigible o no, los contratos de este tipo tienen vigencia como están redactado, a no ser que sean anulados por los firmantes –El abogado miró Caroline–Una de las partes ha fallecido –Luego miró a Klaus –Y el otro está incapacitado –su expresión se tornó solemne –¿Le dije lo apenado que estamos por las noticias de su abuelo?

–Sí, ya lo ha hecho –Klaus se aclaró la garganta –¿Entonces, qué me está queriendo decir, Madeira? ¿Que podrían haber razones para que un contrato inexigible sea exigible? –esbozó una fría sonrisa –Eso es demasiada basura, aún para un abogado

–Déjeme hacerle una pregunta, Príncipe Klaus. Su abuelo y yo hablamos de delegar en usted su representación, pero parece no haber ninguna documentación al respecto en su expediente

–¿Qué más da? Yo represento a la Corporación Mikaelson, no mi abuelo

–Ah, pero el príncipe Michael firmó este acuerdo en su propio nombre, no en el de la corporación –Madeira hizo una pausa –Por supuesto, usted sólo tiene que incumplir el contrato

–¿Sin pagar el saldo?

Caroline hizo un ruido sordo. Los dos hombres la miraron.

–Sin ese dinero –dijo ella con cuidado –El banco tomará el rancho

–Por desgracia –dijo el abogado –Ese no es problema del Príncipe de Klaus

–No –dijo Klaus con frialdad –No lo es

Caroline se puso en pie –A pesar de todo, sé que hay un ser humano decente en algún lugar dentro de ti

El abogado palideció –¡Señorita Forbes!

–Lo sé por cómo amas a tu abuelo. Seguramente debe haber una manera...

–¿Para qué te hagas con mi dinero y mi título? Lo siento, _amor_, pero no la hay. De todo modos, buen intento

Caroline lo miró durante un largo instante. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. ¿Era ira, frustración, o tal vez incluso desesperación?

Sin decir una palabra, ella salió de la oficina.

Klaus la observó marcharse, luego maldijo, salió disparado de su silla y fue tras ella.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

20

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 10**

Klaus bajó corriendo las escaleras, atravesó la puerta y luego el patio.

No había ninguna señal de Caroline, lo cual era imposible. ¿Cómo podía una mujer desvanecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

–¿Señor?

Ella había tenido, ¿cuánto...? ¿Un segundo de ventaja? Ni siquiera eso. Él había salido pisándole los talones.

–¡Príncipe Klaus! ¡Su Alteza!

Su chofer siseaba las palabras, pero éstas fácilmente se perdían en el aire cálido y quieto. Una mujer que caminaba con un perro caniche lanudo y obeso se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a Klaus, mientras Tom, gesticulando a lo loco, se dio prisa para llegar hasta Klaus.

–Llamé a la señorita Forbes, señor, pero pasó junto a mí y se fue hacia la derecha

–¿Usted es el príncipe Klaus? –preguntó la mujer del caniche gordo –¡Oh, es usted! ¿Me daría su autógrafo?

–¿Dónde?

–¡En cualquier lugar! En mi mano. No, en mi camisa. No, en el cuello de Frou Frou

–¿A dónde se fue ella? –exigió Klaus, dándole la espalda a la mujer y al caniche.

–Por allí, señor. Fue hacia la esquina

–Oh –dijo la mujer –¡Esto es tan emocionante!

Klaus le echó a la mujer y al perro una mirada que hizo que ella callara y el perrito comenzara a ladrar. Grandioso, pensó con frialdad. Pronto todo Marbella sabría que una mujer huía del Príncipe de Andalucía.

Bien, que huyera. Que lo asparan si haría el ridículo yendo detrás de ella. No había forma de que él... no había manera que...

–_Mierda_ –gruñó y echó a correr.

La vio tan pronto como dobló en la esquina.

A esta hora, en una mañana de fin de semana, las calles ya estaban en plena actividad. Algunos turistas miraban los escaparates de las tiendas, otros buscaban la mesa ideal, en el café al libre ideal.

Sin embargo, Caroline se destacaba en la multitud.

Todo el mundo paseaba en pantalones cortos, playeras por encima del ombligo, vestidos alegres y sandalias veraniegas, pero ella se movía rápido, y sumado a eso, era la única mujer, en este tramo de inmuebles caros, con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y botas.

Ella realmente necesitaba ropa nueva, pensó Klaus, e hizo una mueca ante la irrelevancia de la idea. Estaba huyendo de él. ¿Qué le importaba la ropa?

Redujo la velocidad de la caminata ralentizándola. Había captado bastantes miradas curiosas. Era mejor moverse a un ritmo ligeramente más rápido que el de ella, así estaría a su altura en un minuto o dos.

Un buen plan, si Caroline no hubiera elegido justo ese momento para mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos se encontraron, luego ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

–Maldita sea –gruñó Klaus.

Gritó su nombre, pero eso no la detuvo. No obstante sí llamó la atención de otras personas. ¡_Dios_, era el nuevo espectáculo de Marbella!

–Caroline – gritó de nuevo.

Entonces maldijo y fue tras ella.

Su zancada era mucho más larga que la de ella, lo que le daba una clara ventaja. En cuestión de segundos, estaba a un par de metros de ella, y para cuando llegaron a una intersección, no estaba más que a un brazo de distancia.

Y entonces todo fue confusión.

Caroline bajó de la acera. Sonó una bocina de modo estruendoso, y vio un camión rojo venir a toda velocidad hacia ella. Klaus gritó su nombre y saltó de la acera.

Se lanzó sobre ella con fuerza, haciendo que ambos rodaran, y el camión pasó como un rayo al lado de ellos, con la bocina a todo volumen y tan cerca que pudo oler la goma de los neumáticos patinando y sentir el polvo de los adoquines soplando sobre su cara.

Por un instante, el mundo se detuvo. Klaus no podía oír nada, excepto su silencio y el sonido del tamborileo de su corazón.

–Caroline –susurró, y ella se dio vuelta en sus brazos y sollozó su nombre.

Él cerró los ojos y la apretó contra él –_Amor_ –dijo con voz espesa –_¡Madre de Dios, amor!_

El camión se había detenido. El conductor corrió y se puso en cuclillas al lado de ellos –¿Está bien?

Klaus asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la cabeza de Caroline, y le puso el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

–La dama apareció de pronto delante de mí. No pude hacer nad...

–_Sí_. Lo sé. No fue su culpa

–¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia? ¿A un médico?

–No –susurró Caroline, sus lágrimas quemaban en la garganta de Klaus –Por favor, ni ambulancia ni médico

Klaus volvió a asentir. Parecía que eso era lo único capaz de hacer –Estamos bien – dijo, y luego se puso de pie con Caroline en los brazos. Se había congregado una multitud, pero la ignoró. Lo único que importaba era su Care. Ella estaba a salvo y él era su apoyo. ¿Qué podía ser más importante?

El Rolls–Royce se detuvo junto a ellos. Un Tom pálido se asomó por la ventanilla.

–Señor, yo... los he seguido con el coche. No sé si eso era lo que usted quería, pero...

–Tom –dijo Klaus en voz baja –acabas de doblar tu sueldo

Con gentileza puso a Caroline en el ancho asiento trasero, y luego subió detrás de ella.

–Llévanos a casa, Tom

Cuando se estiró para alcanzarla, Caroline fue directamente a sus brazos.

Entró a la casa cargándola, como lo había hecho sólo un día antes.

Ayer había estado rígida en su abrazo. Ahora, tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el rostro enterrado en su pecho, y Klaus pensó en lo maravilloso que sería mantenerla así para siempre.

Kelly alzó las manos y disparó un rosario de nombres de santos cuando los vio. Klaus no podía culparla. Sus pantalones estaban rotos, al igual que los de Caroline. Podía ver el rasguño largo y sangriento en la rodilla femenina. Su chaqueta estaba desgarrada, lo mismo que su blusa, y en la frente se le estaba formando un moretón.

–_¡Señor!_ ¿Qué ha sucedido? La pobre señorita...

–Llama al médico, por favor, Kelly

–¡No! Klaus, no es necesario...

Klaus invalidó el susurro de protesta con un beso –Para mi tranquilidad, _amor_, ¿sí? Tengo que escuchar que el médico diga que estás bien

Mientras Kelly se apresuraba a hacer la llamada, Klaus subió con Caroline por las escaleras, hasta las habitaciones de él, y la colocó cuidadosamente en el centro de una enorme cama con dosel. La besó una vez más antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño principal y volver un momento más tarde con un pequeño cuenco de agua tibia, un paño suave y una toalla de lino.

–¿Puedes sentarte, _amor_?

–Klaus. Puedo hacer eso yo sola

–Por supuesto que sí, ya lo sé. Eres una mujer fuerte y valiente. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas –Con gentileza la levantó sobre las almohadas. Luego remojó el paño y comenzó a limpiar las manchas y la suciedad de la cara, con una dulzura desmentida por sus grandes y poderosas manos –Pero quiero hacerlo, ¿sí? –Su tono, todavía suave, dejaba vislumbrar una veta de autoridad –Y tú vas a dejarme. Ahora, cierra los ojos. Bueno, hay un pequeño corte aquí...

Caroline se entregó a las atenciones de su príncipe español. ¡Qué previsible era! Primero pareció pedirle permiso, luego dejó en claro que haría exactamente lo que quería, sin importar lo que ella dijera.

Sus dedos resbalaban por su cara con la delicadeza de las alas de una mariposa.

Qué arrogante era su príncipe.

¡Qué maravilloso!

Había pensado que él se dejaba llevar por el ego, pero estaba equivocada. En un mundo de «yo primero», Klaus creía en poner las necesidades de otros antes que las suyas. Primero su abuelo, ahora ella...

Su príncipe era un hombre asombroso. Complejo. Generoso. Excitante. Si tan sólo se hubieran conocido de otra manera... Si se pudiera retroceder y deshacer ese maldito contrato, y conocer a su príncipe como una mujer, no como una obligación...

Caroline contuvo el aliento, y la mano de Klaus se aquietó.

–¿Te hago daño, amor?

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando. No confiaba en sí misma para hablar.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en su príncipe? Porque eso es lo que era en su corazón. ¿Y no era cómico? Se habían conocido porque el abuelo de él y su padre habían llegado con un acuerdo que habría hecho reír hasta al diablo, y él la había hecho venir hasta aquí porque estaba tan desesperado como ella por encontrar una salida a esto...

Excepto que ella no lo estaba. Ya no.

La cabeza rubia de Klaus se inclinó sobre ella para observar un rasguño en la mano, dejando al descubierto su nuca. ¿Hacía sólo un día que había enterrado los dedos en el pelo sedoso que crecía allí? ¿Qué lo besado en la garganta, suspirado su nombre y, Dios, acogido en lo más profundo de ella...?

–Klaus

Su nombre fue un susurro en sus labios. Él levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros.

–Care –dijo quedamente, envolviendo una mano en su nuca y atrayéndola hasta su boca hasta que el aliento de ambos...

–¿Su Alteza? El médico está aquí

Klaus rozó los labios de Caroline. Luego se puso de pie, le presentó a su médico, frunció el ceño cuando el médico le sugirió que saliera de la habitación... y se fue sólo después de que Caroline le tocó la mano y le dijo que estaría bien.

El doctor hurgó e hincó los dedos delicadamente en ella, también escuchó toda la historia... bueno, no toda la historia, pero lo suficiente como para decirle que había sido una mujer joven muy afortunada. A continuación, le recetó un ungüento para los cortes y unas pastillas para que tomara en caso de que el creciente bulto de la frente, o el corte en la rodilla, le causaran molestias excesivas.

–Aparte de eso, Alteza –dijo, cuando Klaus volvió a entrar –la señorita sólo necesita un baño relajante y una siesta larga

Una vez que se fue, Klaus cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

–¿Tienes la rodilla herida, _amor_?

–Es sólo un pequeño corte sin importancia

–¿Y la cabeza?

–Honestamente Klaus...

–Honestamente, _amor_ –dijo ásperamente ¡Podrías haberte matado! ¿Eso también es algo sin importancia? ¿Estabas tan desesperada por escapar de mí que merecía el riesgo de perder tu vida?

–¡No! Yo no... –respiró profundamente –No fue por ti. Fue por todo. Han pasado tantas cosas y... yo ya no quiero pensar en eso

Klaus le tomó la cara entre las manos –¿Y de lo que pasó ayer por la noche? –dijo suavemente ¿También quieres dejar de pensar en eso?

Qué sencillo sería decir que sí. Que la noche anterior había sido un terrible error, como había dicho esta mañana. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo a los ojos y decirle... decirle...

–¡No! –La palabra brotó de su garganta de modo tembloroso –Lo de anoche lo recordaré siempre, Klaus. Todo. Tus besos. Tus caricias. Tu...

Él detuvo sus palabras con un beso –Lo de anoche fue maravilloso, _amor_. Y luego lo arruiné

–Tú no, yo dije cosas...

La tomó en sus brazos y la besó una y otra vez, hasta que ella se aferró a él.

–Te acusé de cosas que tú jamás hubieras hecho. Y, _Dios_, qué semejante regalo me diste... tu inocencia

–Tú me diste un regalo también –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –No sabía... Nunca imaginé...

Otro beso y luego Klaus apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

–El médico sugirió un baño caliente

–Mmm –Perezosamente deslizó la mano a lo largo de la mandíbula.

–Te lo prepararé

Allí estaba otra vez, esa mezcla de ternura y autoritarismo. Caroline sonrió.

–Gracias

–Pero no me siento cómodo con la idea de que te bañes sola, _chica_ –Le tomó la mano que ella tenía sobre su rostro, le volvió la palma hacia arriba y presionó un beso contra la carne herida

–En serio, estoy bien. Ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor

–El médico no vio el camión abalanzarte sobre ti, ni oyó el sonido de la bocina –Klaus la tomó en sus brazos –Kelly o una de las criadas podría quedarse contigo

–Honestamente Klaus...

–Allí está, esa palabra otra vez

–Klaus. No quiero que Kelly o una de las criadas estén en el baño conmigo

–¿Sabías que los accidentes ocurren más en los baños que en cualquier otro lugar de una casa?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír –Eso es desesperanzador

–Es cierto

–No me importa lo que digan las estadísticas. No me bañaré con audiencia

–Sabía que ibas a decir eso, _chica_ –la envolvió con toda la extensión de sus brazos –Así que lo que haré será tomar un baño contigo. Es un gran sacrificio personal, por supuesto –La llama pícara en sus ojos desmentían las palabras –¿Qué te parece? –añadió en un susurro ronco.

Sólo había una respuesta posible a la pregunta, y se la dio con un beso largo y profundo.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba la fue desnudando, y maldijo cuando vio el corte en la rodilla y los otros rasguños y contusiones.

–Estoy bien –dijo, restando importancia.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–¡_Dios_, cuando pienso en lo que podría haber ocurrido!

Caroline le tocó la cara –Pero gracias a ti no ocurrió nada

Klaus la miró, y de repente sintió el corazón apretado en un puño. Sintió... una emoción... una alegría... No sabía definirlo, no había una palabra para... a menos que... a menos que...

–El baño –dijo apresurado –Déjame chequearlo

En el cuarto de baño se agarró del borde del lavabo de mármol y se miró en el espejo, un poco temiendo ver el rostro de un extraño en lugar del suyo.

Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando a la vez, ese era el problema. Estaba preocupado por Michael, por ese contrato absurdo e imposible, aún sin resolver, y este accidente del que se habían salvado por un pelo...

Demasiadas cosas. Eso era todo.

La bañera de mármol negro estaba llena. Cerró la llave del agua, accionó los chorros de circulación y volvió a la habitación para levantar a Caroline en sus brazos, pero ella percibió algo.

–Klaus –le preguntó suavemente –¿Qué te pasa?

Él miró la cara que una vez había pertenecido a una extraña y el puño alrededor de su corazón dio otro apretón.

–Nada –dijo –Es que eres tan hermosa...

La besó y trató de ignorar la sensación de su piel desnuda contra él. Ella había estado en un terrible accidente, no era momento de pensar en hacer el amor, sino de atender sus heridas.

Le besó la frente, la mejilla amoratada, la boca. Y ella suspiró de placer.

Lentamente la dejó sobre sus pies, luego se sentó en el borde de la bañera y la puso delante de manera que estuvo de pie y desnuda entre sus muslos entreabiertos.

¿Era un moretón lo que tenía en los pechos? No, era sólo una sombra... pero igualmente besó la carne suave y circunvaló el pezón con la lengua, hasta que ella gimió.

–¿Te duele, _Amor_? –susurró.

–No. Dios, no, se siente... se siente

Klaus le chupó el pezón y Caroline se balanceó, abrazando sus hombros y murmurando su nombre.

La contusión en la rodilla también merecía su atención. Apretó sobre ella suavemente los labios y luego siguió besando su pierna hacia arriba, inhalando su aroma, _Dios_, embriagado por su olor y por los grititos que daba.

La tomó por las caderas y ella se echó hacia atrás, separando los muslos.

–Eso es –dijo él densamente –Ábrete para mí, déjame ver si necesitas ser besada aquí... Y aquí... y...

Puso su boca y ella llegó al clímax al instante, su sabor meloso contra su lengua y su grito lo llenaron de su dulzura.

Klaus se puso de pie, y ella temblando, cayó contra él. Él la abrazó, la besó en la boca, y se estremeció al sentir las manos de ella tirando de su camisa, del cinturón...

Juntos terminaron de desvestirlo. Se movieron rápidamente, pero cuando la levantó y la puso en la bañera, sus manos lo hicieron con delicadeza.

Para cuando se unió a ella en el agua vaporizada, la cordura estaba volviendo.

Estaba herida, y él, _Dios_, se había olvidado de todo, menos de lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la deseaba...

–Care. Perdóname, _amor_. No debí...

Ella se arrebujó en su abrazo, buscó su boca y se aferró a él. Luego levantó las caderas y envolvió las piernas alrededor de él, empalándose ella misma en su longitud rígida.

Klaus gimió y la besó. Le dijo que amaba sus besos, su sabor, su aroma, pero sobre todo, lo que más amaba era esto. Estar dentro de ella. Ser parte de ella. Ser uno con ella.

No. La que más le gustaba era... era...

Caroline se convulsionó a su alrededor, y él dejó de pensar.

Después, la envolvió en una enorme toalla blanca y la llevó a su cama. Ella levantó los brazos hacia él, como había hecho la noche anterior y él se acostó a su lado, la acercó a su cuerpo, y le dio besos como plumas en los párpados.

Momentos más tarde, el sonido de su respiración le dijo que estaba dormida. Él estaba a punto de dormirse, también. _Dios_, qué increíble que era. Dormir con ella, hacerle el amor...

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Hacer el amor... sin condón.

¿Qué había sido de su cerebro? Anoche y de nuevo hoy, sin protección. Nunca había sido tan descuidado en su vida.

Gracias a Dios tenía una caja de condones en el cajón de la mesita de noche para la próxima vez.

Quería tener hijos, pero a diferencia de algunos de sus contemporáneos, los quería tener después de estar casado. Quería que naciera de una mujer que fuera su esposa.

Su esposa...

Se quedó allí por un largo tiempo antes de quedarse dormido.

–¡Arriba dormilona!

Caroline le hundió en las mantas.

–Quien quiera que seas, vete

–¿Quien quiera que sea? –dijo la voz con indignación.

–Quieres que piense que eres Klaus Mikaelson. Pero el verdadero Klaus nunca sería tan cruel como para despertarme –Caroline se desperezó lujuriosamente, amando la sensación de las sábanas de algodón egipcio contra su cuerpo desnudo –¿Cómo sé que eres él?

Tal como ella esperaba, una mano cálida le tomó la cara y una boca con sabor a café se unió a la suya.

–¿Estás convencida? –murmuró con voz ronca.

–Mmm. ¿Eso es café?

–Ajá. Una jarra repleta te está esperando en el balcón. ¿Suena bien?

–Un beso más y te lo haré saber

–Compórtate –dijo Klaus con severidad, –O me volveré a meter en la cama contigo

Caroline se rió suavemente y se estiró hacia él. Él le atrapó las manos, se las besó y las dejó caer a los costados de ella.

–Si me meto en esa cama tendré que devolver todas estas cosas. Quiero decir, tendré que asumir que no quieres nada de lo que hay ahí

–¿El café?

–¡No el café, dormilona! Las otras cosas

Caroline se incorporó, agarrando firmemente el edredón y parpadeando de sueño.

–¿Qué otras cosas?

Klaus sonrió –Ta raaann –dijo, y se movió a un lado.

Caroline quedó boquiabierta. Había cajas apiladas en bloques detrás de él. Algunas grandes, otras pequeñas, algunas envueltas en papel brillante, otras atadas con cinta doradas, plateadas, de raso blanco...

–¿Klaus?

La sonrisa de él se amplió –¡Abre una, _chica!_

–Pero... ¿Qué es todo esto?

Él cogió una caja blanca plana y se la tiró –¿Por qué no averiguarlo?

Caroline tiró de la cinta plateada y jadeó. La caja estaba llena a rebosar de ropa interior de seda sexy y sostenes a juego, igualmente sexy.

–No sabía qué colores te gustarían –dijo con modestia –Así que ordené todos

–Klaus. Honestamente...

–Una de tus palabras favoritas, _amor_. Honestamente, necesitas algo para vestirte –

–¡Pero no todo esto! Klaus, realmente...

Otro caja aterrizó junto a ella –Por lo menos echa un vistazo y dime si odias mis gustos, _chica_. Como un favor, ¿_sí_?

Ella le lanzó una mirada, y se dijo con firmeza a sí misma que no podía...

Soltó la cinta.

–Oh –susurró –¡Oh Klaus! –

–¿Es un buen «oh» o un mal «oh»? –

Sonaba tan inocente, pero el brillo de autosatisfacción en sus ojos lo delataban.

–Es uno malo –dijo remilgadamente –¿Por qué una mujer desearía un vestido como éste? Un vestido hecho de... telaraña y rayos de luna, y... y... ¡Oh Dios, es tan hermoso...! –

Klaus la cogió en sus brazos.

–Tú eres la hermosa –dijo –Y espero que me hagas el honor de llevar estas cosas, _amor_, porque eso le hará muy bien a mi corazón

Caroline curvó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante.

–Le hará bien a tu corazón, ¿eh?

Él sonrió –Si

–¿Y si te dijera que no, que quiero llevar mi propia ropa?

–Te diría que esta es tu propia ropa ahora, _chica... _especialmente desde que le dije a Kelly que tirara las demás

–¿Ordenaste tirar mi ropa sin pedirme permiso?

–Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a preguntar si sabía que insistirías en mantenerlas?

Él se reía, y era imposible no reírse con él. Caroline repasó su lista mental de nuevo. Su príncipe era arrogante e imposible, ¿y por qué, aún así, lo amaba?

Porque así era. Lo amaba... lo amaba...

–¿Care? ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –respondió, sin aliento –Nada. Me sentí un poco mareada, eso es todo

Sus ojos se oscurecieron –¿Llamo al doctor? ¿Es la cabeza? ¿La rodilla?

Era su corazón, ¿pero cómo le dices eso a un hombre que seguramente no querría oírlo?

–Estoy bien. De verdad. Es sólo que... que me gusta que hayas pensado en regalarme estas cosas tan bellas

–¿Realmente? –dijo en voz baja –¿Te sientes bien de verdad?

–Me siento maravillosamente

Klaus se aclaró la garganta –En ese caso... le dije a mi abuelo que estaríamos en el hospital a las seis –

–¿Tu abuelo? ¿Has hablado con él?

–Si

–¿Cómo está?

–Pongámoslo de esta manera. Le dije que estaríamos allí en un par de horas y me contestó que en un par de horas iba a estar viendo un programa de noticias en la CNN, y que nos esperaba a las seis –

–Entonces está mejor

–Él es arrogante, exigente y dictatorial

Caroline se echó a reír.

–¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Estás sugiriendo que yo soy así? –sonrió –De acuerdo. Tal vez sólo un poco. Pero Michael lo es más aún. Mucho más, o al menos eso parece –Él le tomó las manos entre las suyas

¿Quieres venir conmigo, _amor_? Es importante para mí

El día brillante pareció perder intensidad.

Por supuesto que era importante para él. Una vez que hablara con Michael Mikaelson podría resolver la cuestión del contrato de una vez por todas. Klaus estaría libre de ella y ella estaría libre de él.

Libre para volver a Texas, y para no volver a ver a su príncipe otra vez...

–Care. Maldita sea, algo está mal. Dime lo que es y lo arreglaré

Caroline miró a su amante a los ojos. Era un buen hombre. Un hombre de honor. Un hombre poderoso. Pero ni siquiera Klaus Mikaelson, el Príncipe de Andalucía, podría arreglar un corazón que estaba a punto de romperse.

–Lo que está mal –dijo a la ligera –Es que sólo me has dejado una media hora para vestirme. Una mujer necesita más que eso, Su Alteza. ¿Si no estoy arreglada apropiadamente, qué pensará tu abuelo?

Klaus la apretó con fuerza contra él y le acarició la espalda.

Sí, pensó, mientras apretaba los labios sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Care, esa era una excelente pregunta.

¿Qué pensaría Michael?

El anciano había metido la nariz en donde no debía, y había interferido en dos vidas...

Y milagrosamente cambió la de ambos para siempre.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

28

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 11**

Durante los últimos meses de la vida de Bill, Caroline había pasado mucho tiempo en los hospitales, y estaba preparada para lo que, estaba segura, vendría a continuación. El olor a desinfectante. La iluminación escasa. La enérgica eficiencia del personal, que mantenía a raya las emociones...

Pero no había nada de eso en el hospital en el que Michael Mikaelson estaba internado.

Los pasillos eran luminosos y agradables, y había olor a limpio, no a antiséptico. Las enfermeras y los auxiliares sonreían, y saludaron a Klaus cordialmente.

Incluso la habitación de Michael era acogedora, si uno no hacía caso de las máquinas, o el pitido de los monitores, o el zumbido en la pared, al lado de la cama.

Michael estaba sentado, apoyado sobre una pila de almohadas. Sus ojos eran una combinación de dorado, verde y marrón, como los de Klaus. Tenía un bigote bien recortado y barba blanca. La dignidad y la autoridad se aferraban a él como un manto real, aunque no lo suficiente como para simular su obvia debilidad.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio a Klaus.

–_Mi hijo_ –dijo, abriendo los brazos.

Los hombres se abrazaron. El afecto entre ellos hizo que la garganta de Caroline se estrechara. Su madre había sido reservada, y ella y su padre, su padre adoptivo, tan raramente se habían demostrado afecto el uno al otro que las veces que había ocurrido estaban en su memoria.

La última vez había sido el día que ella lo había traído a casa desde el hospital, después de que él pidiera abandonar este mundo bajo el vasto cielo de _El Rancho Los Viajeros_.

Para su consternación tenía lágrimas ardiendo en las comisuras de los ojos. Parpadeó para contenerlas, al tiempo que Klaus se apartó de la cama y Michael Mikaelson se la quedó mirando.

–Y esta, por supuesto, es Caroline

–Su Alteza

–Es un placer conocerte, niña

–Me alegra ver que se siente mejor

Michael se rió entre dientes –Muy educada. Casi nadie se percataría de que has evitado decir que para ti también fue un placer conocerme

El brazo de Klaus se enroscó alrededor de su cintura –Abuelo –dijo suavemente –Caroline ha pasado por muchas cosas

–Entiendo, _mi hijo_. Si yo fuera ella, tampoco no me miraría con buenos ojos

–No es mi intención faltarle al respeto, señor, pero...

–Pero... si no estuviera conectado a todos estos aparatos infernales, me mirarías a los ojos y me dirías lo que piensas de un anciano que tuvo la osadía de inmiscuirse en tu vida. Esa es la verdad, muchacha, ¿O no?

Caroline respiró profundamente –Yo le diría que usted y Bill hicieron algunas cosas que no deberían haber hecho

Michael miró intencionadamente cómo ella estaba parada, con el brazo de Klaus enrollado con fuerza en su cintura y sus cuerpos rozándose ligeramente.

–Y, sin embargo –dijo suavemente –Todo parece estar funcionando bien

–Ese no es...

–El punto, lo sé –le sonrió a Klaus –Bill me dijo que su hija tenía espíritu, y estaba en lo cierto

–Abuelo –Klaus se aclaró la garganta –¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para hablar de esto? Porque si no es así...

–Bill también dijo que era bonita, pero estaba equivocado. Es hermosa

Klaus sintió la tensión de Caroline. Sabía que no podía gustarle que se hablara de ella como si no estuviera en la sala.

–Robusta, también. De buena conformación. Buenas caderas. Excelente para parir hijos

La cara de Caroline se volvió carmesí –Abuelo –dijo Klaus severamente –No voy a permitir que...

–Mis disculpas. Yo simplemente quería decir que es bueno ver que las recomendaciones de mi viejo amigo eran ciertas

–Sí, abuelo, estoy seguro de que lo es, pero...

–Dijo que la chica sería una esposa perfecta, m_i hijo_, y estaba en lo cierto

Caroline miró a Klaus –Yo creo... – dijo ella con cuidado –Que lo mejor será que espere afuera –

–No –Su brazo se apretó alrededor de ella –¡Maldita sea, abuelo! ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?

–¿Por qué, _Nik, mi hijo?_ Casi suenas como si la muchacha te importara

–Claro que me importa –el tono de Klaus se suavizó – Me importa muchísimo. Demasiado para dejar que la avergüences

–¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, niña? ¿Qué pasó con ese espíritu del hemos hablado?

–No hablamos nada, Alteza. Hasta ahora el único que ha hablado todo el tiempo es usted

–Ah. ¿Ves? Ahí está. El espíritu. Mi viejo amigo Bill te describió con exactitud infalible

– ¡Bill –dijo Caroline apretadamente –No sabía absolutamente nada de mí!

–Sabía que eras hermosa. Y brillante. Y que tenías tendencia a ser terca

–Yo no soy terca

Klaus tosió –Ahhh, uhhh, creo que esta conversación debe esperar para otro momento

–Él también sabía –dijo Michael, haciendo caso omiso de su nieto –Que amabas sus tierras, y qué harías cualquier cosa para restaurarlas y mantenerlas salvajes y libres

Caroline se sacudió del brazo de Klaus que la rodeaba y se acercó a la cama –¡No era sus tierras, eran de mi madre!

La sonrisa de Michael se desvaneció –No –dijo suavemente –Eran de él

–¡Eran de ella! De ella y de mi verdadero padre. Y cuando mi verdadero padre murió...

–Caroline. Supongo que has venido hasta aquí para saber por qué Bill hizo lo que hizo. Por qué me vendió la tierra a mí... y por qué añadió esa cláusula. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

–Totalmente –

–Entonces, viniste hasta aquí para saber la verdad

–Sé cuál es la verdad, príncipe Michael

–No, no la sabes –Su tono se suavizó –le supliqué a Bill que te lo dijera, pero siempre decía que no era el momento oportuno. Creo que fue la única cosa sobre la cual no fue valiente

–Abuelo –Klaus vaciló –Has estado muy enfermo. Tal vez deberíamos dejarte y permitir que descanses. Podemos tener esta conversación en otra oportunidad

–Quién sabe si haya otra oportunidad, Nik He vivido una vida larga. Estoy listo para lo que venga después, pero no quiero pasar a esa otra aventura sin antes decirle a esta muchacha, y a ti, lo que ambos tanto necesitan saber

Klaus se acercó a Caroline y la rodeó con su brazo de nuevo.

–Sólo si ella quiere oírlo –dijo, e inclinando la cabeza hacia la de ella, le preguntó –¿_Amor_? La elección es tuya. ¿Quieres saber más?

Caroline miró los ojos de su amante. El instinto le advirtió que lo que venía cambiaría su vida, pero mientras tuviera a Klaus con ella, estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

–Sí. Quiero escuchar el resto

Klaus inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Luego sonrió, le tocó los labios con el pulgar y se dirigió a Michael.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitamos saber, abuelo?

Michael dudó. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Qué te dijo tu madre acerca de tu verdadero padre, Caroline?

–Sólo que él murió cuando yo tenía dos años

–¿Y cuál era su nombre?

–No veo por qué eso... –suspiró –Petrova. Grayson Petrova

–Y, aún así –dijo Michael suavemente –Te llamas así por el hombre al que tú llamas padre adoptivo. Por Bill Forbes

–¿Por su nombre? El hecho de que su nombre empiece con las mismas letras que el mío no quiere decir que yo...

–Mi querida niña. Petrova era el nombre de soltera de tu madre. Bill era tu verdadero padre

–¡No! Él me adoptó cuando se casó con mi madre

–Él y tu madre fueron amantes. La familia de ella era rica y su linaje se remonta hasta los _conquistadores_. La de él era pobre –Michael sonrió –Él decía que podía rastrear su linaje hasta la Gran Hambruna Irlandesa, cuando su tatarabuelo abordó uno de los barcos ataúd hacia Nueva York

Caroline negó enérgicamente con la cabeza –¡Esto es una locura! ¿Por qué mentiría mi madre? ¿Por qué lo haría Bill?

–Tu madre era muy joven. Cuando sus padres se enteraron del asunto, le dijeron que no podía seguir viendo a Bill –Michael hizo una pausa –Luego se supo que estaba embarazada

Caroline contuvo un aliento tembloroso –¿Embarazada? ¿Quiere decir... de mí?

–Sí, niña. Sus padres le prohibieron que viera a Bill y que le contara lo del embarazo. Le dijeron que cuando tú nacieras tendría que regalarte, pero cuando llegó el momento, no pudo hacerlo

Caroline se apoyó en Klaus, quien la apretó más contra él.

–Se escapó contigo y se abrió camino en el sudoeste como camarera. Mientras tanto Bill, que había escuchado rumores del embarazo, la buscó y rebuscó, hasta que finalmente la encontró, y le pidió que se casara con él

–Bill –susurró Caroline –¿Mi verdadero padre?

–Para entonces, tú eras una niña precoz de cuatro años, y cuando preguntabas acerca de su padre, tu madre te decía que había muerto

–¡Pero Bill nos encontró! ¿Por qué no me dijo quién era?

–Tu madre no lo permitió. Dijo que sería más de lo que un niño podría soportar, aunque él pensó siempre que quizás, y sólo quizás, ella sentía que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser revelado como tu verdadero padre. De todos modos, sólo se casaría con él si estaba de acuerdo en no contarte nunca la verdad

–¿Y él accedió, así, sin más?

La voz áspera de Caroline reflejaba incredulidad. Michael suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué alternativa tenía, hija? Abandonarlas a las dos, o tenerte en su vida, aún viviendo una mentira

Un sollozo estaba atrapado en la garganta de Caroline –Y todo el tiempo... –susurró –todos estos años...

–Te trató con frialdad, porque siempre temió no aguantar y decirte lo que él se había comprometido a mantener en secreto. En cuanto a la tierra... él la fue comprado pieza por pieza, trabajándola lo mejor que pudo, pero hubo sequías e incendios, y luego la enfermedad de tu madre se llevó el último dinero que tenía

–Tendría que habérmelo dicho –dijo Caroline, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas –¡Debería habérmelo dicho!

–_Sí_. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tenía miedo de que lo odiaras por vivir en semejante mentira

–¿Pero, por qué le vendió el rancho a usted? Él sabía que yo lo amaba, lo que significaba para mí

–Él también sabía que no podrías conservarlo. Y que el banco tomara la única herencia que podía legarle a su hija, su propia carne y sangre, le dolía

–Así que te propuso que le compraras el rancho –dijo Klaus.

–_Sí_. Era la solución perfecta. Yo lo compraría y el dinero que pagara serviría para levantar el embargo del banco. Y entonces, _mi hijo_, nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos hacer más

–Esa cláusula

–Por supuesto. Yo quería que tú tuvieras una esposa apropiada, y Bill quería que Caroline tuviera al hombre apropiado, uno que cuidara de ella y de la tierra que amaba –Michael hizo un gesto abriendo las manos –Y allí estaba la solución perfecta

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, roto sólo por los pitidos electrónicos de los aparatos. Después de un momento, Klaus suspiró.

–Ustedes dos jugaron a ser Dios –dijo suavemente.

Michael asintió con la cabeza –Supongo que se podría decir que sí

–¿Supone? –la voz de Caroline cimbró –Jugar a ser Dios es exactamente lo que hizo, Su Alteza. Primero Bill se encargó de mantener la verdad de mi nacimiento en secreto. Luego ambos jugaron con dos vidas. Si eso no es jugar a ser Dios...

–Caroline –Klaus suavemente –_Amor_, por favor, no llores

–No estoy llorando –dijo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El corazón de Klaus se llenó de pesar. Quería tomar a Care en sus brazos y llevársela a un lugar donde no hubiese motivos para llorar, o sentir otra cosa que no fuera alegría. Quería hacerla sonreír, hacerla reír, decirle que... decirle...

–Estoy cansado –dijo Michael –Es suficiente por hoy

–Más que suficiente –estuvo de acuerdo Klaus, un poco fríamente. Hizo que Caroline girara hacia él, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó, y al diablo con tener una audiencia –Espérame afuera, _chica_. ¿Lo harás? Sólo será un minuto, te lo prometo

Esperó hasta que ella salió de la habitación. Luego se acercó a su abuelo y miró al anciano.

–Algunos podrían decir que jugaste a ser el diablo le dijo con voz serena –No Dios

–_Sí_ –Michael dijo irónicamente –Cualquiera puede ver cómo ustedes dos se desprecian el uno al otro

–Ese no es el punto, abuelo

El anciano suspiró –Lo sé

–Has hecho una cosa horrible agregando esa cláusula matrimonial

–Lo sé

–No puedes obligar a que dos extraños se amen

–Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

Klaus metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el contrato firmado por su abuelo y el padre de Caroline.

–Quiero que garabatees tu firma aquí, en la parte inferior, donde he puesto un aditamento

–¿Qué dice?

–Dice –dijo Klaus con gravedad, girando el documento hacia Michael –Que estás de acuerdo con que la Corporación Mikaelson sea la que pague los atrasos impositivos y cualquier otra cosa que _El Rancho Los Viajeros_ le deba al banco

–Si eso es lo que deseas, _mi hijo_

–Y –continuó Klaus, señalando el aditamento –Que estás de acuerdo con que la Corporación Mikaelson escriture el rancho en favor de Caroline Forbes

Michael suspiró –Mis gafas y una pluma están sobre la mesa

–Y –dijo Klaus –Que estás de acuerdo, también, con que la cláusula matrimonial sea anulada y quede sin efecto

–¿Todo eso es lo que deseas, Klaus?

–Todo eso, abuelo

El viejo tendió la mano y Klaus le puso las gafas y la pluma en la palma.

Segundos más tarde, el aditamento firmado junto con el contrato original estaba a resguardo en el bolsillo de Klaus.

–Has hecho una cosa terrible, viejo –dijo Klaus. Luego suspiró, se inclinó y depositó un beso suave en el pelo blanco de Michael –Pero te quiero de todos modos. Descansa un poco, ¿sí? Pasaré más tarde

Caroline lo estaba esperando al lado de un estanque que era el hogar de una pareja de cisnes.

Estaba de espaldas a él, y Klaus se aprovechó de eso para frenar sus pasos y mirarla.

Había recibido un golpe terrible hoy, descubrir no sólo que había juzgado mal a Bill, sino que él también era su padre.

Había llorado, sí. Él lo habría hecho también, si de pronto le tiraran a la cara noticias como esas. Pero ella había mantenido la compostura lo suficiente como para devolverle el golpe a Michael con coraje y dignidad.

Sonrió. ¡Dios, era increíble!

Hermosa. Inteligente. Valiente. Apasionada.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Y, aunque jamás lo admitiría sin discutir, sabía montar un caballo tan bien como un hombre.

Y nunca la hubiera conocido si su abuelo no hubiera conspirado para que eso ocurriera.

La sonrisa de Klaus se desvaneció.

Sin embargo, lo que le había hecho a ella estaba mal. Y a él también, pero de alguna manera, eso no parecía importante. Era su Care la que había sufrido con todo esto.

Pero ya no más.

Klaus metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió el pergamino pesado en el que estaban escritos el contrato y el aditamento. Se había acabado. Su Care obtendría su tierra, libre de deudas. Añadiría un cheque importante para que pudiera iniciar el proceso de reconstrucción del rancho y llevarlo a sus días de gloria. Protestaría, por supuesto, así que tendría que inventarse algo que ella encontrara aceptable. Tal vez que quería invertir en el rancho... o algo así.

Y aún más, la cláusula había quedado sin efecto. Ella no tenía que casarse con él, y él no tenía que casarse con ella. Podía decirle a su piloto que la llevarla de regreso a Texas. Podía poner esto en el pasado, y que fuera sólo un recuerdo de un interludio breve y caliente.

Caroline se volvió, lo vio y sonrió.

¿Así era como recordaría todo esto? ¿Cómo sexo? ¿Recordaría a su Care sólo por cómo había sido en su cama? Había sido increíble, pero su corazón le decía que iba a recordar estos días y a su Care por más que eso.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él. Él observó su forma de andar, ese paso orgulloso que a él tanto le gustaba, la forma en que su cabello rebotaba contra sus hombros, la inclinación de la barbilla... el brillo de sus ojos azules...

¿Perdería intensidad ese resplandor, aunque sólo fuera un poco, cuando ella dijera adiós?

Una idea comenzó a forjarse en su cerebro. Una idea loca. Algo que él podría decir, y que la mantendría aquí...

Cuando llegó a su lado, ella le tocó el brazo suavemente con la mano –¿Está bien tu abuelo?

–Está bien –Klaus le tomó la mano y le frotó el pulgar ligeramente sobre los delicados nudillos –Un poco cansado, eso es todo

–Lo siento

–¿Por qué, _chica_?

–Por ser tan dura con él

–¿Tú? –Klaus sonrió –Tú has sido gentil, _amor_. Más de lo que se merecía

–Lo que hizo... lo que él y Bill hicieron... estuvo mal, pero la intención era buena. Y él está tan frágil...

–Confía en mí, _chica_. Él es un hueso duro de roer

–Es verdad –dijo con una media sonrisa –Puedo verte en él dentro de cincuenta años –Su sonrisa se torció –Pero fui irrespetuosa y estuvo mal. Tú lo amas y él te ama, y pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, o no lo hubiera hecho

–Sí. Pero eso no lo excusa

–Quizás, podría hacerlo...

–Podrías haberlo llamado viejo necio y entrometido, pero no lo hiciste. Podrías haberle asestado uno de esos derechazos cruzados con que me trataste a mí –Klaus se llevó la mano a los labios y la besó –Yo diría que mi abuelo se la llevó de arriba

–¿Te parece?

–Sí. Y él lo sabe. Así que no te sientas culpable. En todo caso, te respeta mucho más por enfrentarte a él

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro –Me siento mejor

–Bueno –Le deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura. ¡Qué bien se siente esto! pensó, y le dio un beso en el cabello –Así que, _amor,_ ¿qué dirías de una copa en algún barcito con vista al mar?

–Diría que sí –dijo ella, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriéndole.

–Y luego la cena. _Paella_, en una pequeña posada a una hora de aquí

–¿Tiene chimenea?

Él sonrió ampliamente –Por supuesto –La atrajo más cerca –Y luego iremos a Monroy, que es una pequeña ciudad donde...

–Donde son criados algunos de los más finos andaluces. Conozco sobre eso. Los andaluces enviados por primera vez a América eran de Monroy

–_Sí_. Así es. Tengo una finca allí, también. Quiero que la veas –Apretó el abrazo a medida que comenzaron a caminar –Es mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo –Al escuchar que ella soltó una pequeña risa, bajó la mirada –¿Qué?

–Nada... y todo. Es sólo que me siento como si te conociera desde siempre, y entonces algo surge y me doy cuenta de que eso es imposible, que aún somos dos desconocidos

Klaus se detuvo y la giró en sus brazos.

–En ese caso –dijo ronco –Lo que tenemos que hacer es justamente seguir explorándonos el uno al otro

Un rubor intenso tiño las mejillas femeninas –Me encanta la idea de explorarte –susurró.

Klaus se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso largo y profundo. Ella curvó las manos sobre su camisa, y cuando él levantó la cabeza, ella se tambaleó en el círculo de sus brazos.

–¿Estás mareada otra vez? El consultorio del médico está a sólo una cuadra de aquí

–Estoy muy bien, Klaus. De verdad –Ella sonrió, y la pura intimidad de su sonrisa le dieron ganas de arrastrarla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor aquí mismo, en este pequeño y solitario parque –Eres tú –dijo ella suavemente –Eres tú el que me hace sentirme mareada

–Me gusta hacerte sentir mareada, _amor_

–Mareada... y olvidadiza. Debería haberte preguntado... ¿Has hablado con tu abuelo sobre el contrato?

Aquí estaba. El momento que ambos habían esperado tanto.

–Sí. Sí, hablé con él acerca de esto

–¿Y?

Y, sus preocupaciones se habían terminado. El contrato era nulo. Ella tendría su rancho y el dinero para traerlo de vuelta a la vida...

–¿Klaus? ¿Qué te dijo?

Que ella era libre. Libre de deudas, libre de él, libre para dejarlo...

–¿Klaus? Por amor de Dios...

–Dijo que no va a cambiar el acuerdo. Ninguna parte de él

–Entonces... entonces ya perdí el rancho

La expresión de su rostro le rompió el corazón.

–No. No, no es así, _amor_. Tengo la solución

–¿Sí?

Klaus le enmarcó el rostro con las manos. Las palabras que habían estado rondando su cabeza durante los últimos diez minutos, o tal vez durante toda la vida, cayeron de sus labios –Cásate conmigo

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Tal fuera así, o tal vez la había encontrado.

–¿Qué?

–Cásate conmigo, _amor_. _El Rancho Los Viajeros_ estará a salvo. Y la escrituraré a favor tuyo

–¡No podría permitir que lo hagas! Tú no quieres cas...

–¿Tan horrible es la idea del matrimonio? La gente se casa, crea hogares y tienen hijos, muchos de ellos con menos en común de lo que tenemos tú y yo

–Pero... pero tú y yo no nos conocemos

–Claro que sí. ¿No acabo de decir lo mucho que tenemos en común? Amamos los ranchos, los caballos –su voz se hizo ronca –Juntos somos increíbles en la cama –Sus ojos se estrecharon –A menos que haya otra persona...

–No hay nadie más –dijo ella rápidamente, y se contuvo para no decirle la verdad... que lo amaba, que nunca habría nadie más que él...

–Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, _amor_. Esos dos metiches sabían lo que hacían –Le levantó el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron –Cásate conmigo, chica. Di que sí

Ella quería decir que sí, lo quería con todo su corazón. ¿Pero era suficiente que tuvieran los mismos intereses? ¿Qué fueran buenos en la cama? Y sobre todo, ¿Era suficiente para ella amarlo, cuando lo que quería, lo que anhelaba, es que él la amara también?

–Care –con suavidad y ternura él le rozó los labios –Podemos tener una buena vida juntos. Te lo prometo. Di que sí, _amor_. Di que sí

Caroline puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Y dijo que sí.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la interferencia de dos hombres, en lados opuestos del mundo, terminaría en tanta felicidad?

Klaus sinceramente había pensado que lo tenía todo. La tierra que amaba, los caballos que criaba, un vasto imperio corporativo que él mismo había creado, y todas las mujeres que un hombre podía desear.

Sin duda, eso era todo.

¡_Dios_, qué equivocado había estado!

En una apacible tarde de junio, viendo a Caroline ir de mesa en mesa, en el jardín iluminado por velas de la casa en Monroy, charlando amistosamente con los invitados a la fiesta de compromiso que él había insistido en que debían tener, se dio cuenta de lo pobre que había sido en realidad .

Hasta ahora, no había tenido nada.

Su Care lo era todo.

Habían estado juntos tres semanas. Tres maravillosas y sorprendentes semanas. Al principio se había preguntado si la había apresurado a una situación que en realidad ella no había querido. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que le dijo que tenía que ir a París por negocios.

–¿Vas a estar ausente mucho tiempo? –le había preguntado atenta cuando lo que él quería es que ella le rogara que no la dejara, o mejor aún, que le preguntara si podía ir con él.

¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que quieres? Había susurrado una voz razonable dentro de él.

Pero el orgullo no era razonable, ni tampoco la estupidez, o lo que demonios fuera que lo hacía ser tan testarudo, hasta que finalmente se había maldecido como un loco, había tomado a Care en sus brazos y le había dicho que la pregunta que debía hacer no era «¿Vas a estar ausente mucho tiempo?» sino «¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en París?».

Su sonrisa le había calentado el corazón.

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Pensé..., quiero decir, sé que esto no es exactamente cómo habías previsto que fueran las cosas, Klaus, y no quiero estorbar. Yo no quiero... ya sabes... cambiar su vida

–_Amor_ –le había susurrado –Ya la has cambiado. Y me encanta, me encanta el resultado

Entonces la había llevado a la habitación y había comenzado a hacerle el amor de manera gentil, hasta que sus susurros y sus caricias lo volvieron loco, y la había tomado con desenfreno, mientras ella gritaba su nombre y se hacía añicos en sus brazos.

Su hermosa virgen se había convertido en una alumna talentosa. Podía excitarlo con una sonrisa, una caricia, y él nunca se cansaba de eso, ni de ella.

En París, le había presentado a todos sus amigos. Al principio se comportaba cohibida pero no intimidada, ni siquiera cuando fueron a una fiesta en la que su ex amante llegó con su nueva pareja y al verlo, literalmente se arrojó en sus brazos.

–Klaus, querido –había chillado Camille.

–Camille –le había dicho, desenredándose y trayendo a Caroline hacia delante –Me gustaría que conozcas a mi novia

Camille se había puesto pálida. Caroline se limitó a sonreír y le tendió la mano.

–Creo que nos hemos visto una vez antes –había dicho con dulzura –¿En Texas, tal vez?

–Miau miau –había susurrado él cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

–¿Por qué, Klaus? –había ronroneó su novia –¿Qué quieres decir?

Él la había atraído hacia sí y la había besado, y la risa en sus ojos se había convertido en deseo.

–_Amor_ –le había dicho en un susurro ronco –Y la había sacado al jardín de la casa de su amigo y habían hecho el amor apasionadamente en el mirador, con la falda de su vestido de seda subida hasta la cintura, la boca bebiendo de la de ella, y sus gemidos suaves suspirando en el calor de la noche.

Al final, cuando ella había temblado en sus brazos, había pensado que algo debía estar pasando con él, pues nunca antes se había sentido así, tan feliz, tan completo. Tener a Caroline en su vida era maravilloso... maravilloso...

–Klaus

La voz de Caroline lo trajo al presente cuando deslizó su brazo en el suyo y le sonrió.

–Le he pedido a Kelly que espere un poquito antes de servir el postre. Pensé que iba a protestar, porque tiene todo perfectamente cronometrado, pero dijo que no había problema

Por supuesto que no. Su personal haría cualquier cosa por su Care. No había engañado a nadie haciéndola pasar por su _novia_, la primera vez que habían llegado a España, así que los había reunido hacía tres semanas y había hecho el anuncio formal, tras el cual dieron un aplauso cortés, que había esperado, y luego un brindis, que no había esperado. Kelly incluso le había dado un beso, algo que nunca, jamás, había hecho antes.

–¿Klaus?

–¿Qué _amor_?

–Es una maravillosa fiesta de compromiso. Gracias

Él le sonrió –Me alegro de que la estés disfrutando

–Hace un minuto parecía que estabas a millas de distancia

–Estoy aquí –le dijo abrazándola –¿A dónde más iba a estar, si no en dónde estés tú?

Caroline enlazó las manos en su nuca y se recostó en sus brazos.

–Quiero que sepas –dijo suavemente –Que yo soy muy, muy feliz

–Como yo lo soy

¿Realmente había dicho eso? Qué formal y acartonado, cuando lo que quería decirle era... era...

–No. Otra vez. Esa mirada lejana en sus ojos. ¿En qué estás pensando, Su Alteza?

Él le sonrió burlón –Estoy pensando en la próxima semana, mi princesa, cuando estemos casados –dijo con voz ronca –Y seas verdaderamente mía

Caroline suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho –Todavía me parece tan imposible... Que nos hayamos encontrado, que nos interesáramos el uno por el otro, a pesar de la forma en Michael y Bill nos entramparon

Nos entramparon.

Las palabras le hacían daño al corazón, y también a su conciencia. Cada vez más, le preocupaba no haberle dicho la verdad.

Michael había anulado el contrato. Ella era libre de dejarlo.

Él le había propuesto matrimonio cuando sabía que ella no podía permitirse el lujo de decirle que no. Lo hizo porque la quería desesperadamente, pero era egoísta e inmoral.

Era una mentira.

¿Cómo iban a construir una vida sobre una mentira como esa, aunque se tratara de una mentira por omisión y no por comisión? Había pasado tres semanas diciéndose que ya era hora de enfrentar los hechos.

Una mentira era una mentira, sin importar cómo se etiquetara.

Caroline tenía que saber que no iba a perder nada si lo dejaba. Si se quedaba con él, si se convertía en su esposa, tenía que ser porque era plenamente libre para elegirlo. ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde, pensando que la única manera de mantenerla con él era a través de subterfugios?

Se lo diría más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos. Cuando estuvieran en la cama, y él pudiera demostrarle con su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo lo mucho que la deseaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba. Lo mucho que...

–¡Klaus, mira!

Hubo un pequeño revuelo entre los invitados, y varios se habían puesto de pie.

–¡Es tu abuelo!

Habían invitado a Michael, por supuesto, aunque Klaus nunca había esperado que viniera. El anciano se había mudado a un departamento espacioso en los terrenos de un centro de rehabilitación. Klaus lo visitaba a diario, y Caroline había ido dos veces con él. De antemano Klaus le había pedido a Michael que no mencionara el contrato.

–Es que le molesta –le había explicado.

–¿A pesar de que lo anulé?

–Sí, a pesar de eso –había respondido Klaus, con la misma sensación de culpabilidad que lo había asolado a los cinco años, cuando había dicho una tremenda mentira acerca de su institutriz, una caja de tizas y un Velásquez que colgaba en una pared de la sala de estar.

Razón de más para que aclarar todo con Caroline, pensó con urgencia creciente. Seguramente se lo perdonaría. Era feliz, ¿no? Acababa de decirlo.

Tal vez, planteada la opción, no habría accedido a casarse con él hace tres semanas, pero seguro que ahora sí lo haría.

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que oír su respuesta. De repente no había cosa más importante en el mundo que ella lo quisiera por las razones correctas.

–Care... –empezó a decir, pero ella ya lo estaba llevando a través de la terraza, hasta la pequeña comitiva que se había reunido alrededor de la silla de ruedas de Michael.

–Su Alteza –dijo, e hizo una reverencia perfecta.

Michael se rió entre dientes –Un bonito gesto, pero pronto serás mi nieta, ¿No crees que es hora de que me des un beso y me llames por mi nombre?

Caroline sonrió y tocó con sus labios la frente del anciano –Michael. Estamos encantados de verlo

–Y yo me alegro de verte, niña. Vas a ser una hermosa princesa. Mi Klaus es un hombre de suerte

Caroline alcanzó la mano de Klaus –Yo también tuve suerte –dijo suavemente –Tanto que he decidido perdonarte

–Ah... Ese contrato

–Ese contrato, incluida esa ridícula cláusula matrimonial. Sin eso, nunca habría conocido a Klaus

–Es cierto. Aún así, estoy seguro de que ambos deben estar contentos de que yo...

–Abuelo –se apresuró a decir Klaus –Deja que te lleve al buffet. Tenemos ese _chorizo_ que tanto te gusta, y espera a ver el tamaño de las langostas

–Está bien, _mi hijo_. Sé que me advertiste que no mencionara el contrato, pero tu encantadora _novia_ fue quien lo trajo a colación y me alegro de que lo hiciera. Durante semanas he querido decirle lo contento que estoy de que ella decidiera ignorar que derogué esa tontería

Klaus sintió que la mano de Caroline se ponía rígida.

–Caroline –dijo rápidamente –_Amor_, entra a la casa, donde podamos hablar

Caroline no le hizo caso –¿Usted ha anulado los términos del contrato?

–Sí, por supuesto. La primera vez que me fueron a ver al hospital. Cuando saliste, Klaus me pidió que lo hiciera

–Care –dijo Klaus con el tono desesperado de un hombre que ve pasar su vida delante de él –Care, escúchame...

–Realmente me alegró. Para entonces, yo ya había entendido que Bill y yo habíamos tenido buenas intenciones, pero habíamos hecho las cosas mal. Así que accedí a derogar el contrato, y dejé que Klaus manejara las cosas por su cuenta. Ya sabes, pagar los atrasos adeudados al banco y escriturar la propiedad a favor tuyo. Y, por supuesto, la anulación de la cláusula matrimonial, pero tú ya sabes todo eso, querida niña –Michael sonrió –Y, para mi deleite, elegiste casarte con mi nieto, de todos modos

Durante un largo momento, Caroline no se movió. Luego se giró hacia Klaus y él supo que nunca olvidaría lo que vio en su rostro.

–Me mentiste –dijo en un susurro conmocionado.

–No. Sí. Quiero decir... –Klaus negó con la cabeza –Yo te deseaba. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar, que te deseaba y que sin la cláusula, era posible que me dejaras

–Así que decidiste mentir

–_Amor_. No fue así de simple

–Es muy simple. Y muy comprensible, también. ¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo? Así se maneja la gente conmigo, ¿no? Mi madre. Mi padre. Y ahora...

–Maldita sea, no estás escuchando. Yo quería que te casaras conmigo

–Tú querías... –Le temblaba la voz. Klaus trató de alcanzarla y envolverla en sus brazos, pero ella se zafó de sus manos, con la cabeza erguida y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas –Tú querías, y eso justifica la mentira

Sus ojos se estrecharon –Estás exagerando

–Me mentiste, Klaus. Todo el mundo me miente, y a nadie le importa un comino el efecto que esas mentiras tienen en mi vida

–Muy bien. He cometido un error. Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres feliz conmigo. Que quieres casarte conmigo. Que debemos estar juntos

Pasaron unos minutos, y a continuación Caroline respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

–¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que soy tan feliz como es posible, dadas las circunstancias, Su Alteza? ¿Qué planteada una opción, una opción honesta, podría muy bien haberte dicho que te fueras al infierno?

–No estás hablando en serio

–Tú eres el de las mentiras, Klaus, no yo

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara, pero bienvenidas. La tierra, el rancho... Eso era todo lo que ella había querido. Tal vez él siempre lo había sabido en su corazón. Y tal vez por eso no le había dicho la verdad.

Ella había querido todo lo que él podía darle...

Pero no él.

Cuando ella corrió hacia la casa, él se tomó su tiempo. Y cuando finalmente llegó al dormitorio y la encontró ya vestida con pantalones, botas y una camiseta, la miró y se preguntó por qué había pensado que era el centro de su vida.

Fue fácil alcanzar el teléfono y hacer los arreglos para enviarla a su casa.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

11

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 12**

Había ciertos absolutos en la vida.

No muchos. Un hombre aprendía eso pronto, pero aún así, había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Nueva York en agosto era una de ellas.

En esos días veraniegos de calor pegajoso, la ciudad se convertía en un lugar diferente.

Las calles estaban aún llenas de turistas, pero no de neoyorquinos. Los residentes de la ciudad huían a los Hamptons, o a Connecticut. Los que tenían motivos para estar en la ciudad permanecían adentro, donde el aire acondicionado proporcionaba un alivio misericordioso.

A menos que dejara de funcionar, pensó Klaus torvamente mientras corría a lo largo de la pista cubierta del Eastside Club, donde el aire acondicionado había dejado de funcionar hacía una hora.

Eso no lo había detenido.

Había volado a la ciudad temprano por la mañana, se había reunido con un inversionista que había necesitado la tranquilidad de saber que sus millones estarían bien invertidos, y pensó en qué hacer a continuación...

Y había venido a parar aquí.

No había ninguna razón particular para ello, se dijo mientras se ponía la toalla alrededor del cuello y se limpiaba el sudor de la cara sin perder el paso. Era sólo que estaba en los Estados Unidos por primera vez en un par de meses. Tampoco eso era por ninguna razón en particular. No había ningún motivo en particular para visitar Estados Unidos.

Ahora estaba aquí. Se había ocupado de los negocios y, después de una larga reunión, una sesión de ejercicios en el exclusivo y silencioso club pareció una buena idea.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? En vez de haber venido él, había enviado a los Estados Unidos a su segundo al mando tres veces. Es por la presión del trabajo, se había dicho, pero eran sólo excusas.

Entonces, aquí estaba, levantando pesas y corriendo en una pista, cuando afuera hacía cuarenta grados de calor y, probablemente, adentro aún más. No es que tuviera ganas de terminar en una sala de emergencias, pero fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para despejar la cabeza y abstenerse de pensar en lo que había sucedido la última vez que había estado en este país.

Caroline.

¿Por qué perdía el tiempo en semejante tontería? Ella lo había dejado hacía dos meses y, a excepción de su orgullo herido seguramente, la había olvidado.

Nunca más pensó en ella.

Nunca. Nunca. Nun... –

–_Mierda _–Klaus gruñó y salió de la pista para ir a los vestuarios.

Una hora más tarde, duchado, vestido con mocasines, unos pantalones chinos y una camisa celeste arremangada y con el cuello abierto, se sentó en los confines del bar del club, misericordiosamente oscuro, y misericordiosamente frío, con una botella helada de cerveza delante de él.

Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor.

¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes? No sólo venir aquí, sino también llamar por teléfono a Stefan y Marcel para ver si por algún milagro estaban en la ciudad.

Estaban. Y... –

–Mikaelson, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo en los confines del infierno a mediados de agosto? –

Klaus se puso de pie, sonrió y le tendió la mano a Stefan. El príncipe Stefan Salvatore, para ser exactos, era uno de los dos mejores amigos que un hombre puede tener.

–Stefan

Primero se sonrieron mutuamente, y luego se abrazaron.

–Tan feo como siempre –dijo Klaus.

–Es justo lo que estaba pensando de ti –respondió Stefan –Hombre, es un gusto verte. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Seis meses?

–Ocho –dijo otra voz masculina –¿Pero para qué llevar la cuenta?

Marcel Gerard, el príncipe Marcel Gerard, esbozó una sonrisa y se dio un abrazo de oso con sus dos viejos amigos.

–Stefan. Klaus. ¿Cómo diablos andan?

–Bien –contestaron los hombres al unísono.

Los tres viejos amigos se instalaron en el box de madera. El camarero, que los conocía desde hacía mucho, apareció casi al instante con dos botellas más de cerveza fría. Klaus le dio las gracias y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

–Increíble –dijo –que los tres estemos en Nueva York al mismo tiempo –

–Y en esta época del año –dijo Marcel –¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

–Los negocios siguen, sin importar el clima –dijo Stefan.

Marcel asintió con la cabeza. Entonces apareció una sonrisa tímida en la comisura de su boca.

–La verdad es que –dijo –Camille leyó sobre una exposición en el Museo de Historia Natural. Una sala de mariposas, ya sabes, una de esas cosas en donde vas caminando y las mariposas andan a tu alrededor. Le sugerí que esperáramos hasta el otoño, pero ella dijo que el bebé estaba en la edad justa, así que... –

–Sé lo que quieres decir –dijo Stefan –Rebeca se enteró que hay un cachorro de tigre en el Zoológico del Bronx. Yo dije, genial, iremos cuando el clima se enfríe. Ella dijo: Sí, pero el tigre será más grande, y también Damon –

Las prioridades cambian –dijo Marcel suavemente.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza –Y para mejor

Los dos hombres se sonrieron mutuamente, luego Marcel se dirigió a Klaus.

–Pero no nuestro último bastión

Klaus alzó las cejas –¿Último bastión?

–Klaus Mikaelson. Nuestro eterno soltero. Todavía no has encontrado a la mujer adecuada, ¿verdad? –

–Querrás decir que todavía no he sido atrapado, como ustedes –luego añadió apresuradamente –Quise decir que el matrimonio no es para todos los hombres –

–Eso es lo que yo pensaba –dijo Stefan.

Marcel sonrió –Yo también, pero me equivoqué –Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza fría –Así que, Klaus. ¿Qué te trajo a la ciudad? –

–Negocios –

–Ahh. Pensé que tal vez era una mujer... –

–¿Por qué sería una mujer? –

–Fue sólo una idea –

–Negocios, eso es por lo que estoy aquí –

–Sí. Entonces tú... –

–No existe ninguna mujer en el mundo por la que hubiera venido desde tan lejos –

Stefan y Marcel intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas. ¿Había sonado Klaus un poco dolido?

Stefan se encogió de hombros –Por supuesto que no. Como dijo Marcel, eres nuestro eterno solt... –

–Nunca podría involucrarme tan profundamente –

Sus amigos compartieron otra mirada.

–No –dijo Marcel –entendemos que... –

–Estoy ultimando un acuerdo con un inversionista. Muy secreto. Él pretende alguna garantía verbal, así que sugirió viajar a España –Klaus alcanzó su cerveza y cuando vio que la botella estaba vacía, le hizo un gesto al mozo para que trajera otra –pero yo le dije que para qué, si yo podía estar en Nueva York en tan sólo unas horas –

–Totalmente –dijo Stefan, con cuidado –Es mucho mejor reunirse aquí, donde uno puede freír un huevo en la vereda, que sentarse en un _patio_ de Marbella, disfrutando de la brisa del mar –

Klaus levantó la mirada, con los ojos aparentemente serenos –¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –

–Es sólo una opinión –

–Sí, bueno, tu opinión está bastante errada –

–_¡Dio!_ –dijo Stefan dramáticamente –¿Quieres decir que no hay más brisa marina en Marbella? –

Marcel se echó a reír, pero al ver la cara de Klaus, cambió la risa por una tos.

–Muy graciosos, los dos –Klaus esperó hasta que el camarero dejó la nueva botella de cerveza delante de él y retiró la vacía –Era más sencillo hacer la reunión aquí –Hizo una pausa –Y si lo que quieres es freír huevos en las veredas, el lugar para hacerlo es el sudoeste –

–Florida, por lo que escuché. Una vez leí un artículo y el tipo decía que... –

–Hace tanto calor en Texas –dijo Klaus –que sin duda puedes freír un huevo en la vereda –

Sus amigos parpadearon –Texas... –dijo Stefan.

–Eso sí en Texas hubiera alguna vereda –

–¡Hey! Austin, Dallas, y un montón de otros lugares estarían muy molestos si te escucharan –

En Texas –dijo Klaus fríamente –no hay más que espinos y serpientes de cascabel cocinándose bajo el sol –Tomó un largo trago de cerveza, frunció el ceño e hizo señas al mozo de que necesitaba otra botella –No quisiera volver a estar allí jamás en la vida –

Esta vez, las miradas de intercambio entre Stefan y Marcel primero dijeron «¿De qué está hablando?» y luego «Tal vez será mejor averiguarlo».

–¿Tienes algo personal contra Texas? –preguntó Stefan con cautela.

–¿Por qué diablos iba a ser así? –

–Bueno, no sé, es sólo que sonó como si... –

–Conocí a una mujer en Texas –

Así como si nada, lo que había estado mordiendo las entrañas de Klaus durante todo el día... ¡Demonios, todos los días desde Caroline le dejó!, estaba justo aquí, al descubierto.

Stefan miró a Marcel. Tu turno, le dijo con la mirada. Marcel suspiró, luego se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Y? –

–Y –dijo Klaus, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento al camarero, cuando el hombre dejó una nueva botella de cerveza helada –y nada. Eso, conocí a una mujer hace un par de meses. En Texas. Eso es todo –

Marcel se cruzó de brazos y miró a Stefan, quien hizo un gesto imperceptible.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿La conociste hace un par de meses y ahora esperas no volver a ver Texas jamás?

–¡Maldita sea, así es! –

–¿Tiene un nombre? –

–Caroline. Caroline Petrova Forbes. Mira, olvida lo que dije. La dama de la historia no significa nada para mí

–Oh. Bueno, en ese caso... –

–Nos conocimos porque mi abuelo me dijo que quería comprar un caballo, pero resultó que lo él quería es que yo comprara una novia –

Marcel abrió la boca. Stefan le dio una patada en el tobillo.

–Bueno, por supuesto, no soy un idiota. Nadie me iba a entrampar en el matrimonio, y así se lo dije a Caroline. Y seguí diciéndoselo, incluso después de llevarla a España –

Esta vez, fue Marcel quien pateó a Stefan.

–Terminé haciendo algunas cosas estúpidas. Increíblemente estúpidas –dijo, y su voz se volvió ronca. Levantó la mirada y puso firme la mandíbula, claramente determinado –Y entonces Michael dijo algo que no debería haber dicho y la dama en cuestión mostró su verdadera cara, y se fue –

Sus amigos esperaban. Klaus bebió otro trago de cerveza. Después de un par de minutos, Stefan tomó aire y dijo lentamente.

–¿Volvió a Texas? –

Klaus asintió con la cabeza.

–Y tú dijiste, ¡que te vaya bien!–

–Por supuesto –Klaus frunció el ceño –Bueno, lo pensé–

–Pero nunca se lo dijiste en la cara –

–No –

Más silencio. Marcel sabía que era su turno de caminar sobre la fina capa de hielo.

–¿Entonces, ése es el problema? Quiero decir, ¿Por eso estás de mal humor? –

–¿Mal humor? ¿Qué mal humor? –exigió Klaus y luego se encogió de hombros –Sí. Tal vez. Probablemente. Fui un idiota, porque dejé que me dijera de todo, pero yo nunca... –

–No pudiste hacer lo mismo –

–Exactamente –

Stefan y Marcel se miraron entre sí.

–Ya sabes – dijo Stefan con cuidado –No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero... –

–Verdad –dijo Marcel –Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que Stefan te va a dar el mismo consejo que yo te daría –

–Un cierre –dijo Stefan, y Marcel asintió con la cabeza.

Klaus los miró –¿Un cierre? –

–Exacto. Ir a Texas, enfrentar a la dama, y decirle lo que deberías haberle dicho cuando se fue –

Klaus no dijo nada. Levantó la botella húmeda y comenzó a hacer círculos entrelazados sobre la mesa.

–¿Tú crees? –

–Por supuesto –dijo Marcel –Vuela a Texas, y dile a la dama lo que tienes guardado. ¿Verdad, Salvatore? –

Stefan asintió con la cabeza rápidamente –Total y absolutamente –

Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula de Klaus –Tienen razón. Debería haberlo pensado yo. Necesito un cierre. Tengo que decirle a Care... –

–Pensé que era Caroline –dijo Marcel, esperando una patada en el tobillo que nunca llegó.

La boca de Klaus hizo una mueca –La llamaba Care cuando pensé... No importa. Gracias por el consejo, a los dos –

–Sí, bueno, para eso son los amigos –

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie, se estrecharon la mano, se tomaron por los hombros y se lanzaron golpes amistosos en sus respectivos bíceps. Klaus intentó sacar su billetera, pero ellos no lo permitieron.

–Sólo vete –dijo Marcel.

Lo vieron atravesar a grandes zancadas la estancia y luego salir por la puerta. A continuación, Stefan sonrió.

–¡Pobre diablo! –dijo suavemente –Está enamorado –

Marcel le devolvió la sonrisa abiertamente –Y otro que muerde el polvo –dijo, y le hizo señas al camarero que estaba al otro lado, para que les trajera unos tragos de Grey Goose para celebrar.

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

14

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 13**

Caroline no se encontraba de un buen estado de ánimo.

Y dicho así sonaba hasta generoso

Estaba de un estado de ánimo miserable y horrible, del tipo «ni–se–te–ocurra–hablarme» y no había ninguna buena razón para ello.

La vida estaba definitivamente en alza.

El banco y la deuda impositiva habían quedado en el pasado. _El Rancho Los Viajeros_ era de ella. Había desperdiciado dos minutos enteros debatiéndose en si debía o no aprobar el acuerdo de Mikaelson y aceptar la escritura en su favor de parte del príncipe español.

Su boca se apretó mientras deslizaba la brida sobre la enorme cabeza negra de _Bebe_.

Dos minutos que habían durado una eternidad.

Michael Mikaelson había acordado comprar _El Rancho Los Viajeros_, Bill había acordado venderlo. El acuerdo había sido lo suficientemente legítimo, a excepción de la ridícula cláusula matrimonial. Había momentos en los que todavía se sentía como si hubiera sido víctima de una broma de mal gusto, pero bueno...

Al final, el príncipe español por lo menos había hecho una cosa decente.

Las tierras eran de ella. Siempre lo hubieran sido, si Bill no le hubiera mentido durante toda su vida. Y no importaba todas esas tonterías que Michael ponía en boca de Bill, sobre querer lo mejor para ella.

Esto era lo mejor para ella. El rancho. Alaric y Tyler trabajando con ella. La media docena de caballos que estaba entrenando...

No el príncipe español.

Nunca él.

_Bebé_ resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Caroline sonrió y le acarició el cuello arqueado del semental.

–Por supuesto –le dijo –Tú también eres lo mejor para mí –

Sí, la vida era definitivamente buena, y se ponía cada vez mejor, y si pudiera dejar de pensar en ese miserable y arrogante príncipe español, y en todas las cosas que debería haberle dicho, pero no le dijo, ella estaría de un mucho mejor estado de ánimo.

Ciertamente no había ninguna otra razón para pensar en él.

–Qué le pasa a Caroline –había escuchado a Tyler preguntar en voz baja a Alaric.

Había oído el escupitajo de jugo de tabaco de Alaric golpear la tierra y decir: –Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero quizás tenga que ver con qué extraña al tipo español.

–Yo no extraño a ningún tipo español –les había dicho, poniéndose a la vista –¿Y ustedes dos no tienen algo mejor que hacer que andar chismoseando? –

Más tarde, se disculpó haciendo tarta de manzana para el postre, ya que no era culpa de Alaric pensar que extrañaba a Klaus. No tenía manera de saber que odiaba a Klaus. Que lo despreciaba. Que nunca, jamás quería volver a verlo...

La garganta de Caroline se apretó, parpadeó y los ojos se le pusieron repentinamente húmedos. Un resfriado. Un inminente y maldito resfriado, eso es lo que era. Justo ahora, que llegaban dos caballos por la tarde.

Guió a _Bebé_ en la mañana de agosto para su acostumbrada cabalgata matutina, antes de comenzar con las ocupaciones. Eran las seis de la mañana y ya hacía calor. Bueno, esto era Texas, pensó mientras se balanceaba sobre el lomo del caballo.

En el finca Monroy ya sería el mediodía, lo mismo que en todo Marbella. Haría calor, pero las brisas serían geniales, unas provenientes de los árboles frondosos, y otras desde el mar.

¿Y a quién le importaba?

Con calor o sin calor, ella prefería Texas.

La gente era honesta aquí, si no se tenía en cuenta a Rudy, que la había saludado diciendo que estaría feliz de comprarle el rancho, ahora que era de ella, y así ella podría recomenzar su vida... y no se había molestado en mencionar que a su vez vendería las tierras al urbanizador.

Y habría que omitir a su madre, también. Y a Bill. Que le habían mentido de la peor manera imaginable, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo tenía que admitir, a regañadientes, que los entendía.

Bien o mal, habían mentido por amor.

¡Mira lo que ella había hecho por amor!

No. Amor no. Nunca había amado a Klaus. Ella también había sido una mentirosa en su momento, pero una mujer tenía que decirse algo cuando entregaba su virginidad a un extraño insensible.

_Bebé_ resopló. Caroline también lo hizo, y se inclinó sobre su cuello.

–Tú eres mi único amor –le susurró mientras se alejaban de la casa por el largo camino de tierra.

Ella lo instó a trotar, luego al galopar, y sintió que se liberaba un poco de la tensión. Ella pertenecía aquí, a esta tierra, montando su propio caballo, no jugando a ser la compañera de cama de un hombre que ni siquiera había simulado amarla. No es que ella lo hubiera amado...

¿Qué era eso? Algo grande y negro, reluciendo al calor de los rayos del sol. ¿Un toro que se había escapado de algún rancho vecino? ¿Un caballo?

Una camioneta todoterreno, grande, negra y brillante, estaba atravesada en el camino y el maldito idiota del conductor estaba de pie junto a ella.

Caroline tiró de las riendas, y _Bebé_ resopló. A él no le gustaba que su carrera matutina fuera arruinada por un extraño, ni tampoco que...

Oh, Dios mío.

Incluso a esa distancia, no había duda de la identidad del hombre. Esa postura erguida que decía «Soy–el–amo–del–universo». Los brazos cruzados. El ángulo orgulloso de su cabeza.

El príncipe español estaba de vuelta.

Pensó en girar a _Bebé_ y volverse, pero eso sería tomar el camino del cobarde. O podría incitarlo a galopar de nuevo y pasar de largo, igual que la primera vez, pero el príncipe, estúpido y arrogante como era, había rodeado la camioneta y estaba parado justo en frente.

No podía pasarlo de largo, y, aunque atropellarlo parecía una idea gratificante, pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel no lo era. Klaus Mikaelson no valía la pena tal sacrificio.

–Sigue adelante, dulzura –le susurró al semental, y lo hizo avanzar a paso lento. Cuando llegó a dónde estaba el príncipe, se detuvo.

–Esto es propiedad privada –

–No –dijo cortésmente –no lo es –

–Sólo hay un rancho al final de este camino, y no eres bienvenido allí –

–Eso no hace que esta propiedad sea privada –

_Bebé_ pateó el suelo y sacudió la cabeza. Caroline se inclinó hacia adelante, le canturreó suavemente en el oído y él se quedó quieto.

–Tienes buena mano –dijo el príncipe español.

Caroline no dijo nada. ¿Realmente creía que su halago le importaba?

–Sobre todo con sementales –

En las mejillas femeninas se produjo una explosión de rubor. Pensó en por lo menos media docena de réplicas, pero hizo caso omiso de todas.

–¿Cómo sabías que estaría cabalgando por este camino a estas horas? –

–Alaric fue muy cooperativo –

–Alaric es un viejo tonto. ¿Qué quieres aquí, Su Alteza? –

Justamente... ¿Qué? Klaus sabía por qué había venido. Por un cierre. El problema era que, al ver a Caroline, ya no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del vuelo pensando en lo que le diría cuando se enfrentara a ella.

Que sabía que a ella él nunca le había importado un comino. Que sólo se había quedado con él para conseguir lo que quería... y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que, básicamente, había sido justamente él quien había sugerido el matrimonio en esos términos.

Cuando él no respondió, ella lo miró con frialdad –No te regresaré la escritura –

–No quiero la escritura –

–¿Entonces, qué quieres? Rápido, por favor. Tengo trabajo que hacer –

–Eso oí. Que estás entrenando caballos –

–Alaric es un bocón –

El príncipe sonrió. Odiaba esa sonrisa. Tan suficiente y sabelotodo.

–Sí, estoy entrenando caballos. No andaluces como los tuyos desde luego, algunos estamos interesados en más que lo que está escrito en un libro de genealogía –

Fue un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía. Los caballos del príncipe español eran todos magníficos, los había montado junto con él.

–Tienes a _Bebé_ –

–Según tú, es un tiranosaurio –

Klaus volvió a sonreír –Un brontosaurio, pero tal vez hice un juicio apresurado. Ahora que le doy un segundo vistazo, veo que es un animal muy fino –

–¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! –

–No estoy siendo condescendiente contigo, estoy siendo honesto. Belleza. Coraje. Corazón e inteligencia. Esas son las cualidades que un hombre...

Klaus frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio. ¿Estaban todavía hablando de caballos? ¿Y qué había del pequeño discurso en el que le decía lo que pensaba de una mujer que utilizaba a un hombre para conseguir lo que quería?

Es cierto que los argumentos tenían sus fallas. Él era el que le había propuesto matrimonio en términos pragmáticos. Que tenían intereses en común, había dicho él. Y, que si se casaban, se cumplirían los términos del contrato y ella obtendría su tierra.

¿Por qué echarle la culpa de haberlo dejado cuando supo que no ya existía el contrato?

¿Por qué echarle la culpa de haberlo dejado cuando se enteró de que le había mentido?

¿Por qué echarle la culpa de nada, excepto de que le había roto el corazón? ¿No sabía que la amaba? ¿Qué la adoraba? ¿Que su vida no tenía sentido sin ella?

¿No sentía ella lo mismo?

Él sabía que sí. Todas las veces que habían hecho el amor... ella se había entregado a él de una manera que él nunca había visto antes, una forma que sin dudas involucraba el corazón, y no sólo el cuerpo.

El caballo resopló con impaciencia. Su Care estaba impaciente también. Podía ver que ella ya había tenido suficiente de esta locura.

Y él también.

–Adiós, Su Alteza –

Sus talones espolearon los lados del caballo, pero Klaus se lanzó hacia delante y agarró las riendas.

–¡Bájate de ese caballo! –

Ella se echó a reír. ¡Se echó a reír, maldita sea! Él no había venido desde tan lejos para que ella se riera de él.

–Te dije... –

–Oí lo que dijiste. Te sugiero que sueltes esa rienda o pasaré directamente por encim… –

Gritó mientras Klaus la levantaba desde la parte posterior del caballo.

–¡Déjame! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Maldito seas, Klaus! –

–Ya estoy condenado. Estaré condenado por toda la eternidad, y tú también, si seguimos mintiéndonos, a nosotros mismos, y el uno al otro –

–¿Tienes el descaro de hablar de mentiras? –Caroline despejó el pelo hacia atrás, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos fulgurantes –Tú eres el mentiroso más grande de todos –

Klaus la dejó sobre sus pies –Yo admito que debería haberte dicho la verdad. Que el contrato ya no existía, pero... –

–Pero, siempre tienes que salirse con la tuya. Querías una esposa y yo estaba a la mano –

–Realmente no puedes creer eso –

El problema era que no, que no lo creía. Era la única cosa a la que no había sido capaz de encontrarle sentido. Si Klaus Mikaelson quería una esposa, tenía cientos de mujeres para escoger, y eso la dejaba despierta, con la misma pregunta, todas noches.

–¿Por qué entonces no decirme la verdad? –

Klaus respiró profundamente, retuvo el aliento y luego lo dejó escapar. Estaba tratando de ganar tiempo y lo sabía, pero tenía que haber una manera de decir lo que tenía que decir, sin delatarse.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida.

–¿Te das cuenta? No me puedes dar ninguna razón, porque no la hay. Tú evaluaste y dijiste: es hora de casarme y aquí está esta... esta hembra dócil

Klaus sonrió –¿Dócil? ¿Tú, _amor_? –

–Lo que sea. Estaba disponible y tú... –

–Y yo –dijo olvidando que delatarse podía ser peligroso –Y yo –dijo, tomando su cara con las dos manos, inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos –me había enamorado locamente de ti –

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Increíble. Por una vez en su vida, había dicho algo que su Care no podía rebatir.

–¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida, _chica_? –Su tono se suavizó, al igual que el toque de sus manos –¿Nunca te diste cuenta de lo que me estaba sucediendo? –

¡Dios, qué arrogancia! –¿Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que te estaba sucediendo? –

–Te amo –le dijo suavemente –Te adoro, _amor_. Y por cobarde, en lugar de admitirlo, incluso a mí mismo, me aferré a ese maldito contrato y a esa cláusula matrimonial inviable, para tenerte en mi vida

Caroline sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y no quería. No permitiría que el príncipe la viera llorar, porque... porque entonces sabría la verdad, que lo amaba... que nunca había dejado de amarlo–

–¿Y...? –tragó saliva –¿Eso es todo? Tú me amas, ¿y yo qué tengo que decir? ¿Qué es maravilloso? ¿Qué te perdono por haberme mentido porque también te amo? –

Él le sonrió –¿Y es así? –

–¿Que te perdono? –

–Que me amas –

El tiempo, el mundo, y el universo se detuvieron. Caroline miró los ojos dorados del príncipe español, su príncipe, y dejó que el amor tanto tiempo atrapado en su corazón se liberara.

–Sí –dijo –¡Oh sí, Klaus, sí, te amo, te amo...! –

La acercó hacia él, y ella levantó los brazos y los enrolló en su cuello. La besó y ella le devolvió el beso, que podría haber durado para siempre...

Pero el caballo relinchó, se adelantó y empujó su agraciada nariz negra en el hombro de Klaus.

Klaus se echó a reír.

–Está celoso –

Caroline sonrió –Tiene todo el derecho a estarlo –

Los brazos de Klaus se apretaron alrededor de ella –Caroline Forbes Petrova. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Las lágrimas que Caroline había luchado por contener comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

–Me sentiría muy orgullosa de ser tu esposa, Su Alteza –

Klaus volvió a besarla. Entonces montó el caballo negro, subió a su novia detrás de él, y cabalgaron lentamente en medio de la bella calidez de la mañana tejana.

La boda, dijo todo el mundo, fue como de libro de cuento.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la finca Mikaelson, en Marbella, en una colina con vista al mar. La novia era bonita y llevaba un vestido de encaje blanco. Era nuevo, pero la mantilla había pertenecido a la abuela del novio.

El novio estaba increíblemente apuesto con su esmoquin negro. Los dos padrinos, porque tenían que ser dos, dijo él, sin importar quien dijera que sólo debía haber uno, estaban casi tan guapos como el novio en su esmoquin. Al menos, eso fue lo que dijo Caroline.

Sus esposas, Rebeca e Camille, le susurraron a Stefan y Marcel, respectivamente, que en realidad ellos eran los hombres más guapos del mundo.

Hubo baile y champagne, langosta y filete mignon. Hubo un guitarrista flamenco, un cuarteto de cuerda y una banda de rock famosa, y cuando la banda se desvió de su estilo lo suficiente como para ejecutar un vals antiguo, Michael se levantó de su silla de ruedas y bailó con la novia.

Por último, la pareja de recién casados se escabulló. El novio se llevó a su esposa por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

Ahora era la habitación de ambos.

La besó tiernamente, le murmuró al oído, y luego salió al balcón, tan nervioso como un hombre a punto de hacer el amor con su novia por primera vez.

Habían dormido separados durante el último mes. Durante tres meses, en realidad, contados desde que se habían separado. Desde la reconciliación, la intimidad se había limitado a besos calientes y profundos, que los dejaban encendidos de deseo. Había sido idea de Klaus. Quería tomar la inocencia de su novia virgen como deseaba haberlo hecho aquella primera vez.

Era su regalo especial para ella.

No tenía manera de saber que Caroline tenía un regalo especial para él, también.

Cuando se quedó sola, se quitó sus galas de novia y se puso el camisón blanco de seda cosido a mano, que le había regalado Kelly. Su rostro resplandecía de felicidad.

Klaus se volvió cuando ella dijo su nombre, y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a su bella esposa.

–Te amo –le dijo –Con todo mi corazón –

Caroline se acercó y él la abrazó y la besó antes de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama, donde las almohadas y un edredón blanco estaban salpicados de pétalos de rosas rojas.

–Care –dijo Klaus suavemente.

La besó. La acarició y la desnudó tan lentamente que, para ambos, fue la más dulce agonía.

Cuando estuvo desnuda delante de su marido, Caroline le tomó la mano.

–Esta es nuestra primera noche juntos como marido y mujer –dijo ella –¿Pero te acuerdas, mi príncipe español, de la primera vez que hicimos el amor? –

Klaus le rozó la boca con la suya –Nunca lo olvidaré, _amor_ –

–¿Y te acuerdas de que no usaste condón? –

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero sólo por un segundo –_Si_. Y aunque deseo que lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre, _amor_, si deseas que me ponga uno esta noche... –

Caroline le puso la mano sobre su vientre, y él se quedó perplejo. Luego se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió la nueva y dulce redondez de su carne.

–_Amor_. ¿Estás... estamos... –

–_Sí_, mi amor. Vamos a tener un bebé –

Los ojos de Klaus se llenaron de algo que se sentían sospechosamente parecido a las lágrimas.

–Te amo –susurró.

Luego atrajo a su princesa hacia sus brazos y la besó al tiempo que el cielo cobraba vida con los fuegos artificiales

**OXOXOXOX LNP OXOXOXOXOX**

**FIN**

**REVIEW**


End file.
